


Rivers flow north

by Mortiferum



Series: The Path of the Righteous [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Het, Background Slash, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, UST, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Все реки текут на север, говорил Майкл, далекий и позабытый парень. Хельга не говорила ничего, потому что в их нестабильном мире давать обещания, что строить надежды —  гиблое дело.





	Rivers flow north

_I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all  
But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong._

— Серьёзно? Кот?  
Эдди нетерпеливо метался сзади от переизбытка страха и возбуждения: парню, несмотря на его возраст, требовалось вырабатывать адреналин в неимоверных количествах, иначе он превращался в надоедливую муху с не менее надоедливым, никогда не глохнущим, моторчиком. Ричард косо взглянул на Эдварда, и Эннис вовремя оттащила его за шкирку — не стоит попадаться снайперу под горячую руку, особенно сейчас.  
Эмма крепче сжала карабин, бесцельно водя им в разные стороны. Вылазка за припасами не задалась с самого начала: бензин кончился, не успели они отъехать и пару миль от базы, — бедный Уилл, Гарри с него, наверное, сейчас шкуру сдирает: они должны были вернуться три часа назад, — и стояли почти час, пока Фрэн с Эдди бегали за канистрами. Косяк инфицированных заставил отряд сбиться с дороги — Стюарт с Джоном в один голос заявили, что патроны тратить не намерены, — и теперь они болтались в каком-то городишке под Сакраменто. Отряд Эммы на этот раз был первым, а значит, им выпала участь искать относительно пригодные для временных баз пункты и — к этому все относились скептично и с радостью бы не делали, но приказы Гарри не обсуждались — искали случайно выживших. Идиотизм, на взгляд Эммы, потому что все выжившие, не сбившиеся в группы, закончились пару лет назад. Да и жизнь в группе не гарантировала хотя бы половинного шанса на выживание.  
Эннис и Эдвард вернулись к отряду радостные, с гордостью объявив, что нашли школу — частную, по всей видимости. Вечно хмурый Джон только кивнул, Ричард был против. Эмма тоже не особо обрадовалась — в больших многокомнатных помещениях легко спрятаться, — но промолчала. Хотя, откажись она с Ричардом — стоял бы весь отряд в квартале с почти разрушенными домами, дожидаясь возвращения вторых — без снайперов никто долго не продержится. Эмма понимала, что при всех своих навыках, ссориться с группой не стоит — патроны, которые стараниями Гарри в избытке, когда-нибудь да закончатся, а выживать в одиночку казалось совсем не радужной перспективой. Ричард, при всей своей нелюдимости и страстном желании делать всё одному, понимал тоже. Что ж, как второй снайпер Ричард Дэй — совсем не плохой вариант. Окажись им кто-нибудь, вроде Эдди или Уилла, Эмма не ручалась, что одну из пуль не потратила бы на горе-напарника.  
Из школы они выбегали позорно, как сопливые малолетки, застигнутые врасплох в чужом саду. Успевшего заснуть Ната выталкивали пинками. Эмма запуталась с ремнём, пытаясь снять карабин со спины, — непозволительная беспечность, ей бы крепко прилетело от Ричарда и Джона (поразительно, как быстро они приходят к согласию, когда кто-то косячит), если бы они и сами не слажали. На их счастье, во дворе школы было построено укрепление — криво положенные, явно в спешке, с разводами цемента, кирпичи, которые, впрочем, образовывали стену толщиной с трех Брюсов — а Брюс когда-то, в другой жизни, был боксёром. Больше всего Эмму умилила заботливо приставленная лестница (которая, на поверку, оказалась слишком короткой — стену венчали вручную заостренные железные пруты, натыканные так редко, что спасли бы, наверное, только от слона, — чтобы спокойно перелезть на другую сторону), из-за своей бесполезности пережившую все атаки. Первым перекинули заспанного Ната — он зацепился за прутья и, с проклятием прорвав штаны (Гарри будет в ярости), свалился на ту сторону, снова выругался, потому что остатки двора усеивали выбеленные ветром человеческие кости. Потом пришла очередь Эммы и Эннис, они втащили постоянно крутящегося Эдди, который только мешал, но времени на споры не было, Джон подсадил Уоррена, Ричард каким-то чудом забрался сам. Джона пришлось затаскивать в спешке — Эмма с Эннис привыкли быть первыми, кто взбирается на возвышения, потому и не дали помочь Эдди, который опять мешал им. Девушки дёрнули слишком быстро — первые не-мёртвые уже бодренько спешили к укреплению, — не выдержали тяжести и упали, протащив Джона животом по прутьям и кирпичу. Эмма приземлилась на чьи-то ребра, и теперь её собственные, вместе с левым плечом, горели адски.  
За стеной они были в безопасности, по крайней мере, на неделю, если второй отряд прибьют по дороге к ним. Укрепление было невысокое — немногим больше пяти с половиной футов, Эмма спокойно выглядывала во двор, — но широкое и добротное. Сзади находилась тоже стена, но уже школьная. Предыдущие неудачники явно были окружены со всех сторон — дальше начинался лес, а лес — территория неживых. Оставалось только ждать.  
— Нет, вы видели? — Эдди крутился на месте, скача между членами отряда. — Это котяра! Их грёбанный предводитель — котяра! Это шутка такая?  
Подзатыльник Джона его усмирил, Эмма по себе помнила его тяжесть. Какой-то зомби подошел вплотную к стене и уставился на неё своими светящимися глазами — так горят лампы в морге, и Эмме вдвойне становилось не по себе.  
— Что вы стоите? — вновь ожил Эдди. — Дэй, Рэнделл, прибейте его кто-нибудь!  
Подзатыльник на этот раз отвесила Эннис — поразительная девочка, хоть и не без придури насчет острых ощущений, но хотя бы умеет включать мозги, когда надо. И не скажешь, что самая младшая в отряде. Уж постарше Эдварда будет, хотя этому придурку уже двадцать пять.  
Котяра действительно был. Он вальяжно шёл, окружённый нестройными рядами зомби, и сверкал флуоресцентными глазами. Воистину странно, учитывая, что икаровцы обычно ставили во главе того же бывшего человека. Ну, что ж, не повезло животному.  
«Икар» была крупная корпорация, державшая под своим началом группу генетиков, биохимиков и биоинженеров, «Икар-дженетик». На заре своей юности, «Икар» выпускал шоколадные плитки — всегда с двумя вкусами и оттисками в виде пары крыльев, но со временем компания расширилась и подчинила себе многие продукты: чипсы, жевательную резинку, конфеты, мороженое, даже воду, но шоколадная продукция была неизменной. Примерно тогда же, когда эмблема летящего к солнцу юноши, стал мелькать на полках супермаркетов с завидной регулярностью, учёные начали свое тёмное дело: создали вирус, первоначальной целью которого было исцеление — что-то вроде лекарства от всех болезней, только переписывающее твою ДНК. Вирус внедрялся во все продукты, люди жили с ним, не зная ровным счетом ничего, а потом верхушка решила, что их питомец идеален — пора бы и активировать. Эмма поблагодарила себя за свою семью и непереносимости — шоколад она не могла есть вместе с конфетами, от мороженого сводило зубы (икаровское было шоколадным с грушевым сиропом), жвачка вызывала отвращение у матери, а воду, по счастливой случайности, отец покупал у другой фирмы. Прошло уже четыре года с момента активации вируса, но до сих пор никто из выживших не понимал до конца, что именно происходит с людьми — да никто и не хотел, если честно, первое, что спрашивали у выживших учёных — как эту ходячую дрянь уничтожить. Эх, жаль было докторку — она начала объяснять, но не успела — Эмма не уберегла. Теперь плутать им во мраке неведения. Единственный человек, который мог рассказать, теперь мёртв, а второй...  
Эмма прервалась, выстрелив в особо ретивого полутрупа. Ричард неодобрительно посмотрел, но лучше так, чем слушать вопли от Эдди. Эти зомби были разумными — зомби, на деле, совсем не подходящее название. Видимо, этот человек при жизни умом не отличался — почти все мертвецы предпочитали брать измором.  
Слева мелькнула серая тень — Эмма обернулась и испугалась. Как в первый раз, честное слово. На стене, ближе к краю, на корточках, сидела Хельга и сверлила Эмму своими белёсыми, могильными глазами.  
— Ты очень вовремя, знаешь ли, — фыркнул Эдди.  
Хельгу заметили только тогда, хотя сидела она явно не первую минуту. Она посмотрела на Эдди, Эмма не видела, но знала, что тот съёжился — у неё до сих пор мурашки по позвоночнику бегают, когда Хельга на неё смотрит, хотя не первый день знакомы.  
— А вы всё такие же идиоты, — Хельга мягко спрыгнула.  
— Где ты была? — угрюмый Джон казался ещё более угрюмым — сердится и боится, опасное сочетание.  
Хельга пожала плечами. Не захочет — ни за что не заговорит.  
— А у вас весело, я смотрю, — она облокотилась об стену и посмотрела на прилипшего к другой стороне зомби.  
— Я предлагал этим двум девочкам всех перестрелять, но нет, кто меня послушает, — Эдди отпрыгнул, увидев взгляды Ричарда и Джона.  
— Убить бессмертных, — Хельга прошла вглубь, — ты как всегда блещешь интеллектом, Эдди.  
— Вы всё же смертны, — аккуратно сказала Эмма, сжимая винтовку, — плечо тут же прошило резкой болью.  
— Относительно. Ваш любимый выстрел в голову лишь обездвиживает нас, единственная смерть, которая действительно опасна — это голод.  
Хельга сняла винтовку, улеглась рядом с чьим-то хребтом и достала мешочек. Все отвернулись — там она хранила вяленое мясо.  
Хельга была персональным зомби их небольшой группы выживших — так, по крайней мере, считала Гарри. Эмма каждый раз пристыжала себя, но не могла ничего поделать: в присутствии Хельги вся её концентрация терялась, и сожрать незадачливого стрелка мог бы тот же кот — где, кстати, он сейчас?  
Эмма не заметила, как спросила это вслух.  
— Вон тот? — Хельга указала на животное.  
Толстый, пушистый кошак степенно прогуливался по стене, выпятив свою белую грудь, выделявшуюся на фоне чёрной шерсти даже после наступления сумерек. Эмма перехватила карабин, Ричард сделал то же самое, Уоррен вытащил стащенный из чьей-то коллекции меч, которым гордился и факта кражи не стеснялся.  
— Где он? — нервно заорал Эдди.  
Эмма не успела ответить: холодные глаза смотрели прямо в душу, а четыре тоненьких клычка вцепились в палец на курке.

***

Из коридора доносились приглушённые голоса, но даже сквозь полузабытье Эмма различала интонации холодной ярости — Гарри кого-то отчитывает. Джона, наверное, за то, что не увидел, или Дэвида, что затянули с вылазкой за припасами, или ругается с Джереми.  
— Спи, — тихо сказал кто-то.  
Эмма медленно открыла глаза и проморгалась, возвращая зрению чёткость. На стуле сидела Хельга, любовно протирающая свой бебут, на столе лежала её любимая G36KV3 (Эмма беззаветно любила свою SSG-P, но винтовке Хельги всё равно завидовала).  
— Хельга, — имя, столь неподходящее немёртвой особе, отчего-то нравилось Эмме, хотя оно было не настоящим.  
— Кто же ещё.  
Эмма посмотрела на правую руку — палец забинтован, но не отрезан. Да и глупо это, отрезать что-то: если тебя укусил предводитель — значит, умрёшь. Вопрос когда. Предводители, в отличие от основного косяка зомби, были выведены Икар-Дженетик уже после активации первоначального вируса с целью подчинения каннибалистично настроенных масс, и могли внедрять другой вирус, который в совокупности с первым должен был приводить к летальному исходу. Но детище и во второй раз обернулось против создателя — а не надо было Икаром называться, — и предводители не только захватили контроль (ну, хоть какой-то изначально задуманный результат), но и стали кусать — только людей, не зомби. На последних их укус никак не действовал, Хельга проверяла.  
Эмма медленно села, окинула взглядом свою комнату. Их база располагалось в недостроенном торговом центре, на первом подземном уровне. Ниже была задумана парковка, используемая ныне как склад и холодильник, имеющая, по счастью, только один выход наружу. Торговый центр заканчивался частично сделанным третьим этажом, на втором устроили наблюдательные посты (были бы ещё люди, чтобы наблюдать), на первом закрыли все выходы и загерметизировали все окна, оставив вместо неприметную дверь. Изначально тут планировались небольшие кафешки, сейчас же располагались кухня и медицинский угол. На первом подземном уровне каждый не открывшийся отдел переобустроили в комнату. Неплохо для горстки из двадцати человек, где пятеро не могут сражаться.  
Хельга подвинула таблетки и стакан с водой, Эмма отмахнулась, случайно задев пальцы немёртвой. Хельга носила чёрные перчатки, чтобы не травмировать психику особенно нежных. Тела инфицированных не разлагались, лишь серели и кожа становилась прочнее. Эмма окинула взглядом Хельгу. Раньше на ней была ещё и белая безразмерная футболка, сейчас осталась чёрная короткая борцовка. Ноги обтянуты бежевыми бриджами, в каких обычно ходят конники, на ногах — сапоги из той же оперы. Гардероб со дня, когда их группа встретила Хельгу, поменялся, и все тактично не стали спрашивать, как.  
Хельга прищурилась — выглядело действительно страшно. Больше всего Эмме нравились её волосы — выбеленные до цвета соли, быть может, от мутировавших генов, собранные в высокий, неровно обрезанный хвост. Они скрадывались слоем пыли, вода сейчас была дороже золота, и Хельга уступала её живым.  
— Спрашивай, я же вижу, что хочешь, — она в сотый раз протирала кинжал.  
Хельга была с ними почти месяц, но разговориться Эмме с ней так и не удалось — бесконечные вылазки, отчеты для Гарри (дурная женщина, любящая свои бумажки и таблицы), возня с малышней. Да и Хельга не сидела на месте, напоминая чем-то независимую кошку.  
Эмма дотянулась до тумбочки, не вставая с кровати, и подцепила блокнот с карандашом. Она записывала всю информацию о зомби, какую могла достать — и кто мог помочь ей в этом лучше, чем одна из представительниц данного вида?  
— Помни, я мертвец, а не твоя докторка, я знаю, что со мной произошло только с её слов.  
Эмма кивнула и открыла страницу с именем Хельги.  
— Ты не стала зомби, потому что получила меньшую дозу вируса, так?  
— Не совсем. Очевидно, количество заразы в моем организме хватило, чтобы переписать не всю ДНК, изменения не затронули мой мозг, хотя прочих систем это коснулось.  
— Ты ешь человечину? — это было странно, Эмме стоило бы бояться даже быть с Хельгой в одной комнате, но, видимо, болеутоляющие, помимо боли, утоляли вдобавок здравый смысл и страх.  
— Ем. Мышцы, не жир. В вас достаточно белка, чтобы мой в тысячи раз ускоренный метаболизм оставался довольным, а я — ходячим мертвецом.  
Хельга, кажется, улыбалась.  
— Почему только люди?  
— А ты видишь здесь птиц? Я могу есть любое мясо — кровь, к слову, тоже могу, — но предпочтение человечины результат работы вируса, наверное.  
Эмма покусала в конец изгрызенный кончик карандаша.  
— Почему вас невозможно убить?  
— Как я сказала, метаболизм зомби превосходит метаболизм человека во много раз. Мутировавшие до конца утрачивают способность мыслить, однако сигналы мозг обрабатывает. Если вы прострелите зомби конечность, или даже оторвете её, он, скорее всего, сможет найти себе пропитание, но при выстреле в мозг особо не побегаешь. Регенерация у нас, конечно, тоже усилена, но мозг — это не лёгкое, и даже не сердце, полежать смирно придется неделю, не меньше. А если никто кормить с ложки не будет — система просто прекратит работать. В бессмертии есть свои минусы. Нам приходится постоянно есть, чтобы оставаться... в живых.  
— Если вы так зависимы от пищи, почему вас так много? — этот вопрос не давал никому покоя: людей осталось совсем мало, за последний год Эмма видела только докторку и ещё троих, а немёртвым конца нет.  
— Как ты думаешь, умная девочка? Если бы ты голодала, то прошла бы мимо, скажем, пристреленного коня? Который, быть может, ещё жив, но двигаться и обороняться не может?  
— Нет, наверное, — Эмма пожала плечами.  
— Мы тоже поедаем павших или слабых товарищей. Закон джунглей во всей красе.  
— Тогда нам остается вас всех перестрелять и отстроить Землю заново, — в дверях, облокотивших об стену, стояла Гарри.  
Эмма поспешила подняться, но поприветствовать капитана не успела — накатила слабость, в глазах потемнело, и она упала в услужливо подставившуюся Хельгу.  
— Много ли смогут сделать четыре снайпера, Харриет?  
— Мы не единственные, кто выжил, — Гарри прошла внутрь, закрыв за собою дверь.  
— Как знать.  
Эмма всё ещё висела на Хельге, уткнувшись ей в плечо, и, вопреки ожиданиям, не чувствовала никакого запаха, кроме родного ей автоматного. Зомби отстранила её от себя, сжав за плечи (левое обожгло страшным огнём), и усадила опять на кровать.  
Гарри подняла упавший блокнот с карандашом, внимательно пробежалась взглядом по неровным строчкам, нахмурилась. Да и кого обрадует в очередной раз подтверждённая информация о бессмертии врага.  
— В пять жду в зале. Мы отправляемся на разведку, ты нужна. Побеспокойся об ужине заранее — и на много времени вперёд.  
Гарри отдала блокнот Эмме, кинула карандаш на стол, и армейским шагом двинулась к выходу — из всех их группы настоящими солдатами были четверо, и Гарри, в той жизни, — их командиром.  
— Если вы отдадите милашку Джона, прослужу следующий месяц.  
Гарри молча хлопнула дверью.  
— Ты остаёшься? — не совсем верный вопрос, Хельга могла уйти давным-давно, но ходить на вылазки с отрядами не собиралась.  
Да и никто ей не доверял, по большому счету, кроме Элизабет, но та совсем ещё ребенок и мнения не имеет.  
Хельга опять пожала плечами — в их нестабильном мире давать обещания, что строить надежды — гиблое дело.

***

Люди отсыпались после крайне неудачной вылазки: Олли порезал ногу, пришлось накладывать шов, идти не сможет, у Ричарда разодран живот, Эннис сломала руку, Эмму укусили, к тому же — она вывихнула плечо, не считая синяков и царапин у всего второго отряда. Гарри в который раз спрашивала, правильно ли она сделала, приняв на себя командование, а каждую вылазку отсиживалась в штабе. Тело тосковало по полевой работе, но она понимала: нельзя. Нельзя сомневаться, нельзя скучать, нельзя давать себе слабину — в отряде не только взрослые люди, понимающие, что такое смятение и неуверенность в угнетающей обстановке, но и дети, для которых она должна быть примером. Нет, если бы не Гарри, они бы все сейчас были мертвы, даже Ричард, даже Джон, даже непробиваемый Брюс и Дэвид. После первой волны ужаса и истинного ада, Гарри отыскала свой отряд — тот, старый, с которым служила в Афганистане. Из всех уцелела только она, да Дэвид с Джоном, Брюс был из другого, но теперь неважно. Гарри отсиживалась с людьми на Фарерских островах, забрав племянника Феликса прямо из рук переродившейся сестры — Джереми снес ей полбашки, её мозги забрызгали парня, и, ох, Джереми... Теперь она могла не беспокоиться о том, что подумают люди — в первые месяцы им действительно было насрать, а потом все спокойно приняли факт, что их капитан и Джереми _в чём-то_. Гарри никогда не говорила, что они вместе, а Джерри говорил, что они в дерьме. Вряд ли кто-то ещё знает о них, догадываются, возможно, но за догадки не осудишь.  
Гарри сидела на втором этаже, оперевшись о свою DSR-1. Раньше её люди делились на три отряда: один уходил за припасами, другой разведывал территорию на предмет временных баз, третий охранял. Теперь осталось лишь двое, а охраняла она, Джереми да Феликс, но что они могли сделать, начнись настоящая атака? У них на руках была ни на что не способная девчушка, не самая молодая, но тем не менее. Чудом пережила бойню в какой-то ирландской деревушке — просто удивительно, как, учитывая, что она и нож для масла держит, как гранату без чеки. И более того — во всем этом мраке, она нашла кого-то, кто её обрюхатил, хотя два года назад люди ещё встречались. Гарри думала, что Джейн изнасиловали — при всем её виде запуганной лани, она была вполне милой, а кто сейчас будет на внешность смотреть, но та любовь, с которой она относилась к двухлетнему сыну, Марку, подсказывала ей, что всё было с согласия. А может, девчонка понимает, что ему придется или дать начало новому человечеству, или стать последним из этого. Двое братьев, Бернард и Уилл Росс на поверку оказались такими же бесполезными, хотя Бернард, не наделенный храбростью брата, хотя бы был смышлёным, из него вышел бы неплохой инженер в другое время. А так Джереми учит его всему, что знает, Мелисса и Нора с завидным постоянством набегают на книжные магазины и заставляют Фрэнсиса с Оливером искать все учебники, которые только смогут. Женщины — они и на войне женщины. Без них мир давно бы скатился в ад.  
Двух детей, Роберта и Элизабет, они подобрали последними. Они не родня друг другу, но Бобби заботится об Эл, как может. Дэвид подцепил их где-то в Миннесоте. По крайней мере, эти двое не будут отсиживаться за стенами, как подрастут, и явно наплодят своих бойких, умных детишек — им бы учёными быть, а не стараться выжить в аде апокалипсиса.  
А чуть больше месяца назад отряд нашла эта упыриха, которая пробралась на базу и мирно стала готовить рассол для своего мяса — спасибо, что труп не принесла. Гарри тогда озверела настолько, что всадила в неё всю обойму — на счастье зомби, в руках у неё был только пистолет. Впрочем, эта Хельга даже полезна, хотя и является бомбой замедленного действия: вдруг гены домутируют, и у неё перемкнет в башке? Держать существо, которое может тебя сожрать, крайне неразумно, но хороший командир старается обеспечить наибольшую безопасность для подчиненных, а безопасность равно информация, и кто сделает это лучше, чем зомби? Из-за ошибки Эммы у них теперь не было докторки — одной из тех, кто докапывались до вирусов в икаровской продукции, забаррикадировавшись в своих лабораториях на пару лет, пока наверху царил хаос.  
В Америку Гарри прилетела на одном из последних самолётов — на островах уже не было безопасно, вирус был повсюду. Она шла на север, на Аляску, рассчитывая, что зомби там будет меньше, а те, кто будут, не такими резвыми. Парни одобрили — идти на юг было бы убийством, учитывая плотность населения. Да и трупы вонять будут, как всегда смеялся Джерри. Но эти не воняли. Они были почти люди, и это пугало.  
Докторка сказала, вирус сидит в каждом из них — нет такого человека, который бы хоть раз не попробовал что-то от «Икара», только их дозы оказались настолько малы, что иммунная система оказалась сильней, не дала размножиться чужеродным клеткам, убила, как убивает раковые. Гарри боялась того дня, когда припасы в магазинах кончатся — проходившие до них люди брали то же, что и они, а продукция грёбанной корпорации лежала нетронутой. Когда у них закончится безопасная пища, придется переходить на зараженную — что с прилавков, что с убитых людей, вирус есть во всех. Гарри надеялась, что не доживёт до этого дня, ни она, ни кто-либо из её людей.

***

— А как так вышло, что ты... прости, но... полу-зомби? — Эмма уже прекратила записывать, разговор из жизненно-необходимого перетёк в личный.  
— Как и ты, съела недостаточно, чтобы потерять разум.  
— А как именно?  
Хельга поморщилась.  
— Я всегда любила их шоколад. Раз в месяц, когда «Икар» продавал только плитки, я покупала все вкусы и наслаждалась за вечером просмотра кино. Я настолько привыкла к ним, что сразу же могла распознавать подделки, а их было немало, учитывая бешеную популярность. «Икар» запускал свои вирусы в две волны, первая, наверное, была недоработанная, а вторая распространилась уже на все продукты компании. Я прекратила своё столь огромное потребление сладкого к середине первой волны, потому что вкус был уже не тот, а другой шоколад меня не устраивал. После второй волны шоколад для меня окончательно испортился, я съела полторы плитки и остановилась, потому что думала, что там яд. Не так уж далеко от истины.  
Эмма просто обожала свою мать, помешанную на здоровом образе жизни, и сумевшую воспитать своих детей в любви и уважении к ней, потому Эмма не грешила тайными покупками чипсов, а сладкое не переносила — появлялась ужасная красная сыпь. Тебе скоро восемнадцать, а всё как ребенок, смеялась мама. А ведь детская аллергия её и спасла.  
— Кем ты была в прошлой жизни? — такой вопрос вряд ли понравился бы даже самой Эмме, а уж для зомби...  
— Определенно, человеком, — Эмма не стала продолжать.  
— Почему я? — это было куда интереснее.  
Хельга вопросительно (кажется) посмотрела на неё.  
— Ну, почему именно я? Ты не разговариваешь с другими.  
— Почему же, я неплохо лажу с Харриет, Элизабет меня обожает, а Нора и Мелисса не могут пройти мимо моих волос, — Хельга чуть улыбнулась. — Уоррену я тоже нравлюсь, хоть он и слишком самовлюблённый, чтобы признать. А ты не особо меня боишься. Любопытство пересиливает, м?  
Любопытство было одним из пороков Эммы: так она провалилась в колодец, жаждая узнать, настолько ли он глубок, как все говорят (на её счастье оказался не настолько), уронила на ногу домкрат (теперь там не хватает двух пальцев), взяв на слабо отца — кто ж знал, что он действительно предостерегал дочь, на икре красовался шрам от ожога об раскаленную трубу мотоцикла. Разумеется, для Эммы Хельга была, как Санта для детей. А за разговорами страх быть съеденной почти стирался, разумному существу стыдно есть другое разумное, говорил Нат, их главный вегетарианец (что его и спасло, однако, от заветов пришлось отказаться — иначе бы жрал траву, как козлик, Гарри лишние возмущающиеся рты держать не собиралась). Хельга была более, чем разумной, но от её отлучек всем становилось не по себе — где-то она поедала их собрата, или менее удачливого своего. Эмме было стыдно, но вяленая человечина в исполнении Хельги была ужасно аппетитной. Не то чтобы Хельга была против поделиться — она предлагала всем, не отказалась только Эл, Гарри тогда смерила её взглядом, от которого впору провалиться в ад (Эл, разумеется, не заметила), но ничего не сказала, понимает, что время не то, — но сдерживали старые предрассудки и этические соображения. Есть зарезанную корову или курицу — одно, а человека, которого ты, возможно, знала — совсем другое.  
Хельга словно почувствовала смущение Эммы, поднялась с облюбованного стула — выбирать не приходилось, обстановка была поистине армейской, — убрала кинжал в ножны на левой ноге, повесила винтовку за спину.  
— Почти полдень, пора обедать. Чувствую, сделать это в следующий раз придется нескоро, а мясо ещё не промариновалось. Так и придется на человеческую еду переходить.  
Эмма смотрела вслед уходящей зомби, залипая на её кривом хвосте — не бебутом ли своим она его подрезает?  
Ей тоже хотелось иметь точное чувство времени, в прошлой жизни Эмма вечно опаздывала, но не настолько, чтобы нажраться испорченной еды. Которой становилось все меньше и меньше с каждым городом.  
В Сакраменто они сидели уже полгода, сравнительно долго, учитывая, что всегда задерживались в больших городах не более недели — иначе бы не смогли пройти до Калифорнии из столицы за столь короткое время. Почему не пошли через Канаду, никто не спрашивал — Гарри знала лучше. Гарри все доверяли.  
Эмма никогда не выживала в одиночку, с первым парнем, который научил её держать оружие, она промоталась по Штатам восемь месяцев — потом он пустил себе пулю в голову, не в силах выдержать кошмара. Родителей сожрали, сестра с мужем так и сгинула на Кипре — связь рухнула уже спустя две недели после заражения. Поначалу Эмма бегала с соседской собакой, большим догом, но потом ему откусили большую часть ляжки, и Эмма пристрелила беднягу, а потом не спала неделю, потому что думала не только о прекращении мучений собаки — еды на троих категорически не хватало. Следующей была Кэсси, её одноклассница, с которой они собирались поступать в один колледж. Она продержалась три месяца. Потом её нашла Нора, у Эммы тогда знатно сдали нервы, и она была недалека от того, чтобы прервать свои мучения. Когда они подцепили Уоррена, всё перестало казаться таким уж мрачным. Вскоре их компанию нашел Фрэнсис — в ту пору совсем пацан, с буйными рыжими вихрами, обсыпанный веснушками, как пирог корицей — и привел к Гарри. Тогда их было меньше, чем сейчас, но все были бойцами. Выживать под руководством оказалось почти приятно.  
Они шли по следам других людей, которые, как и Гарри, двигались на север. Все реки текут на север, говорил Майкл, далёкий и позабытый парень, с которым Эмма впервые поцеловалась — выжил ли он? Чем дальше, тем реже стали мелькать упаковки с излишне уверенным в себе юношей, но всё же до конца не исчезли. Наверное, первые отряды их уничтожали — но зачем? Докторка говорила, что вирус может не проявить себя, ведь весь «Икар» истреблен своим же творением, а значит, когда еда придет к концу, им все равно придется переходить на отравленный шоколад и чипсы. Люди боятся пополнения армии нежити? Или сами отрезают путь к собственному выживанию?  
У Эммы разболелась голова, вправленное и потревоженное плечо ныло, при взгляде на палец что-то холодело внутри. Она запила таблетки и тут же провалилась в сон.

***

Все, за исключением Оливера и Эммы собрались в зале, — переоборудованном широком отделе. На второй этаж выделили братьев Росс, на первом сидела Джейн с сыном и двое маленьких. Гарри хмуро осмотрела собравшихся. Нежить бесцеремонно развалилась на диване — Гарри прибила бы, если б могла, полудохлячка не знает, сколько стоил ей и её людям этот несчастный диван, вынесенный с двадцатого этажа небоскрёба, — Джереми щёлкал давно опустевшей зажигалкой, Нора с Мелиссой стояли, как всегда, вместе у двери, Феликс хмурился за левым плечом, Ричард с Джоном уничтожали друг друга взглядами через комнату, Натаниэл красовался ножом перед Уорреном, Эннис тыкала кулаком в спину Эдди, чтобы молчал, Дэвид и Стюарт подпирали стену, привалившись друг другу, Брюс стоял в центре, весь внимание, Фрэнсис забился в угол — всё ещё винит себя, что не усмотрел за Олли, ещё бы, с малолетства воспитывал.  
— Пора двигаться дальше. Собирайте всё, что сможете унести, не перегружая машины и себя в случае необходимости пешего движения.  
Все согласно кивнули — слышали это не один раз.  
— Я слышу «но», — сказал Ричард, отвлёкшись от испепеления взглядом Джона — эти двое никогда не могли терпеть друг друга, не потому ли живут в одной комнате.  
Отделе, поправила себя Гарри. Нельзя думать о недостроенном центре, как о доме, пока они не добрались до севера, убийственная слабина складывается из малого. Нельзя. Нельзя.  
— У нас заканчиваются патроны — пока достаточно, но лишними не будут. Воды при нашем потреблении хватит ещё на месяц, но неплохо бы пополнить. В этот раз никакой разведки, я сформирую единый отряд, который будет выходить исключительно за припасами, первую базу устроим, когда достигнем Реддинга.  
— Держаться больших дорог — что ж, неплохо.  
— Спасибо за нужный комментарий, Уоррен. Я продолжу, с твоего позволения.  
Уоррен поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.  
— У нас есть средства передвижения, нет нужды биться по городкам. Опасность везде одинаковая, зомби не лезут на дороги, понимая, что их могут сбить, да и многие выжившие стараются забиться в маленькие деревушки, думая, что туда вирус не добрался, впрочем, вы это и так знаете.  
Все, кроме Хельги кивнули. Та сидела со скучающим видом и потягивала что-то через трубочку — Гарри никогда не боялась крови, а на службе и не такие кошмары видела, но всё равно было мерзко. Её, видимо, передёрнуло, потому что Феликс аккуратно дотронулся до её локтя — он привык молча поддерживать тётю, Фил всегда был заботливым мальчишкой, а из родни только нелюбимая всей семьёй Харриет Уиллер и осталась. Гарри, впрочем, собой гордилась — вырастила парня она на славу, уже не та сопля на пороге двадцатилетия, какая была. Четыре года постапокалиптического мира кого угодно человеком сделают.  
— Итак, завтра, в шесть утра, жду Ричарда, Натаниэла, Уоррена, Эннис, Дэвида, Стюарта, Нору, Мелиссу, Брюса и Джереми — побудешь снайпером. Эннис, чтобы не пришлось отдуваться за всех, возьмёшь себе Ната и Мел. А сейчас ужинайте и спать, вы нужны мне максимально отдохнувшими. Оставшиеся отправятся на заправку, мы ещё не весь бензин забрали в прошлый раз. Разрешаю встать на два часа позже. Опоздание карается урезанием пайка, но...  
— ...мы и так всё знаем, — хором, с деланными скорбными лицами, протянули ребята.  
Гарри хотелось улыбнуться, но нельзя. Феликс подошёл ближе и сжал локоть сильнее — маленькие слабости, которые никто не видит, слабостями не считаются, так? Джереми, пройдя мимо, провёл пальцем по талии — чёртовы электрические сигналы разбежались по телу. Гарри очень хотелось верить, что к своим тридцати шести годам она умела держать лицо.  
— Вы свободны.  
— А меня, очевидно, держат как болонку? — Хельга прищурилась, отчего её страшные глаза стали ещё страшнее.  
— Для тебя у меня иное задание, — сказала Гарри, когда все вышли.  
Отворачиваться спиной к врагу — опасно, но отворачиваться спиной к существу, способному тебя убить, называясь при этом другом — безрассудство. Гарри сжала руку в кулак — привычка после сквозного ранения в левую ладонь. Пульс повысился, это скрыть она не могла — Хельга сама сказала, что они чуют не кровь, а температуру, — и указала на карту.  
— Ты отправляешься сейчас.

***

Эмма проспала до полуночи. Блокнот лежал на тумбочке, накрытый сверху новым карандашом — они тоже редкость, почти все сжёг огонь четыре год назад. Эмма села. Спать не хотелось, собрание она безбожно пропустила — раз Ричард с Джоном её не выпороли, значит, Гарри решила не рисковать её здоровьем. Лучше думать так, чем бояться, что тебя избегают — укушенные предводителями к моменту своей смерти являли собой безумный труп, с которого кусками отваливалась кожа, и который жрал всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Хельги не было — да и глупо было бы просыпаться и встречать кого-то дважды. В отряде была дружественная атмосфера, но каждый сидел и кормил своих демонов в личном углу, иногда по двое, как это делали Ричард с Джоном (вот уж у кого всегда разнообразие в постели) или Мелисса с Норой. У Эммы был старый будильник, который вечно показывал неправильное время, но звенел исправно-мерзко, а временем, как и жизнями, заведовала Гарри.  
Стоял душный август, Эмма натянула на себя одну длинную рубашку — вещь из старого дома. По подвалу не походишь, на парковку лучше не заходить — съесть нельзя, не хватит другим, а у них дети. Крыша была единственным вариантом. Олли как-то нашел оставшийся незапечатанным вход на третий этаж, наверное, для рабочих делали, но с тех пор Эмма принесла туда складной стул и проводила там бессонные ночи. Тёмное небо, чем-то напоминавшее море, успокаивало.

Когда она поднялась на крышу, то сначала потянулась за спину, потом испугалась, потом пожалела, что не взяла оружие — идиотка. Эмма выдохнула, когда услышала хриплый смех. Не одной ей сегодня не спится (если честно, Эмма выспалась за ночь вперед, но попробуй объясни это Гарри).  
— Кошмары? — осведомился Джереми, пододвигая ей собственный стул — он бесцеремонно уселся на собственность Эммы.  
Эмма помнила, как бесится Джереми, если кто берёт его стул без спроса — в далёком детстве он сидел на нём на рыбалке с отцом.  
— Выспалась, — лгать не было смысла.  
— А у меня кошмары, — Джереми затянулся. — Будешь?  
Эмма не курила до мутационного дня, но теперь сигареты были роскошью, чтобы отказываться. Затянувшись, она закашлялась, Джереми одобрительно хмыкнул.  
Эмма посмотрела на его профиль, выхваченный из синильной тьмы красным угольком. Прямой, чуть с горбинкой нос, вечная трёхдневная щетина, красивые красные губы, изогнутые в усмешке. Тёмные волосы неровно падали на лоб, но не закрывали глаза. А глаза у него яркие, зелёные — Эмма бы и сама на такого повелась, тогда, давно. Иногда ей кажется, что они все умерли.  
— Хорошо здесь думается, а?  
— Но не об очень хорошем.  
Что ни говори, а проницательность у него невероятная. Телепат хренов. На хорошего мужика повелась Гарри, хоть и до сих пор скрывается — но чего стесняется, разницы в возрасте? Сейчас все плюют на старые нормы, даже Эмма наконец позволила себе смотреть на девушек — не то, чтобы у неё был богатый выбор, на кого смотреть, о Гарри никто и думать не смел, за Нору и Мелиссу она была искренне рада, Джейн поглощена своим малышом, а Элизабет вырастет прекрасной девчушкой, но все знают, что своего Роба она не бросит. Да и глупости всё это, ей же шесть. И, если подумать, три года — не такая уж великая разница, но здесь все уважают чужих демонов, не Эмме судить Гарри.  
— Что вас гложет? — сигарета Эммы почти догорела, а она к ней так и не притронулась.  
Джереми посмотрел на неё, и какое счастье, что была ночь — Эмма никогда не переносила этих взглядов в душу.  
— Ты никогда не скучаешь по дому? Тому, старому, что был до всей этой хреноты.  
И, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:  
— Иногда я думаю, что было бы, сложись жизнь по-другому. Если бы человечество никогда не заболело. Если бы нам не пришлось начинать день с убийства вместо чашки кофе и тупейшего доброе-утро-как-спалось и если бы никто не мечтал помереть до того, как чужие зубы начнут рвать на куски. А потом я думаю об этом аде, в котором мы живем. И думаю, что заслужил жить здесь, — Джереми выкинул окурок и осклабился. — Ну, чего притихла? Думаешь, ты не заслужила этой жизни?  
— Нет, — Эмма сдавила сигарету в руке, примяв перевязанным пальцем. — Никто из нас этого не заслужил. Вас гложет вина — но за что?  
Она знала эти мысли, сама она этим не страдала, но её немногочисленные спутники не желали узнать её мнение, перед тем, как излить душу. У Джереми Эмма хотя бы напросилась.  
Барретт поднялся.  
— Хорошая ты девчушка, Эмма. Ты и в правду этого не заслужила, — он потрепал её по голове.  
Эмма поёжилась от внезапного ветра. Когда Джереми почти скрылся в люке, она услышала тихое: «Спасибо».

***

День начался ужасно. Олли метался по кровати и стонал, Фрэна насилу утащили на поверхность — на взгляд Эммы, посылать сейчас парня куда-то — чистое убийство, но к её счастью, она лишь подчиненная. Гарри хороший командир, а хороший командир всегда знает сильные и слабые стороны своих людей, умеет относиться ко всем одинаково и не давать эмоциям затмить разум. Рана воспалилась, Оливер разодрал её во сне, нитки окровавленными червями облепили лодыжку.  
— Успокоительных нет. Обезболивающих такой степени — тоже. Последнее снотворное отдали Эмме.  
Эмме стало стыдно — порой перед вылазками она просила Феликса дать ей таблетки, чтобы не думать и заснуть, и вот, теперь из-за неё Олли так страдает. Она и докторку не уберегла, как её ещё только не выгнали.  
— Дай, что есть. Прочисти рану и зашей. Он должен ходить через две недели, хоть на костылях, но ходить. Эмма, подержи Оливера.  
Две недели. Ничтожно мало. Но Гарри права, нужно уходить из этого места. Они обчистили всё, что только могло оказаться полезным — без должных припасов им не выжить. Нужно двигаться хотя бы ради медикаментов — кто знает, в следующий раз такую рану может получить сама Эмма.

Через пару часов чистых нервов Олли затих, и Эмма пожалела, что нет Джереми и сигарет. Феликс, весь в крови, как и она сама, вышел из комнаты и кивнул ей:  
— Спасибо, ты очень помогла.  
— Если бы не я, Олли бы так не страдал, — ей всё ещё было стыдно за выведенное снотворное.  
— Всё в порядке, на твоем месте мог бы быть я, — Фил улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой. — Пойдем в душ?  
По старым предрассудкам, Эмма принимала ванну в одиночестве, несмотря на все неудобства процесса, но кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Не представляю, как он держится, — поделился Феликс, вымывшись и переодевшись.  
Они сидели на первом этаже и пили бурду под гордым названием «чай».  
— Олли?  
— Фрэн.  
Феликс помедлил, но потом добавил:  
— У тебя был когда-нибудь настолько близкий человек, за которого ты готова умереть?  
Родителей Эмма любила, но не до такой степени, конечно. Друзья были, но как-то стирались из памяти. С сестрой они близки уж абсолютно не были, а Майкл был настолько далёким, что Эмма даже не помнила, дружили ли они, поэтому покачала головой.  
— Фрэн заботился об Олли, когда у того мать умерла, а отца никогда не было. Понимаешь, он его своими руками вырастил, как сына собственного, а тут какую-то царапину пропустил, и вот, посмотри — занёс инфекцию, как бы ногу не пришлось отнимать. Ничего лучшего я не могу.  
Эмма завидовала способности сопереживать — у неё она закончилась где-то ко второму десятку вышибленных мозгов. Феликс был хороший парень, высокий, ладный, парни ей тоже нравились, Эмма и раньше на него заглядывалась, но почему сейчас нет? Наверное, два спутника, выбивших себе мозги отучили приближать к себе людей.  
— Фрэн большой мальчик, Феликс, а дети вырастают. Ему придется смириться. Если подтирать слюни, то как будет жить Олли, если Фрэн умрет?  
Она, конечно, утрировала, Олли был бесподобен в бесшумном передвижении, а ещё умел задерживать дыхание на несколько минут и никогда не терял хладнокровие, да и ребёнком уже не был, семнадцать лет сейчас — целый возраст, — но все всё равно продолжали звать его «Олли». Не потому ли всё ещё за ребенка держат?  
— Он и не будет, — хмыкнул Феликс, залпом допивая остатки чая. — Когда умерли родители, я винил во всем себя. Если бы не Гарри, то давно бы покончил с собой. С отцом у меня были не самые лучшие отношения, но маму я любил очень, почти так же сильно, как сейчас люблю Гарри.  
Эмма скептически подняла бровь, крутя в руках металлический стакан, успевший остыть. Выслушивать чужие откровения становится пагубной привычкой, хотя узнать о Феликсе она была не против — его рассказ, неосознанно, но всё же подрывал авторитет железного капитана, которой все считали Гарри, и, может быть, Фил сделал правильно, что доверился именно Эмме — при всём своей любопытстве, чужие тайны она хранила надёжней своих собственных. Когда она только присоединилась к группе, то подумала, что Феликс должен приходиться Харриет сыном — такого лёгкого и свободного отношения ни с кем другим у их лидера не было. С тётей всё же было сходство: чуть вьющиеся тёмные волосы, красиво переливающиеся на солнце, и большие карие глаза, оттенком вторящие волосам. Но Гарри была смуглой с тонким прямым носом, резкая, точно высеченная из камня грубыми штрихами. Феликс же отличался большей мягкостью и пластичностью, выглядел меланхоличным потомком аристократов со своей бледной кожей и россыпью едва заметных веснушек, которые приводили в восторг Нору и — неофициально — Эмму. Фил не был воином, и не скрывал своих пацифистских взглядов: если бы зомби могли разговаривать, юный мистер Бэйтс сутками напролёт пытался бы остановить нашествие разговорами. Эмма думала, что из группы его не выкидывают из жалости — красивый, зараза, а голос до жути мелодичный, что все готовы часами слушать — и потому, что он племянник Гарри. Эмма поняла свою ошибку в первую же неделю, когда успела разодрать о торчащую балку левое плечо. Феликс был недоученным медиком, исполнявшим ещё не данную клятву Гиппократа со всей серьёзностью, и именно он защитил Эмму от нападок группы, требовавшей ампутации целой руки и выкидывания девчонки к чёрту, как сломавшуюся вещь. Свою роль сыграла и Гарри, разумеется, увидевшая, что Эмма — годный стрелок, но Фил во много раз поднялся в глаза новоприбывшего снайпера, и больше Эмма не давала себе сомневаться в значимости каждого: если Гарри держит кого-то, то значит, они достойны.  
— Олли и Фрэн любят друг друга больше, чем матери могут любить своих детей, — продолжил Феликс, аккуратно тронув Эмму за руку.  
У Эммы была дурная привычка: уходить в свои мысли в любое время и полностью выпадать из реальности. Именно так она и потеряла докторку, а очнулась лишь когда вовремя появившаяся Хельга перебрасывала Эмму через забор, отстроенный у их базы. Эмма в одиночку вела докторку — наивную девочку с оленьими глазами, чем-то напоминавшую Джейн, которая совсем не выглядела на заявленные тридцать, — от научного центра, откуда та выползла, когда остальные доктора начали поедать друг друга. Эмму должен был сопровождать Джереми, но он откололся, назвав совсем неубедительную причину, и свернул куда-то в сторону аптек. Эмма не жаловалась, она всё понимала, хотя идти надо было почти сутки, а водить она так и не научилась. На своё счастье, она успела расспросить докторку до того, как ту сожрали вечно голодные твари. Эмма, наверное, сама бы не пережила, вернись она на базу в одиночестве, но удар на себя приняла Хельга (Эмма пряталась до тех пор, пока гнев Гарри на хозяйничающую на кухне Хельгу не прошёл) — не совсем равный обмен, но лучше так. Тогда Хельга была ещё полностью одетой, и Эмма наивно думала, что встретила нового выжившего. Не сказать, что она пожалела.  
— Больше чем матери? — хмыкнула она, отставив стакан в сторону. — Как наши Джон и Ричард?  
— Как Джон и Ричард, — подтвердил Феликс.  
Эмма фыркнула.  
— Самое время тратить впустую генофонд, когда мир на грани вымирания.  
— Не думал, что ты так хочешь стать матерью нового рода, — чуть улыбнулся Феликс, уставившись своими невозможными бездонными глазами — почему они такие притягивающие, когда от Гарри, обладательницы точно таких же, хочется спрятаться в глухом бункере?  
— Не хочу. Но не думаю, что Джейн согласится пополнить семейство ещё одним ребенком, Элизабет с Робертом ещё слишком малы, а Гарри... Ну, сам знаешь, что с Гарри.  
Феликс нахмурился, Эмма наступила по больному. Чуть поколебавшись, он всё же продолжил, быть может, причиной первого откровенного — и, что уж там, единственного — за четыре года разговора стало то, что кроме него, Эммы, раненного Олли и детей (Джейн все мысленно причисляли к ним же), на базе никого не было. Дети спали, Оливер, совместными усилиями, — тоже, на первом этаже было пусто, и тихие голоса гулко отражались в огромном пустом пространстве.  
— У Гарри был ребёнок. От Джереми. Давно, ещё когда она служила.  
— Что с ним случилось? — Эмма ненавидела подобные идиотские вопросы, это клише, но других, казалось, просто не было.  
— Родился мёртвым. И Гарри тогда едва откачали. Я не знаю деталей, но Джереми говорил, что они знали о том, что ребёнок будет мёртвым едва ли не стопроцентно, но всё равно решили попробовать. А сейчас я ей просто не позволю, когда мы даже душ нормально принять не можем.  
— Да и Гарри не молодеет, — Эмма почему-то совсем не чувствовала ничего, хотя пять лет назад такое показалось бы ей трагедией.  
— Посмотрю я на тебя в её возрасте, — возмутился Феликс, но Эмма уловила насмешливые интонации.  
Гарри было тридцать шесть, и вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме мог бы назвать её старой, но вдали от капитана все чувствовали себя безнаказанными и считали шутки в её сторону своим долгом.  
Феликс резко переменился в лице и вскочил из-за стола, быстро направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на нижний этаж.  
— Что-то с Олли, — быстро бросил он через плечо.  
Эмма ничего не ответила — помощи от неё все равно будет мало. Давней идеей было пробраться в отсек Гарри и изучить её бумаги — Эмма знала, что та, как истинная дочь армии, завела на каждого из группы своё дело — повезло как-то оказаться у неприкрытой двери и не выдать своё присутствие. Подходящего случая никак не выдавалось: Гарри не покидала базу, а Эмма постоянно участвовала в вылазках — годных снайперов было всего четверо, не считая Джереми. Можно было попросить Феликса оставить присматривать её за Оливером, но будет стыдно, если тот очнется от боли, а Эмма будет упоённо копаться в делах капитана — тут уже ничьё заступничество не спасёт. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать в жилой отсек к Феликсу.

Над Сакраменто занимался серый рассвет, Эмма крутила в руках винтовку, вглядываясь в унылые пустынные пейзажи. Сидеть без дела оказалось невероятно скучно. Отрадой в последние два дня стали долгие разговоры с Феликсом, и чем больше он нравился Эмме, тем сильнее она осознавала, что с ним у неё ничего не получится — даже объятий, куда уж там до отношений.  
Элизабет, вопреки обыкновению, ходила хмурой, и Роб крутился вокруг неё, стараясь хоть чем-нибудь развеселить — апогеем стало то, как он страстно прижал Эл к своей груди, запечатлев на лбу поцелуй. Эмма и Феликс одновременно умилились и старались не рассмеяться — до того комично это выглядело. Эл, кажется, полегчало, но ненамного. Джейн словно избегала Эмму и не высовывалась из своего отсека, не сказать, чтобы Эмма искала с ней встречи — Джейн она и сама не замечала, просто признавала факт присутствия.  
Где-то вдалеке, настолько, что даже в прицел было почти незаметно, ковылял одинокий зомби. Они были не редкостью, на территорию центра никогда не забирались, но Эмма малодушно думала о том, что не отказалась бы от схватки — пусть даже рукопашной.  
В люке появилась голова Феликса, волосы растрепались, а на побледневшем лице вырисовывались синюшные полукруги под глазами.  
— Пшёл спать, — добродушно поприветствовала его Эмма.  
Феликс покачал головой, словно прогоняя головокружение.  
— Олли заснул.  
— А разве он просыпался? — фыркнула она.  
Фил промолчал, нетвёрдо подошёл и со вздохом сел рядом.  
— Я серьёзно, поспи, — Эмма не удержалась от родительского жеста и растрепала ему волосы ещё больше.  
— Олли.  
— Никуда он не денется. И не умрет, это царапина, Феликс, а не укус, — Эмма поднялась и закинула винтовку на плечо. — Не сиди на бетоне, простудишься.  
Когда она спускалась, взгляд упал на перевязанный палец, бинты на котором наполовину свалились. Эмма быстро поправила остатки, чтобы не смотреть на следы зубов на фаланге. Ощущений не было никаких: поначалу палец немного ныл, но это быстро прошло. Иллюзия нормальности была самой страшной.  
На первом этаже Эмме встретилась Джейн, но та что-то пролепетала и молнией скрылась в медотсеке, за больничными белыми шторами.  
Через открытую дверь слышалось, как Бобби читал стихи Эл — Эмма остановилась и заглянула: Эл сидела на стуле, а Роберт расхаживал перед ней, заведя одну руку за спину, а другой жестикулируя, периодически прижимая к груди в театральном жесте. Эмма признала отрывок из «Короля Лир» и улыбнулась заметившей её Элизабет. Девчушка слабо дернула уголки губ в ответ и поймала руки Роберта, когда он проходил мимо неё в очередной раз. Он обернулся, надеясь увидеть причину столь резкой перемены, но Эмма уже быстро уходила вдаль по тёмным коридорам. Она забежала в свой отсек бросить винтовку и взять набор отмычек, честно стащенных у умерщвлённого зомби — когда живешь чуть ли не общиной, где от других тебя отделяет лишь одна стена, трудно иметь даже личное пространство, не то что неизвестные для всех вещи, — но Эмме удавалось прятать их не первый год. Пока она не прибилась к Гарри, взламывать замки приходилось с завидной регулярностью и в довольно экстремальных условиях — с толпой алчущих плоти и крови зомби и с пустой винтовкой на спине. Два года — достаточное время, чтобы даже навыки, отточенные до совершенства, забылись, а великой воровкой Эмма назвать себя не могла. Утешало то, что замок у Гарри вряд ли копирует защиту из швейцарских банков, — кабинет был единственно запираемым помещением, паранойя Гарри порой доходила до безумия, но не эта ли паранойя дала им возможность пережить этот ад? 

Эмма дождалась вечера (в коридорах становилось темно, точно в чьей-нибудь заднице, как не скажет Джереми) и выглянула в коридор: комната Фила была рядом с жилищем Гарри, в опасной близи от кабинета. Оставалось надеяться, что хождение за Оливером измотало его настолько, что он не услышит и бомбежку. Жаждой острых приключений из всей их группы страдали трое: неугомонный Эдди, Эннис и Эмма. Эдди отличался ещё и бесстрашием, смешанным с идиотизмом и неосторожностью, Эннис умело сдерживала себя, хотя не так уж часто отказывала себе в удовольствии побегать по крышам, раздражая и без того потревоженных зомби. Эмма умело мимикрировала под разумного человека — когда ты снайпер, ты должна быть хладнокровной, — поэтому никогда не делала ничего из того, что будоражит кровь и заставляет застилать адреналином рассудок, не удостоверившись, что она одна. За время, проведённое под землей, Эмма научилась прекрасно ориентироваться в кромешной тьме, засады отточили слух настолько, что она могла бы услышать тихий разговор на первом этаже, а навык бесшумной ходьбы пришлось освоить самым первым, иначе бы Эмма ни за что не продержалась так долго. Вторым жизненно необходимым качеством должно было быть хладнокровие и самоконтроль: как бы тихо ты ни двигалась, если твоё сердце стучит у горла, точно молот о наковальню, спасти свою шкуру вряд ли получится. Не сказать, что Эмма продвинулась в его освоении, но утешало то, что сдерживать свой страх не мог никто.  
Олли предсказуемо спал, даже на удивление спокойно. Эмма не опасалась, что он может заметить её — даже если очнется, наделает столько шума, что разбудит всех присутствующих. Эл и Роб сопели, обнявшись, вымотались настолько, что даже не закрыли дверь. Джейн в своей комнате не оказалось, наверное, всё ещё ошивается наверху. Комната Фила тоже была пуста, и это не могло быть ничем хорошим. Эмма для достоверности подергала ручку на двери кабинета Гарри — заперто. В голове затесалась мысль, что Феликс всё ещё не спустился с третьего этажа, он вполне мог заснуть, измотанный, и неплохо было бы проверить (и закрыть люк плотнее), но не хотелось высовываться и маячить перед Джейн. Сейчас или никогда.  
Эмма нервно облизала губы, чувствуя, как приятным теплом разлилась кровь по венам от учащённого сердцебиения. Работе это не мешало, наоборот, острые ощущение прибавляли ясности мыслям. Эмма наощупь нашла скважину и вытащила первую невидимку — их было всего одиннадцать, и они были настоящим сокровищем, трепетно собираемым в течении почти трёх лет.  
На замок Эмма потратила куда больше времени, чем могла бы — сказывался долгий перерыв, да и она постоянно дергалась, щурясь в даль тёмного коридора, высматривая Феликса, и теряла только что найденный правильный угол. На несчастный барьер ушло семь драгоценных невидимок, утешало лишь то, что она сможет узнать хоть толику о тайнах Гарри.  
Эмма быстро подошла к шкафу и выхватила книгу, подложив её у двери так, чтобы остался небольшой зазор — если Феликс и решит вернуться, вряд ли ему приспичит проверить сохранность кабинета тёти, но осторожность никогда не может быть лишней. Проблемой куда более серьёзной стало отсутствие освещения. Источниками света служили свечи, которые Гарри выдавала лично в руки, по одной штуке раз в неделю, спички в своих комнатах держать не разрешала — зажигаешь на кухне и идешь к себе, если потухла — значит, нечего тратить драгоценный материал. Свою свечу Эмма зажигала в последний раз очень давно, привыкнув жить в темноте. Подниматься на первый этаж за спичками было бы самоубийством, оставалось надеяться, что Гарри хранит свои где-нибудь здесь.  
Эмма наощупь выдвинула ящики у массивного стола, вознеся хвалу тому, кто его проектировал — замочной скважины не наблюдалось. Оставалось надеяться, что она не переворошит вещи настолько, чтобы вызвать подозрения — Гарри не составит труда сообразить, кто именно вломился в её кабинет. Долго оставаться тоже нельзя было, с Гарри станется помнить, насколько именно она сожгла свечи на собрании.  
Спичек не нашлось, но во втором ящике лежала зажигалка — было несколько странно обнаружить вещь из старого мира. Эмма зажгла две свечи на столе и быстро залезла обратно в ящики — папка с личными делами должна быть определенно там.  
Она прошарила все ящики трижды, подёргала стоящие книги за корешки — бесполезно. Единственным, что смогло привлечь внимание, были листы, где мелким ровным почерком были переписаны строки из блокнота Эммы. Она бы оскорбилась за столь наглое использование собственности, но Гарри систематизировала скудные знания лучше, чем когда-либо смогла бы Эмма.  
Эмма сняла стекающий воск пальцами, надеясь, что отметины не будут слишком видны. Чувство разочарования было противным, хотелось осмотреть кабинет ещё раз, но нужно было уходить. Эмма проверила содержимое ящиков на предмет достоверного расположения, в последний раз задвинула их, и выругалась — краем она прижала кусок бинта, сорвав повязку окончательно. Эмма резко дёрнула ткань, послышался треск, стол немного пошатнулся, часть оторвавшейся марли упала на пол. Эмма наклонилась — оставлять улики нельзя, но, поднимаясь, ударилась головой об стол от неожиданного скрипа двери.  
— Так-так-так, — протянул знакомый насмешливый голос.  
От удара свечи повалились, Эмма дёрнулась, чтобы поймать, и вновь выронила бинт из пальцев.  
— Гарри будет в ярости, — чужие прохладные пальцы выхватили из рук свечи, смахнули стекший воск и вернули кусок марли.  
Лицо Хельги в тусклом жёлтом свете, обрамленное тенями, было неестественно-серым, но в то же время — очень живым.  
— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь? — голос был хриплым, адреналин шумел кровью в ушах — в тишине даже это было слышно, точно церковный колокол в городишке с населением в несчастную тысячу.  
— Гонишь? — хищно улыбнулась Хельга, сверкнув зубами.  
— У тебя задание, — тише произнесла Эмма, посматривая в сторону коридора, но в жилом отсеке была тишина.  
Хельга придвинулась ближе, Эмме пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы смотреть в белёсые глаза, в полумраке казавшиеся чёрными дырами. Зомби стояла так близко, что жар от свечей чувствовался на щеках. Тени скрадывали эмоции, но что-то в её взгляде изменилось, что-то, что Эмма знала _слишком_ хорошо.  
Хельга подошла вплотную, коснувшись ногами и грудью Эммы. Шум крови сделался невыносимым.  
— Того, что ты ищешь, здесь нет, — на этот раз хриплым был её голос — как такое может быть у зомби?  
Эмма не ответила, хотя следовало бы. И уйти, потушив свечи и вернув книгу, тоже. Раскалённый воск капнул на щёку, но Эмма даже не отстранилась. В голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, чтобы выцепить хоть одну, пустота гудела, точно линии электропередач. Хельга не дышала, а собственное дыхание показалось неуместно громким и сбивчивым. Надо было уходить. Глаза Хельги оказались слишком близко, пламя свеч опалило виски. Хельга зацепила её локтем, и Эмма почувствовала жар от чужой голой кожи — или это было отголоском её собственного?  
— Что ты делаешь? — беззвучно прошептала она, глядя в пляску жёлтого пламени в чёрной тьме.  
— Ничего из того, чего бы ты не хотела, — быстро ответила Хельга и затушила свечи пальцами.  
Губы оказались чуть обветренными, мягкими и внезапно горячими. Хельга, не отрываясь, кинула свечи на стол, и притянула Эмму за плечи, зарывшись другой рукой в волосы. Эмма цеплялась за неё, как за последнюю надежду, и, чёрт возьми, кто бы мог подумать, что её может развезти настолько с простых поцелуев с, мать её, зомби. В перерывах Хельга тихо смеялась и целовала подставленную шею, пока Эмма пыталась отдышаться, слепо шаря руками по чужой спине — чёрт бы побрал Хельгу с её чёртовой анаэробностью.  
Когда Хельга сдвинула футболку и укусила за плечо, оставив засос на ключице, Эмма закусила губу до крови, сдерживая стон.  
— Маленькая провокаторша, — прохрипела зомби, впиваясь жёстким поцелуем.  
Она, наверное, сейчас с ума сходит от выстукивающего ритм чечётки сердца Эммы и бурлящей крови — до вожделенного Хельгу отделяла лишь тонкая кожа на шее.  
Эмма всё же застонала, но даже не вспомнила об опасности — первой отстранилась Хельга.  
— Всё ещё хочешь осквернить храм Гарри? — в голос вернулась привычная насмешка.  
Предложение было заманчивым, но Эмма покачала головой, не уверенная в том, увидели ли жест. Хельга склонилась, точно раздумывая, коротко поцеловала и подтолкнула к выходу. Эмма подняла книгу, опасливо осматриваясь по сторонам, — щёки горели, как у мальчишки, пойманного на воровстве яблок из соседского сада, — но всё было тихо. Книгу мягко забрали из рук, а секундой позже в коридоре нарисовалась сама Хельга — её умение передвигаться тенью всё ещё пугало до усрачки.  
Закрыть замок было легко, но руки тряслись, а биение сердца перетягивало на себя все мысли. Губы саднило, укушенное плечо (то самое, вывихнутое) ныло, но Эмма едва сдерживала улыбку. Хотелось признаться в чём-то самой себе, но она не давала: не сейчас. Хельга хмыкнула, присаживаясь рядом на корточки, и перехватила инструмент, словно невзначай задела губами ухо Эммы. Замок глухо щёлкнул, закрывшись, с колен исчез набор отмычек.  
— Идём, — потянула за собой Эмму Хельга. — У нас мало времени. Я же на задании.  
— Разумеется, — хмыкнула Эмма, стараясь не собрать спиной все косяки.  
Путь от кабинета до жилища Эммы — сто двенадцать шагов, восемьдесят семь, если в полную силу. С Хельгой, чьи непомерно длинные ноги постоянно путались под собственными, это заняло не меньше тысячи. Рядом с зомби Эмма чувствовала себя мелкой соплюшкой: в отряде из женщин выше её была только Гарри, но Гарри положено быть выше всех, поэтому это даже не смущало. Но Хельга переросла Эмму на целую голову, сделавшись ростом почти с Ричарда, а этот засранец был чертовых шесть фута два дюйма — единственное, что Эмме удалось вытащить из него, помимо возраста и места рождения. Выше был только был Брюс, но его семь дюймов невероятной высоты компенсировались добрым сердцем в равных пропорциях.  
Эмма в который раз наступила Хельге на ногу, но извиняться пришлось не словами — губами и языком. Дверь наглое создание открыло её многострадальной спиной, на кровать швырнуло без особой нежности. В облюбованную шею Хельга вгрызлась до крови, больно, но не настолько, чтобы оттолкнуть. Она оторвалась, испытующе глядя на Эмму, спрашивая разрешения. Эмма не удержалась — медленно провела по щеке, залипнув на губах, испачканных собственной кровью. Подумать о том, каким месивом на следующее утро окажется её шея, она не успела — в сумрачных тенях Хельга казалась нереальной, будто бы всё было лишь игрой распалённого воображения. Эмма бы могла списать на долгие годы воздержания, но списывать было не на что. Зажмурившись, она прижалась ко рту Хельги, слизывая собственную солёную кровь под долбанный шум в ушах, разрешая всё. К чёрту, подумала она. На утро ничего из этого не будет.  
Хельга утробно зарычала, сдергивая футболку, перепачкав её, — придется прятать, пока не влезут в драку, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Эмма кусала губы, пытаясь не стонать в голос, а Хельга целовала их, спускалась ниже и вновь возвращалась. Когда на пол со звоном полетел любимый кинжал, а Хельга сдернула остатки одежды, Эмма перестала сдерживаться. 

Утро встретило её противным писком будильника — и вокруг абсолютно никого не было.

***

Впервые за долгие годы собственное выдрессированное тело отказало: Эмма приподнялась и со стоном завалилась обратно. Скомканное тонкое одеяло валялось на полу, желания доползти до зеркала не было — в отсеке темно, на первый этаж, чтобы осмотреть себя, идти рискованно. Эмма повернула голову и скривилась от боли. Если бы не чужие следы на теле и явно огромный синяк — как знала, скотина, куда кусать, чтобы невозможно было скрыть одеждой, — то всё могло бы благополучно оказаться игрой распалённого воображения. Эмма прислушалась к себе. Отвращения не было, шока тоже. Она только что переспала с зомби, к тому же — девушкой. Апокалипсис творит просто чудеса с устоями старого мира.  
Горячее после сна тело быстро остыло, и Эмма лениво подцепила валяющийся кусок ткани — перешитую простынь. Гарри не давала им повода расслабиться. Одежда хаотично валялась на полу, и какое счастье, что они живут в темноте. Следов Хельги нигде не было, точно всё действительно привиделось. Эмма для достоверности провела пальцами по шее — нет, болит, и, наверное, ужасно выглядит. Как-то запоздало она осознала, что её укусила _зомби_. Идиотизм, конечно, вирус могли передавать только предводители (о недавнем кошаке и своей хронической неудаче Эмма старалась не думать), но встретить свою смерть в руках Хельги было вполне заманчиво, учитывая, что теперь дата совсем непредсказуема.  
Эмма поёрзала, надеясь перевернуться на живот и продолжить соблазнительное ничегонеделание.  
Топот она услышала сквозь сон, и хватило её только чтобы подтянуть одеяло чуть выше, прикрыв торс по поясницу, — учитывая тех, кто был в сознании и состоянии ходить, это мог быть только Фил или дети. Хотя Феликс умудрился бы ещё и прочитать лекцию за голую спину в собственном отсеке. Настойчивый стук в дверь Эмма игнорировала упорней, чем скотинистый будильник.  
— Просыпайся! — Феликс был взволнован настолько, что буквально кричал.  
Не хотелось даже думать.  
— Эмма, вставай! Там зомби!  
Тело прошило, как электрическим разрядом — _твою мать_ , их же всего двое, и Феликс ни к чему, серьёзней скальпеля, в жизни не притронулся. Кого он оставил? Мысль, что сейчас наверху их защищает малыш Роберт ледяной волной прокатилась по позвоночнику и выкинула из кровати. Парню было всего десять, винтовка весила с него, если не больше, не Эл же там стоит, в самом деле.  
Фил так и стоял, как влетел в комнату — зацепившись рукой за косяк, и сопя так громко, словно его усердие могло что-то изменить — лучше бы стрелять научился, падла принципиальная. Одежду Эмма натянула в секунды, с десяток ушло на то, чтобы найти кинжал — дурной пример заразителен. Последней Эмма подцепила футболку — ту самую, вчерашнюю, с кровью.

Перекинутая через плечо винтовка неприятно била по больному, шею саднило, глаза разбегались по сумеркам — чёрт знает, сколько Эмма спала, но этого было недостаточно. Перепуганную Джейн, оказавшуюся на пути, она отшвырнула в стену с почти садистским удовольствием и тут же словила неодобрительное цыканье Фила. Хотелось развернуться и впечатать приклад в красивое лицо — и плевать на всю новоприобретенную симпатию, бросить бы за стену и смотреть, как начнёт со своим пацифизмом выживать.  
Винтовкой Эмма зацепилась за отверстие на третий этаж, дёрнулась так, что недавно вправленное плечо надсадно затрещало, грубый ремень полоснул по вчерашнему укусу и россыпи засосов. Небо оставалось розовым совсем тонкой полосой, покрываясь слоем прозрачно-жёлтого и тусклого синего. Едва ли прошло пару часов с рассвета. Роберт, положив винтовку на кусок стены, стоял на коленях, пыхтел, стараясь удержать и стрелять — и ведь стрелял, чертёнок. Эл сидела рядом, сосредоточенная, держа в руках обоймы и в перерывах гладя Роба по плечу.  
Дело было гиблым. Стоило оттащить детей за шкирку и не давать тратить боеприпасы. Кажется, не прибитый Эммой зомби привёл компанию — их было столько, что часов методичной долбёжки хватило, чтобы пробить толстую бетонную стену. Обстреливать сверху было бесполезно, единственным вариантом было не пропустить тварей дальше за два слоя металлического ограждения, поставленных для успокоения нервов Гарри — Эмма, если переживет, обязательно расцелует её за паранойю и раскается во всём содеянном (и даже в мыслях касательно того стола). Роберта она оттащила за шкирку, скинув на руки показавшемуся бледному Филу, проорав вслед про запертые двери. И всё же расстреляла магазин — бегло, не глядя, но несколько из жаждущих чужой плоти упали. Эмма скинула винтовку и подошла к краю — геройствовать было не время, хоть от третьего этажа был только пол да недостроенные, по пояс, стены, прыгать высоко и опасно, но спускаться цивильным способом времени не было — скотины уже ломились в первый металлический забор.  
Решётки на окнах — кажется, чугунные — поверх толстого слоя досок оказались едва ли не манной небесной. Эмма умудрилась сползти по стене, содрав кожу с плеча (другого, по счастью), и сломав меньше ногтей, чем рассчитывала. Приземлилась всё равно жёстко, и удар неприятно отдал в колени, заставив замереть на лишние секунды. Бойцом в ближнем бою Эмма была вполне посредственным — годилось, чтобы вырезать не очень шустрых зомби, но против умелого парнишки с ножом в какой-нибудь подворотне она вряд ли бы выстояла.  
Нарезать круги по периметру, засовывая лезвие через сетку в головы мертвецов, оказалось занятием весьма идиотским и — она когда-нибудь научится думать на пару шагов дальше? — ещё больше провальным. Зомби было целое стадо, вторично умершие не успевали оседать на землю, наваливались на решетку, и столбы жалобно скрипели под напором всё прибывающих тварей. Прикончив ещё с десяток, Эмма перелезла через второй забор — всё, дальше отступать некуда, если Фил не слажал и замуровал вход, как следует, — приземлившись на больное плечо. Снова. За грёбанные четыре года она так и не научилась перепрыгивать через препятствия, не вышибая себе колени или не отбивая плечи.  
Эмма перехватила скользкую от мозгов рукоять крепче и смотрела, как со стоном прогнулась первая стена. Подступающее стадо проломило дырку в бетонной ещё больше, подкрепление явилось незамедлительно. Элизабет, так и не ушедшая с крыши, что-то кричала ей, но Эмма видела лишь перед собой серое расплывающееся месиво, медленно приближающееся к ней. Вместо расчёта в голове крутились бесполезные мысли о том, что хотя бы не умрет почти монашкой, да и кто на неё соблазнился — сама Хельга, ха-ха, отсосите все. Перед вторым забором Эмма носилась ещё быстрее, механическими действиями отгоняя ненужные мысли. До тех самых пор, пока лезвие не застряло в чьём-то слишком крепком лбу, а в руках оказалась никому не нужная пластмассовая рукоять.  
Эмма развернулась. Морда зомби, маячившая в десятке дюймов от неё, кажется, улыбалась. Перед тем, как отключиться под падающим забором, Эмма увидела белёсую молнию, мелькнувшую где-то справа, а потом накрыло блаженное звенящее ничего.

***

Попытка подняться с треском провалилась: стоило Эмме приподнять голову, как пульсирующая боль заставила со стоном откинуться обратно. Левой руке что-то мешало, плечи ныли на разный лад, прокушенный палец дергало, а правая нога была слишком туго перебинтована. Сфокусировать зрение на чём-то, дальше плавающего кончика носа, упорно не получалось. Эмма пошевелилась, стараясь оценить масштабы избитости, и все синяки не замедлили о себе напомнить.  
— А ну тихо, — раздался голос сверху.  
Эмма запрокинула голову, насколько позволяла жёсткая поверхность. Перед глазами замаячили жёлтые язычки пламени и в их отсветах обрисовывался тёмный силуэт. Она лежала на земле. Эмма всё же перевернулась, и тут же закашлялась, захлебнувшись ощущениями. Левое плечо, содранное и прибитое забором, очевидно, было не слишком радо манёвру. Согнав пелену слёз с глаз, Эмма увидела маячившую руку, закованную в гипс. _Заебись._ Немного везло в том, что угораздило родиться правшой. Не везло в том, что правая нога была забинтована практически от лодыжки до колена, и проступившие бурые пятна не обещали радостных прогулок по цветущей Калифорнии.  
— Пей, — обладательницей голоса оказалась Хельга, выглядящая ещё страшнее, чем обычно.  
Белёсые глаза, уставившиеся в упор, под сведёнными у переносицы бровями, выглядели просто жутко. Куда хуже выглядела сама Хельга — Эмма не сразу поняла причину смены её гардероба на свободную футболку (белую, у неё что, пункт на это?) и армейские штаны с сапогами — от навеянных мыслях о Гарри Эмма поморщилась. У Хельги не хватало почти всей плоти на левой руке, часть шеи была откушена (окей, торчащие наружу ключицы и какие-то мышцы — связки? — выглядели просто _неебически_ страшно). Одежда скрадывала остальное, но судя по прихрамыванию, большей части ног ей не хватало тоже.  
Хельга стояла и выразительно смотрела на распластавшуюся Эмму, напрочь забывшую о поставленной перед ней чашке.  
— Пей, — напомнила она и присела, чтобы дать в руки — не сказать, что ей удалось это слишком хорошо.  
Эмма послушно проглотила жидкость, пролив половину на землю — пить, лежа на боку, не самое удобное занятие.  
— Какого чёрта ты туда полезла, — Эмма уловила уставшие нотки в её голосе — Хельга не спрашивала, Хельга говорила, что Эмма — полное мудачьё, и почему она не бросила её на растерзание голодной орде — тот ещё вопрос века.  
— Там были заборы, — звуки из собственной глотки показались чужими.  
Хельга промолчала — взгляд был красноречивей любых слов.  
— Это... ты? — Эмма потрясла гипсом.  
Рука опухала и начинала ныть по мере возвращения в сознание. Хельга кивнула.  
— Нехило тебя, — голос срывался в шёпот.  
— Заживёт, — хмыкнула Хельга.  
А Эмме сделалось внезапно страшно — даже тех знаний, полученных с не прогулянных уроков биологии, хватало на осознание, что без пищи ни о какой регенерации думать не стоит. Эмма постаралась аккуратно отползти подальше, но выдала себя, разразившись потоком ругани, — зацепила сапогом перевязанную ногу. Хельга оценила манёвр и насмешливо фыркнула.  
— То, что ты всё ещё жива и относительно залатана, ничего тебе не говорит?  
— Что ты обо мне заботишься? — ляпнула Эмма первую пришедшую в голову мысль.  
— Именно, — лицо Хельги разгладилось, вернулась привычное выражение какие-же-вы-все-идиоты, и Эмма отчасти была рада этому. — Стала бы я рисковать собой, вытаскивая твою задницу из-под голодных ушлёпков, тащить тебя сюда и лечить по мере возможностей, если бы видела в тебе исключительно еду?  
Наверное нет, про себя ответила Эмма.  
— Нет, девочка, — подтвердила Хельга, а Эмму почти не обиделась за девочку — двадцать два в их мире — целый возраст, — у меня на тебя иные планы.  
Хельга направилась куда-то, где ограниченной обзор Эммы не смог достать. Снова стало страшно, и она позвала:  
— Эй?  
— Что? — раздалось опять сверху.  
Немного отлегло.  
— У меня два вопроса, — если разговаривать, то можно было на время забыть о боли.  
— Валяй, — Хельга снова вернулась, держа что-то в руке, и Эмма честно залипла на мелькнувшую мимо задницу — ей же теперь официально можно, да?  
— Где мы и почему ты была на базе?  
— В Вудленде, — Хельга развязала что-то, и Эмма поморщилась, поняв.  
— Что? — спросила зомби, откусывая мясо. — Хочешь тоже? Другой еды у нас всё равно нет, а меня тебе нечего стесняться.  
Эмма мотнула головой. Не хотелось ничего. Разве что чего-нибудь помягче под телом и что-нибудь тёплое. Или кого-нибудь.  
— А почему я была на базе... Ты уверена, что хочешь слышать это сейчас? Давай расскажу, когда ты сможешь хотя бы стоять на ногах. И предположим, я осталась из-за твоей задницы, как тебе такое объяснение? — Хельга — о, чёрт возьми — действительно улыбалась.  
Эмма попыталась улыбнуться в ответ, проглотив ледяной ком в горле, — что там она говорила про пугающую до усрачки способность бесшумно двигаться? Это она ещё Хельгу с открытой глоткой не видела.  
— О, извини, — Хельга, кажется, смутилась.  
— Ничего. Я привыкну, — Эмме хотелось обозвать себя сентиментальной соплёй, но не протянуть руку к ней она просто не могла.  
Хельге пришлось пересесть вплотную, чтобы коснуться пальцев Эммы — когда костлявая спина зомби, где определенно не хватало куска бока (привыкнешь, а?), коснулась перевязанной ноги, захотелось взвыть от посыпавших искр из глаз, но Эмма только улыбнулась и сжала пальцы сильнее.

Выживать с Хельгой оказалось легко. Даже без удобств вроде постоянной койки и воды — за эти полгода, что Эмма провела бок о бок с зомби, она никогда не чувствовала себя такой живой, даже в ту, старую жизнь. Вдвоём было проще. Во всём. Хельга упорно молчала, не рассказав ничего с того самого момента, как утащила Эмму с базы в Сакраменто, но Эмма не обижалась, получая каждую ночь под бок горячее (нет, Хельга определённо всё ещё пугала до усрачки) гладкое тело.  
Чувство юмора у зомби оказалось таким же крипотным, как и она сама. Две недели они провели в Юрике, и провели бы больше, если бы Хельге не приспичило махать сидящей в машине Эмме упаковкой прокладок и орать, что течь капитана скоро будет залатана. Заставить Хельгу убегать на своих двоих было совсем не совестно.  
Идиотизм, сопряжённый с беспечностью — вот чего не хватало железной дисциплине Гарри. Выживать с ней было безопасней, но хуже. Ржавели мозги от бесконечной жизни по расписанию, от непрекращающегося дня сурка.  
— Не жалеешь, что ушла? — спросила Хельга, ставя перед ней тарелку.  
Они сидели в отжатой у зомби забегаловке — за эти полгода Эмма приучилась есть человечину, не спрашивая, откуда Хельга выкапывает ещё живых (или не очень) бедняг и не обращать внимания на раскиданные вокруг трупы, продолжая вести почти что светскую беседу.  
— Не думаешь, что уже можно рассказать?  
Хельга вздохнула и доела мясо.  
— Это Америка, милая. Здесь куда ни посмотри — всюду заговор. Вы не единственные выжившие — на самом деле, вас достаточно много, только шкеритесь по углам знатно, — Хельга кивнула на тарелку Эммы, подтверждая. — Не всё правительство умерло. Не все учёные. Гарри сказала, что поведёт вас на север по достаточно идиотской причине — там холодно, а значит мало трупов. Нет, серьёзно, какого черта вы повелись?  
— А у нас был выбор?  
— Он есть всегда, — хмыкнула Хельга и продолжила. — На её несчастье, до того, как найти вас, я прошла весь чертов материк — с Канады по всем грёбанным штатам. Я знаю, куда она ведет людей. Связь сдохла, вспоминают методы Средневековья. И неужели ни у кого не вызывал подозрения источник пищи, если вы — единственные выжившие в округе?  
Эмма кашлянула и посмотрела на Хельгу выражением «дорогая-я-слишком-тупая-чтобы-понять».  
— Гонцы, солнце. Вроде вашего раненного мальчишки. Разумеется, Харриет была слишком осторожной, чтобы послать кого-нибудь из вас, подобранных идиотцев. Отсиживаться, пока все на задании — идеальное прикрытие для неё и её как-его-там...  
— Джереми?  
— Без разницы. В общем, перехватила я одного парнишку с весточкой для вашего руководства, ещё до того, как встретила тебя. Оставшаяся верхушка решила, что все из «Икара» благополучно отправились на тот свет, а значит, пора готовить новое поколение безумных учёных из остатков. Им нужен материал. Те, кто пережили. Наверное, из ваших образцов можно что-нибудь сделать, какую-нибудь вакцину, чтобы не дать новой цивилизации загнуться. И размножение, да. Ты просто не представляешь, как должна мне быть благодарна, что я вытащила твою задницу. Эти чёртовы военные, не умеющие ослушаться приказа... А ведь она мне нравилась, нет, серьёзно.  
Эмма прищурилась и пнула Хельгу — той всё равно, что дробь слону, но собственная ревность удовлетворена. Не то, чтобы было к кому, но всё же.  
— Мы в Уиллоу-Крик, — начала Эмма, воскрешая в мозгах карту.  
— Мы в Уиллоу-Крик, — подтвердила зомби, беззастенчиво стягивая недоеденную человечину с тарелки бывшего снайпера Гарри.  
— Мы идём в Реддинг, — заключила Эмма.  
— Только если ты этого хочешь. Всё ещё можно повернуть на север.  
— Почему север? В холоде действительно трудно выживать не-мёртвым?  
— Нет, Канада относительно чистая. Это в ваших Штатах не продохнуть. Оттуда можно будет двинуть в старушку-Европу. Говорят, там получше с численностью _живых._  
— Серьёзно? — усмехнулась Эмма. — Не поверю. И с чего бы Штаты стали моими?  
— О, я не говорила, что родом из Ирландии? И в Европе всегда был народ умнее, смирись. Нечего было бунтовать против британцев в восемнадцатом веке — кто знает, может быть, интеллекта бы побольше перепало.  
— Ты ирландка, — напомнила Эмма.  
— Не начинай шутить про виски.  
— Какого чёрта ты защищаешь честь британцев?  
— Кто знает, может я не люблю синий, — Хельга определенно напрашивалась, и если бы не чертов стол...  
— Подожди. Даже если мы доберемся до Канады... — Хельга злобно глянула на неё — не любила сомнения Эммы в том, удастся и той выжить. — Окей, когда мы доберемся до Канады, то как попадем в Европу?  
— Стащим чей-нибудь корабль.  
— И ты умеешь им управлять?  
— Йо-хо-хо, и я ирландка. Я провела всё детство на чёртовой рыбацкой лодке, естественно, я знаю, как управлять кораблем.  
— Я не поеду с тобой на лодке через Атлантику!  
— Тогда можешь плыть за мной, — Эмма научилась находить улыбку Хельги очаровательной — когда горло и лицо в порядке, можно было увидеть следы прошлой красоты; они совсем не исчезли — затонировались серым.  
Они сидели в забегаловке, украшенной прибитыми зомби, улыбаясь друг другу, и грёбанное солнце кидало свои косые бледные январские лучи, и это выглядело как сцена из сопливой мелодрамы, а Эмма чувствовала, как её распирает нежностью, и теперь немного стыдилась, вспоминая, как дразнила влюбленную сестру — интересно, что бы та сказала, увидев едва ли не пускающую слезу умиления Эмму. Хельга сжала ногами ногу Эммы, которую та так и не убрала, увлёкшись периодическими попинываями зомби. В белёсых глазах Эмма видела отражение своего собственного взгляда — надежды, обещания, чего? Хельга невесомо выписывала завитки на коленке, Эмма сползала по потрёпанному и, кажется, забрызганному чужими мозгами кожаному диванчику всё ниже и ниже, давая пальцам Хельги большее пространство.  
— Не хочешь снять комнату в мотеле?  
— Они здесь есть? — фыркнула Эмма.  
— Не замечала в тебе страсти к эксгибиционизму, мисс Рэнделл, — кивнула Хельга на хаотично разбросанные трупы.  
— Кстати, — Эмму осенило настолько, что она резко подтянулась на сидении. — Хельга — это же не твоё настоящее имя?  
— Кто знает, — страсти к мистицизму всё же не отнять.  
— Эй, — Эмма пнула Хельгу второй ногой. — Нечестно — ты знаешь обо мне все.  
— И ещё всю тебя — буквально, — ты к чему?  
— К тому, что я не знаю о тебе дальше, что ты любишь шоколад и зомби.  
— Ещё я из Ирландии.  
— И рыбачила всё детство.  
— Вот видишь! — усмехнулась Хельга. — Прибавь к этому, что я прошла все Штаты до тебя, и получишь краткую версию моей биографии.  
— Хочу полную.  
— Когда-нибудь.  
Хельга в момент стала серьёзной, и Эмма поняла — расскажет. Она бы не стала молчать без причины, может, старые травмы, может, не слишком чистое прошлое. Эмму, на самом деле, это волновало мало — того, что Хельга спасала её задницу дважды (на деле — куда больше) было более, чем достаточно для доверия.  
— Мы найдем этот чёртов мотель?  
— Чем плох этот стол? — когда Хельга смотрела, чуть прищурившись, разложить её хотелось на любой более-менее пригодной поверхности.  
— Так и знала, что связалась с извращенкой, — вздохнула зомби. — И каннибалом. Самое время спасаться бегством.  
Эмма закатила глаза, но поднялась и направилась к выходу, сцепив руки с Хельгой.  
— Эй, — окликнула её зомби, тычась губами в плечо — разница в росте была как нельзя кстати.  
— Что?  
— Куда мы отправимся?  
Эмма помедлила, но знала ответ раньше, чем сказала.  
— В Реддинг.

В пыльном зеркале укус казался не таким уж страшным — Эмма обвела красный контур от зубов Хельги. Она кусалась и раньше, не так, конечно, как положено кусать зомби, но до крови, и всё равно было стрёмно.  
— Что, высчитываешь время до превращения? — фыркнула Хельга, развалившись на кровати с найденным потрёпанным романом.  
— Мой первый укус добьёт меня раньше, — пошутить не получилось, Хельга резко выпрямилась и уставилась на Эмму немигающим взглядом.  
— Ты не умрёшь, — медленно, точно успокаивая дикое животное, сказала она. — Вирус предводителей застывает в месте укуса — тем более, в твоём случае. Обычно он в спящем состоянии разносится с кровью, и нужен какой-нибудь сильный толчок, чтобы привести его в действие. Страх и паника от того, что ты укушена — как раз то, что вирусу нужно. Но у него есть серьёзный недостаток. В спящем состоянии он легко вытесняется другим вирусом, тем, который уже был активирован. Моим, например. Тот кошак едва тебя поцарапал, крови не было, я видела. Вирус застрял у тебя под кожей, так что ты бы в любом случае могла не волноваться насчёт скорой смерти. И, кстати, в твоём случае ампутация — действительно выход.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты постепенно заражала меня? — от мысли, что она тоже может стать зомби стало не очень хорошо.  
— Ты её спасаешь, а она предъявляет тебе претензии, — разыгрывая оскорблённую, Хельга даже откинула книгу в сторону.  
— Это просто как-то... неожиданно, — примирительно сказала Эмма, протягивая руку к Хельге.  
Хельга для приличия ещё поворчала, но встала с кровати и обняла Эмму сзади.  
— Я тоже стану как ты? — даже в покрытом многолетними слоями пыли зеркале, картина выцеловывающей плечо Эммы Хельги завораживала.  
— Я такая страшная? — хмыкнула зомби.  
— Вовсе нет. Я боюсь не за тело — не хочу ходить, пуская слюни до колена с одной мыслью в голове.  
— И не будешь, — поцелуй пришелся на место недавнего укуса, и Эмма подумала, что им стоит запретить разговаривать вблизи от любых горизонтальных поверхностей. — Тебе страшно?  
— От тебя? — усмехнулась Эмма, поймав белую прядь, щекотавшую ухо.  
— Нет, вообще. От зомби, от мира.  
— Страшно, конечно, — пожала плечами Эмма; не боятся только дураки, страх — единственное, благодаря чему она всё ещё жива. — Когда я ходила на задания, зомби выглядели просто как мешающие объекты, даже не расценивала их, как угрозу. Да издали тоже не страшно — по-настоящему бояться начинаешь только когда видишь морду на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя. Когда в угол загоняют тоже страшно. Пару раз я прикрывала одна группу, пока они отступали, патроны кончались, а зомби — нет. Я бы, наверное, из собственных кирпичей смогла крепость построить, если бы не адреналин.  
— А значит бегать у забора, пытаясь перебить целое стадо, страшно не было? — подкалывать Эмму за её периодическое безрассудство — одно из любимых занятий Хельги.  
— Я... Тогда не было. Подумала о том, какую кару мне устроит Гарри, если я позволю захватить базу.  
— Твоему хладному трупу?  
— С неё станется.  
— А со мной? — после паузы спросила Хельга.  
— А с тобой не страшно. Совсем. Я даже не боялась, как другие, что природа возьмет над тобой верх, и ты пооткусываешь всем нам головы.  
— Любопытство сгубило кошку, — многозначительным тоном протянула Хельга, смотря сверху вниз.  
— Сгубило ли? — Эмма развернулась и ответно укусила за шею — зомби без разницы, а её собственная часть тела отомщена.  
Наверху послышались звуки падающей мебели. Сомнений в том, кто был им причиной, не оставалось.  
— Ты сказала, здесь никого нет, — зашипела Эмма, быстро закидывая винтовку на плечо и доставая кинжал.  
— Никого и не было, — пожала плечами Хельга. — Проверила бы сама, на меня они всё равно не реагируют.  
Звук повторился прямо над самыми их головами.  
— Уверена, что хочешь этого? — кивнула Хельга на оружие в руках у Эмма.  
— Нет, — чуть поколебавшись, ответила она. — Пошли. Стоит навестить Гарри.

***

Подступы к Реддингу больше напоминали остывшее поле битвы, когда природа уже успела замаскировать следы прошедшей бойни, но в воздухе всё ещё витает дымка тревоги и нервного напряжения. Каждый раз, когда они оставляли машину, Хельга шла впереди футов на пять — достаточно, чтобы предотвратить случайное нападение и обезвредить ловушки, но слишком далеко для реальной угрозы. Эмма обычно не жаловалась — скорость реакции у зомби была потрясающая, да и собственное чутьё редко когда её подводило.  
То, что произошло что-то _плохое_ , Эмма почуяла, стоило деревьям начать редеть, а вдалеке — вырисовываться силуэтам зданий. Она чуть отстала от Хельги, заставив себя осмотреться по сторонам и сжав винтовку с такой силой, что перелом полугодовой давности заныл фантомной болью. Белый хвост вспышкой мелькал между деревьев, и Эмма, не тратя время на оклики, наплевала на бесшумность, ускоряя шаг. Ветки мерзко хрустели под тяжелыми ботинками, и почему-то лезло в голову неуместное сравнение с хрустом костей. Хельга замерла, выйдя на поляну, но Эмма не спешила догонять, точно что-то удерживало её — противное ощущение того, что ты не хочешь знать, но придётся.  
— Может, стоит пойти в обход, — медленно проговорила Хельга, выставив руку в предостерегающем жесте.  
Эмма сжала винтовку крепче (чёртова кость определенно срослась неправильно) и осторожно, точно боясь спугнуть чуткую дичь, подошла к зомби.  
— Какого хрена здесь произошло? — хриплым голосом спросила она, осознав картину.  
Некогда ходячие трупы лежали, вывернутые, скрюченные, точно срубленные деревья, в луже засохшей крови валялась чья-то зверски оторванная рука (эти кольца, подумала Эмма, почуяв пробежавший по спине холодок, это же Джон...), наполовину отгрызенное ухо, которое неаккуратно срезали ножом — удалось несчастному только с третьей попытки, два куска висели, обрамлённые алым контуром (серьги... серьги были только у Уоррена), и кровь, застывшая, бурая кровь, покрывавшая густым слоем пожелтевшую траву.  
— Ебать, — ёмко описала увиденное Хельга.  
Эмме резко захотелось сделать что-нибудь театральное — выпустить винтовку, упасть на колени, застыв в прострации, — но пальцы будто примёрзли, а в голове противный голос нашёптывал, что так им и надо.  
Хельга отмерла первой, быстро глянув на неподвижную Эмму, и аккуратно, обходя кровь, двинулась вперёд.  
— Их застали врасплох, — донесся её голос из-за деревьев. — Костер погас не так уж давно. Странно, если учесть, что их вела Гарри.  
— Почему? — отвисла, наконец, Эмма. — Гарри бы так не слажала.  
— Вот поэтому, — кивнула Хельга на брошенные вещи, как только Эмма подошла к ней.  
Вокруг недавнего костра валялись тяжелые армейские рюкзаки, недоеденные консервы, растоптанные бутылки с водой, пара кукол, кусок оторванной футболки (Элизабет, с содроганием догадалась Эмма), оружие, патроны, нож Джереми и испачканные сажей и лесной грязью «Поющие в терновнике» — любимая книга Мелиссы.  
— Кажется, рюкзак Гарри, — пнула его ногой Хельга. — В твоём полном распоряжении.  
Эмма боязливо осмотрелась по сторонам, всё ещё подрагивая от увиденного и — чёрт возьми — любопытства.  
— Они же ушли, — поняв, сказала Хельга. — Скорее всего, загнали твоих собратьев в угол и караулят. Особенно того, с оторванной рукой и ухом. И я рядом.  
— Тех, — машинально поправила Эмма.  
Помолчала, гипнотизируя взглядом чужие вещи.  
— Тебя они все равно не почувствуют, — зачем-то повторила слова Хельги Эмма, сбрасывая винтовку под ноги и усаживаясь на корточки перед рюкзаком Гарри.  
Под запасами патронов, воды, нехилым мотком веревки, фонаря и коробки медикаментов (интересно, Джон и Уоррен ещё не мучаются от подступающего заражения?), обнаружилось то, за чем Эмма безуспешно охотилась два года на базе, и — с восхищением и почти ненавистью — Эмма извлекла свой набор отмычек и драгоценный блокнот с записями, теперь, правда, испорченный, хоть и аккуратными, но совершенно чужими пометками Гарри. Не менее драгоценный карандаш, который, как впоследствии выяснилось, достала Хельга, был безвозвратно утерян, или покоился в относительной целости на дне чьего-нибудь мешка — по крайней мере, Эмма на это надеялась.  
Личные дела были аккуратно запакованы в водонепроницаемые пакеты — каждая папка в отдельный. Надо отдать должное железной леди, но где, чёрт возьми, она нашла такую роскошь? Эмма аккуратно отложила в сторону свои отмычки и блокнот, пожертвовав разорванным в порыве праведного любопытства пакетом ради подстилки. Первым делом оказалась папка Джереми (охуеть, она рассортировала их по алфавиту), и Эмма, отдав должное маниакальному перфекционизму, поняла, что есть куда более стоящий повод охуеть — например, тот, что Гарри завела личное дело на собственного мужика. Излишняя предосторожность или грёбанная болезнь? Открыть вожделенную папку Эмма не успела, услышав свист Хельги, незаметно ретировавшейся вглубь леса, обратно к трассе.  
— Что? — мгновенно выпрямилась Эмма, хватая винтовку, впрочем, не забыв отложить в сторону дело Джереми.  
— Ты определённо не хочешь это видеть, — донеслось из глубины.  
Каждый шаг давался всё труднее, а Эмма словно разучилась дышать. Хельга, очевидно, уходила всё дальше, и до Эммы доносились нечёткие обрывки её ругани, повторяющейся, но весьма эмоциональной.  
Смутные очертания, выросшие между сосен, заставили проглотить ком в горле и усиленно отгонять назойливую мысль — ту самую, которую никогда нельзя думать.  
Хельга в мгновение выросла рядом, удерживая рукой Эмму за плечо.  
— Может, не стоит... — начала она, прекрасно понимая, что Эмма все равно пойдёт.  
Эмма накрыла руку Хельги своей, печально улыбнувшись состраданию и переживанию в её глазах — за столько времени она, наконец, научилась различать в них выражения (или научилась придумывать, чтобы заполнить белёсую пустоту), — и шагнула вперёд.  
Хотелось сказать то самое «ебать», но из горла вырвался какой-то рваный полустон, похожий на первые звуки рыдания. Эдди и Эннис, бледные, оттеняемые бурым покровом, лежали почти рядом, протягивая друг другу руки — кажется, они всё же успели коснуться пальцами, прежде чем умереть. Половина шеи Эннис была прокушена, и кровь мутными разводами покрывала серую рубашку, у Эдди вместо живота и бока было красное месиво, совсем не скрываемое белой футболкой. Нож Эннис валялся рядом — видимо, успела вытащить, но было поздно, — оружие Эдди, маленький перочинный ножик (он всегда полагался на свою увёртливость и живучесть, а не на реальные средства), был зажат у того в кулаке.  
— Наверное, они стояли в дозоре, — тихо произнесла Хельга, и Эмма только сейчас заметила, что она сжимает её плечо.  
Слипшиеся от крови вихры Эдди и кудри Эннис выглядели жалко и ненатурально, как их бледные, посмертно улыбающиеся лица.  
— Там есть ещё? — хрипло спросила Эмма.  
— Да, — всё так же тихо ответила Хельга, — Но я не знаю, почему они не были в лагере. Наверное, думали, что здесь безопасно...  
Эмма прошла мимо, закрыв глаза, но эта ужасная картина, тем не менее, осенённая каким-то возвышенным ореолом, намертво впечаталась в её память.  
Следующим, кого она обнаружила, был Брюс — точнее, то, что от него осталось: рёбра с висящими на них кусками мышц, распутанные кишки, недоеденное лёгкое, кусок руки с часами (которые не шли, но прекрасно смотрелись на огромном Брюсе), застрявшей в кустах, обгрызенные ноги с прорванными джинсами, расколотый позвоночник. Голову Эмма не нашла, и подумала, что оно и к лучшему.  
— Он защищал... их, — кивнула вперед Хельга, и впервые голос у неё был дрожащим и хрупким, точно своими словами она боялась навредить Эмме, которая не чувствовала абсолютно ни-че-го.  
В двух трупах, точнее, в одном и половине, Эмма опознала Джейн и её малыша Марка, от которого, впрочем, практически ничего не осталось. Джейн выели половину лица и шеи — остальное было скрыто одеждой, но сомнений, что под ней осталось совсем немного, не оставалось. Пустая глазница и выколотый об торчащую ветку глаз смотрели как-то обречённо, а обглоданная рука тянулась к тому месту, где трупы линчевали её любимого сына, и Эмма некстати вспомнила, что Джейн любила гладить Марка по щеке тыльной стороной ладони — наверное, в этом жесте и застыла сломанная кость.  
Почти рядом с ними обнаружились Стюарт и Дэвид — ещё одна неразлучная пара снайперов. Эмма бы и не признала их, обглоданных чуть ли не до костей, если бы не их одинаковое оружие и армейские жетоны, со своим именем и именем другого, висевшие на шее, тоскливо блестевшие в сероте подступающих сумерек. С каждым шагом по вытоптанному пролеску, по сломанным кустам и застывшим пятнам, Эмме казалось, что она вязнет в чужой крови всё глубже и глубже, и в пустой голове маячила лишь одна мысль: она оставила винтовку там, у костра, вместе с записанными чужими жизнями, своим блокнотом, отмычками, и безвозвратно потерянным и не найденным карандашом.  
— Они потеряли почти половину людей здесь, — сухим голосом констатировала Эмма, чувствуя невозможное тепло прижимающейся к ней Хельги.  
Хельга только молча вздохнула. Эмма не особо любила свой отряд и уж совсем не жалела, что ушла из него, но всё же это были _её_ люди.  
— Почему? — обернулась Эмма, и Хельге не понравились проскользнувшие истеричные нотки в её голосе.  
Глаза Эммы были сухие, но красные и воспаленные, а зрачки плавали, точно отражение в воде. Хельга нахмурилась, словно знала неприятный ответ, но промолчала.  
— Нам надо возвращаться, — после долгих минут молчания произнесла Хельга, и её слова казались слишком громкими в звенящей тишине смерти.  
За весь путь обратно к костру, а затем — к машине, Эмма не проронила ни звука.

Трасса была на удивление пустынна, хотя Эмме чудилось приглушённое хриплое дыхание (если прислушаться, можно было различить, как не по-человечески дышит Хельга — так, словно ей положили на грудь что-то тяжелое, — но Эмма всегда думала, что ей только кажется) неспешно передвигающихся вдалеке зомби. Осень плавно перетекала в позднюю, утра и вечера были достаточно прохладны, но Эмма не спешила одеваться, хотя и ежилась, сидя у открытого окна, стараясь поймать последние остатки света. Хельга сидела на крыше машины, легко стучала ногами по капоту, выбивая одной ей известный ритм, чем-то похожий на задорные ирландские мотивы, и дежурила на посту — по крайней мере, бездумное вглядывание вдаль она называла именно так.  
Из всей кучи Эмма отобрала папки тех, чьи тела они обнаружили в лесу. Перечитывать характеристику и биографию не было сил. Эмма не понимала своей реакции, отчего так противно щипало в носу, они ведь не были друзьями, да и отношения доверительными не были — они просто выживали вместе, но это не подразумевает посиделки в близком кругу и рассказ своих секретов при свете фонарика, так? В мире теперь царил закон джунглей, и когда-нибудь они все падут под натиском извращенного детища человеческого гения, это было правильно, но почему их смерть кажется несправедливой?  
Эмма достала красную ручку, чернил в которой хватит совсем ненадолго, и написала то, что должно завершать дело каждого из них. Расчетливая Гарри определённо хранила эту ручку для этого случая. Солнце почти село, откидывая серую тень на белую бумагу, исписанную ровным мелким, точно машинным, почерком, где возраст аккуратно зачеркивался и исправлялся — некоторые были с Гарри с самого начала. Эмма снова взяла папки в руки, скользя взглядом по первым строчкам.  
Хайнс, Дэвид, снайпер, 37 лет. Мёртв.  
Холланд, Стюарт, снайпер, 39 лет. Мёртв.  
Коул, Эдвард, скаут, 25 лет. Мёртв.  
Морган, Брюс, боец, 35 лет. Мёртв.  
Оуэн, Эннис, скаут, 19 лет. Мертва.  
Рид, Джейн, 19 лет. Мертва.  
Рид, Марк, 2 года. Мёртв.  
Перед файлами Джейн и Марка Эмма выудила собственное дело — Рэнделл, Эмма, снайпер, 22 года, — и едва подавила желание поставить кровавую подпись тоже. Фотографий не было, вместо них красовались аккуратные портреты, выполненные с не меньшей точностью — определённо творчество Феликса. _Твою мать, он знал — он про всё это знал._  
Эмма аккуратно отложила папки на водительское сидение, порядком промятое Хельгой, случайно скинув своё собственное дело, из которого вылетели идеально ровно вырванные листы из её блокнота; она не спешила их поднимать. Солнце почти скрылось, и прочесть удалось только самые первые строки — имя, специализация и должность. Читать личную информацию и прочее жутко не хотелось — глаза устали, и строчки расплывались в неясном тумане. У Олли — Ходж, Оливер, скаут, 17 лет, — стояли вопросительные знаки. Значит, бедняга всё ещё жив? Кто знает, быть может, смерть сейчас высшее милосердие.  
— Пора закругляться, — Хельга, как всегда, игнорировала двери, забираясь в салон исключительно через опущенные стекла.  
— Мне нужно как можно скорее увидеться с Гарри, — сказала Эмма, потирая воспалённые глаза.  
— Что? Всегда полгода — и соскучилась?  
— Мне нужны ответы, — терпеливо ответила Эмма, задавливая нарастающее раздражение, и потрясла в руке папками Джереми, Фила и той троицы, что служила у Гарри.  
— На что? — нахмурилась Хельга.  
— Зачем Гарри ведет всех на север. Там должно что-то быть, что-то, о чём знает только она, потому что перенести базу можно было в соседний район, если бы дело стояло о выживании.  
Хельга убрала папки из-под задницы, вытащила одну наугад.  
— Какая вопиющая наглость, — усмехнулась она.  
— Что?  
— Гарри считает, что Уоррен — гетеро.  
— Это не так? — немного ошарашенно спросила Эмма.  
Хельга посмотрела на неё жалеющим взглядом, как на страдающего от наличия лишней хромосомы даунёнка.  
— Гарри что, ещё и ориентацию подписывает?  
— О да, — Хельга углубилась в чтение файла; Уоррен с привычной наглейшей улыбкой смотрел на неё с листа.  
Читать своё дело Эмма не рискнула, а то окажется, что она тоже в совсем не в том лагере.  
Хельга внезапно отложила папку в сторону.  
— Эмма... — начала Хельга, смотря куда-то за пропадающий за асфальтом горизонт.  
Тон, которым она это произнесла, не был привычно насмешливый, а _слишком_ серьёзным.  
— Что?  
— Может... Стоит забыть о Гарри? То, что ты можешь узнать... может не понравиться тебе. И к тому же... — всегда красноречивая Хельга запнулась на середине.  
— Что? — оживилась Эмма, уже привыкшая засыпать под размеренный, чуть хрипловатый голос зомби. — Ты что-то знаешь?  
Хельга скривилась, не подтверждая, но и не отрицая.  
— Эмма, я… — Хельга скосила взгляд на успевшую увлечься скупыми строками Эмму, — Впрочем, ничего, забудь.  
— М? — отозвалась спустя минуту Эмма. — Ты что-то хотела?  
— Ничего, — послышалось в ответ, и Эмме показалось, что Хельга говорит это как-то тоскливо и печально. — Спи.  
Хельга не обняла Эмму, когда та, вздохнув, перекинула записи Гарри и её рюкзак на задние сидения к остальным вещам и привычно привалилась под бок, а продолжила, оперевшись боком и скрестив руки на груди, смотреть в окно, точно в ожидании, что деревья плавно тронутся с места. Эмма заглянула ей в лицо, но Хельга притворилась, будто спит — Эмма успела краем глаза заметить в зеркале, что Хельга сомкнула веки в последний момент. Обнимать зомби самой было непривычно, и хотя чужое тепло быстро убаюкивало, сон отчего-то не шёл. В первый раз, греясь о бок Хельги, Эмма не смогла уснуть.

***

Эмма всё же забылась под утро — отключилась, наверное, нервы сдали. Проснулась она от тихого шуршания шин по асфальту и холодного воздуха, забирающегося в салон. Хельга крепко сжимала руль с отрешённым выражением лица, а глаза у неё были странно опухшие, точно всю ночь она проревела — Эмма вообще не была уверена, могут ли зомби плакать или мучиться бессонницей (Хельга спала, в отличие от своих менее удачливых собратьев).  
— Отвратно выглядишь, — хмыкнула Эмма.  
Хельга перевела на неё взгляд, не повернув головы, и медленно снова уставилась на дорогу.  
— Почему ты не разбудила меня?  
— Ты хотела быстрее попасть к Гарри. Я знаю, где она.  
— И опять — почему ты не разбудила меня?  
— Ночью ты бы только мешала, — пожала плечами в ответ Хельга.  
Разрушенный Реддинг мелькал за окном, но Хельга направлялась куда-то дальше, к южным его окраинам.  
— Ты оставила меня одну в машине? Что-то новое.  
— Ты жива, как видишь, — не поддалась на провокацию Хельга. — Иначе бы мы потеряли с неделю, разыскивая твою ненаглядную Харриет по закоулкам.  
— И где же она?  
— Как я и сказала: зажата в угол. Была.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь видел?  
— Нет, — чуть поколебавшись ответила Хельга.  
Минут пятнадцать они ехали, не меняя направления, потом Хельга свернула на обочину и затормозила — прямо перед тем, как начиналась другая полоса леса.  
— Гарри у аптеки. Два квартала отсюда, потом направо. Четвертый поворот налево, потом не запутаешься.  
— Ты не идешь со мной? — удивленно спросила Эмма.  
После ночи Хельга стала как другая — абсолютно пустое лицо и пугающие, немигающие глаза. Липкой паутиной забились в голове мысли о том, что, может, вирус начинает разъедать её до конца. Эмма окинула Хельгу взглядом — нет, ничего не изменилось, кроме выражения и непривычного тона. Так она не разговаривала даже с Гарри.  
— У меня другие дела. Я не пойду.  
Эмма привычно шагнула вперед, протягивая руку, чтобы притянуть к себе Хельгу для поцелуя — они расставались не в первый раз, часто Эмме приходилось бегать по крышам, отстреливая зомби, пока Хельга залезала в особо ценные здания, кишащие её собратьями, и доставала нужное, — но зомби быстро развернулась, отходя к машине, и рука Эммы схватила лишь воздух.

Место, где забаррикадировалась Гарри, найти не составляло труда: несмотря на то, что Эмма успела забыть простые наставления Хельги, путь подсказывала дорожка из убитых зомби. Само здание аптеки пустовало, не считая выбитых мозгов и пятен крови на белых металлических полках; в воздухе витала непривычная для осени тяжесть и тишина.  
Саму Гарри Эмма нашла в следующем пролете — планировщик явно был пьян, а строители — слепы, когда делали эту часть города, потому что улица, параллельная той, с аптекой, заканчивалась тупиком, и была узкой, сжатой с обеих сторон нависающими, точно кости в склепе, полуразрушенными зданиями. Кровавые разводы вперемешку с мозговой кашей чернели на облупившихся кирпичных стенах.  
Гарри Эмме кивнула, но оружие не убрала. Зажатые, они выглядели жалко — Эмма бы ни за что не признала в этой побитой куче некогда бывших её людей.  
— Надо же, — первым подал голос Джереми.  
Он полулежал на грязном асфальте, привалившись к стене, и курил. Эмма бы могла ему поверить, если бы рука, плетью лежащая на животе, не скрывала рану так явно.  
— Зачем вернулась? — хрипло спросила Гарри, медленно выпрямляясь и опуская винтовку.  
— Пришла узнать ответы, — ситуация Эмме казалась до жути смешной и нелепой.  
— Если бы у тебя их не было, — фыркнула Гарри и нервно сжала руку в кулак — Хельга рассказала, почему.  
Нервировать бывшего капитана почему-то казалось Эмме высшим наслаждением.  
— Очевидно, нет.  
Солнца было почти не видно, и стойкое ощущение вечера противным холодком сползало по позвоночнику.  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать, — ответила Гарри, оборачиваясь к людям.  
Эмма не поверила и привалилась к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Из кучи, забитой в угол, сверкал глазами Джон, уже беззастенчиво лежащий на коленях у Ричарда, бесполезно перевязывающего кусок руки. Уоррен был между Мелиссой и Норрой и, кажется, спал. Женщины измученно и забито смотрели на Гарри — Эмма чуть оскалилась, догадываясь, чем можно вытянуть из капитана ответы. На руках у Норы мирно спал уцелевший каким-то чудом Марк. Эмма выдохнула.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Эмма и отлепилась от стены, готовая уходить.  
Зрелище, как Гарри, быстро посмотрев на выживших и пойдя на сделку с собственной гордостью, скрипнула зубами, было бесценно.  
— Подожди. Мы... У нас закончились припасы, — хвалёная выдержка железного предводителя летела к чертям; Эмма внутренне ликовала и жалела, что рядом нет Хельги, — и медикаменты.  
— И ты просишь помощи. У меня, — Эмме дичайше хотелось послать её к черту, заставить рассказать всё прямо здесь и сейчас — ненависть, почему-то, особенно сильно бурлила, когда Эмма вспомнила, как нашла свой дневник и личные дела на каждого.  
— Именно.  
— Как я могу отказать, когда ты так любезна, — осклабилась Эмма. — Хочешь, чтобы я зачистила аптеку?  
— Не нужно, — покачала головой Гарри. — Здесь, недалеко, есть медцентр. Нетронутый.  
— И-и-и? — протянула Эмма, чувствуя, что Гарри недоговаривает — Хельга, очевидно, при жизни много работала с людьми и передала все свои навыки Эмме; Эмма бы сама вряд ли узнала себя сейчас, доведись ей встретиться с той, какой она была год назад.  
— И, возможно, выжившие.  
Эмма усмехнулась.  
— Заткнись и готовься. И попрощайся со своей зомби, пока можешь — её компании никто не рад.  
Эмма козырнула и вернулась к дому с аптекой.  
Пожарная лестница, ржавая и ненадежная, заканчивалась где-то у окна третьего этажа. Забраться на крышу навеса у аптеки труда не составило, но окна на двух этажах пришлось выбить, чтобы зацепиться за раму, осколками режущую ладони. Страсть к крышам у Эммы была сколько она себя помнила, и именно она первая опробовала тот незакрытый лаз, ещё на базе Гарри. До вируса ей редко удавалось залезать на крыши, а на предложения родителей уйти в гимнастику отвечала категорическим отказом — всё, что включало в себя дисциплину и обязательства, было чуждо Эмме. Апокалипсис даровал свободу — но тот вид, когда ты сама рада надеть на себя рабский ошейник, только чтобы быть в ложной безопасности.  
Дом был длинный, Эмма прошла его тысячу раз, прежде чем Гарри позвала её. Желание покрасоваться — спрыгнуть с крыши на соседний балкон, затем прыжком спуститься на этаж ниже, и затем, минуя два пролета, сразу на землю — дорого обошлось, но Эмма не скривилась от боли, прошившей ноги, хоть и пошла, прихрамывая, только когда Гарри отвернулась.  
Машин было две, человек, не считая её, — шесть.  
— А остальные? — нахмурившись, спросила Эмма.  
— Нора и Мелисса уведут детей. Кто-то должен выжить.  
— Отказываться, я так понимаю, поздно? — нож не был её оружием, но твердая рукоять успокаивала.  
— Ты хочешь получить ответы или нет? — резко парировала Гарри, распахивая дверь.  
— Лучше тебе начать сейчас, — вздохнула Эмма и одним движением заняла сидение.

— Место, куда мы направляемся, — один из икаровских научных центров. Тех самых, где был выведен вирус. Так же как и государственные, после активации, учёные заперлись в лабораториях, поэтому вероятность того, что мы встретим живых вполне приличная.  
— Почему тогда ты не привела к ним сразу? — спросила Эмма, не отрываясь от проплывающего за окном пейзажа (и трупных морд).  
Гарри вздохнула.  
— Как ты думаешь, умная девочка, почему? — подал голос с заднего сидения Джереми.  
— Заткнись, Джер, — раздраженно отозвалась Гарри. — Эмма, они _выводили_ там вирус. Как, по-твоему, они узнали, что он жизнеспособен и переписывает ДНК?  
— У них там были люди, — осознание было сродни вылитому ведру холодной воды.  
— И много людей. Всех категорий.  
— Если они проверяли вирус на конечных носителях, почему мы сейчас имеем это? — Эмма кивнула в сторону неспешно прогуливающихся зомби.  
— Очевидно, они могли активировать вирус полностью лишь единожды, — отозвался Феликс.  
— А разве он не был активен, когда его помещали подопытным? — один заданный вопрос породил цепную реакцию, и чем больше Эмма узнавала, тем меньше понимала.  
— Был, — вздохнув, согласился Феликс. — Я не знаю, честно, Эмма. Если они его проверяли, то должны были увидеть то необратимое действие, какое он оказывает на мозг и организм человека. Их целью было исцеление, но результат оказался прямо противоположным. Каким образом они сумели превратить весь мир в алчущих крови чудовищ, не увидев это в первичных экспериментах, я не знаю. Стоит спросить у учёных, если, конечно, они ещё выжили.  
— Ладно, — тряхнула головой Эмма, — если опустить эти биологические изыскания, почему мы едем туда? Ты не можешь наверняка знать, что здесь нет аптек и больниц с нужными лекарствами.  
— Медцентр расположен на расстоянии от научного, как раз на такие случаи. И зомби там не больше, чем в Реддинге. Эмма, если бы вопрос стоял лишь в отсутствии нужных припасов, ни ты, ни Хельга нас бы уже не застали. Джону не помочь простыми антисептиками.  
— Гарри надеется, что там ещё остались доктора, — сдал тётю Фил. — Настоящие доктора.  
На последней фразе он, почему-то смутился.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросила Эмма, недоверчиво посмотрев на Гарри.  
Она почти не изменилась — всё такая же смуглая, только похудевшая, с тёмными кругами под глазами, разом прибавляющими ей десяток лет.  
— Как ты думаешь? — за эту дурацкую манеру отвечать вопросом на вопрос хотелось прибить.  
— Хельга говорила, что вы, военные, всё ещё держите связь с остатками сильных мира всего, но «Икар» был частной... О. Только если ты хочешь сказать, что...  
— Именно, — со вздохом сожаления подтвердила Гарри. — «Икар» был частным лишь для прикрытия. Всё дерьмо идет из правительства.  
— И всё же ты верна ему, — заметила Эмма и чуть отодвинулась.  
— Ты бы и не это сделала, будь у тебя... — Гарри не договорила, но сверкающий взгляд был красноречивей любых слов.  
— Что? Семья? Любовь? Дети? Если ты не знаешь — а, нет, подожди, ты ведь _знаешь,_ — свою семью я бросила и искать не собиралась. О, ну разве что на вариант с мужиком и детьми мне возразить нечего, потому что...  
— Эмма, пожалуйста, прекрати, — Фил в пыльном зеркале выглядел бледным, почти некрасивым.  
— Окей, — подняла руки Эмма. — Но я не хотела этого дерьма, так что обратно вы меня вернёте в невредимости.  
— Если будет, что возвращать, — мрачно добавил Джереми и закурил. 

Медцентр окружала какая-то зловещая дымка, как в дешёвых ужастиках. Эмма оглядывалась по сторонам — за окном всё посерело, а небо приобрело какой-то фиолетовый оттенок.  
— Барьер, — пояснила Гарри.  
— Чтобы не сбегали?  
— Именно, — кивнула она.  
Первый белый корпус с чёрными окнами-впадинами стоял скалой и навевал мысли о психушке. Эмма посмотрела на вторую машину, но Джона за тонированным стеклом было не разглядеть. Оставалось надеяться, что они затеяли это не напрасно.  
Отсутствие зомби на подступах Эмму не удивило, а вот то, что она поймала себя на мысли, что ей хочется идти дальше и узнать весь тот чёртов замысел правительства, — да. И то, что она совсем и думать забыла про Хельгу. Зомби явно ждала от неё чего-то, но чего? Только сейчас Эмма задумалась: а где она? И почему так попрощалась с ней, словно хотела поскорее отделаться?  
— Выходим, — приказала Гарри и в момент спрыгнула на землю.  
Рюкзаков не было, значит, она рассчитывала осмотреть территорию быстро. Неудачное время выбрали, подумала Эмма, глядя, как солнце подползает к критическому краю. «Недалеко» в понятии Гарри оказалось в полдне езды от Реддинга, на таком отшибе, куда бы ни за что не добрались самые отчаянные скауты.  
Подошедшая группа из второй машины выглядела так же паршиво, как и расклад. Джон на вид был, мягко говоря, хреноват, и почти что висел на Ричарде, а у бывшего напарника-снайпера Эммы в кои-то веки в глазах было беспокойство, а не заряд высокого напряжения. Уоррен постоянно тянул руки к уху и что-то шипел. Жалел, наверное, потерянные серьги.  
— Медцентр состоит из четырех корпусов, три — главный с операционными, морг и склад с оборудованием и лекарствами, — расположены рядом прямоугольником. Тот, что перед нами — для госпитализированных. Теоретически здесь тоже должны быть операционные, но, судя по запустению, там или ничего нет, или не то, что нам надо.  
— Пока звучит очень даже не дерьмово, — расчесывая шею, вставил Уоррен.  
Гарри смерила его убийственным взглядом, но промолчала.  
— Все корпуса связаны подземными ходами. Проблема в том, что я не знаю карты. И — не ручаюсь, что не будет зомби. Зато ручаюсь, что электричества там нет.  
Ричард пробурчал что-то, очевидно, матерное, в сторону.  
— И ты что, не взяла фонаря? — спросила Эмма. — Гарри, я тебя не узнаю.  
— Взяли, — ответил Джереми. — На батарейках. Которым догадайся сколько лет.  
Эмма была согласна с матерной фразой Ричарда.  
— Где я найду тебе фонарь, Рэнделл? — прошипела Гарри. — На дворе грёбанный апокалипсис, может, ты ещё хочешь чашечку эспрессо с круассанами на завтрак?  
— Заткнитесь... уже, — прохрипел Джон.  
Необходимость дать кому-нибудь пинка — вот единственное его исцеление.  
Гарри кивнула, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
— Если мы идем по зданию ваши винтовки будут бесполезны, — резонно заметил Уоррен.  
В помещении еще бы пригодился пистолет, он прав, но расставаться с винтовкой было непривычно — кто знает, может и прав Джереми, что нечего будет возвращать. Ричард испытующе смотрел на Эмму, Гарри и Джереми, держащих в руках свое оружие с таким выражением, будто видят его в первый раз.  
— Ты идёшь первый, — подвела черту Гарри, закидывая винтовку в машину.  
Джереми кинул следом.  
— А ты? — спросил Феликс, кивнув на Эмму.  
— Идиоты, — покачала она головой.  
Хотела добавить, что Гарри лично самая большая идиотка, но не стала — они и так порядочно задержались из-за ненужных споров. Эмма навязывала себе мысль, что лучше разделаться со всем как можно быстрее (что за чёртов альтруизм дернул её торговаться за информацию, прожила бы она без неё) и вернуться к Хельге — с ней явно есть о чём поговорить. И если о первой части Эмма не врала, вторая начинала пугать своей искусственностью.  
Гарри двинулась вперед, за ней потащился Ричард с Джоном, которого с другой стороны поддерживал осмелевший Феликс, больше мешая, чем помогая, на деле. Эмма помедлила, но всё же взяла в руки нож — и всё-таки спасибо Хельге, что научила. Родная SSG-P (Scharfschutzengewehr, повторила про себя Эмма, полицейский вариант) непривычно страшно холодила спину, точно ночной воздух — только что вырванный чей-то хребет.

***

Здесь почти нет пыли, ошарашенно заметила Эмма. В корпус для лежачих (какая ирония) им пришлось пробираться через окно четвёртого этажа — единственное открытое, остальные были пуленепробиваемые, или пробиваемые, но Эмма проверять не захотела. Джона они заталкивали полчаса — грёбанные пожарные лестницы никогда не достраивали до первого этажа, и всё бы было ничего — Джон вполне бодренько, несмотря на огромную кровопотерю и конкретное заражение (Эмме показалось, что она уловила запах гниения), орудовал одной рукой, забираясь по лестнице, — но затолкать эту громадину на первую ступень было той ещё задачей.  
Койки были немного не в том порядке, но здание выглядело так, словно персонал покинул его с пожарной тревогой и перешёл в соседние корпуса, а потом забыл и не больше никогда не возвращался. Если здесь и были те подопытные, забракованные научным центром (который был «рядом», но «рядом» у Гарри вполне могло оказать в паре миль от), их или в срочном порядке после активации вируса куда-то вывезли и — как хочется надеяться — утилизировали, или... На не самую радужную догадку наталкивали разбросанные редкие шприцы и отодранная ногтями штукатурка, которая как-то особенно глухо ломалась и крошилась под ногами. Не было ни единого намека на трупы — кресло дежурного врача было чуть повёрнуто, словно он встал, чтобы подойти к кому-то, раскрытая на середине книга пожелтела от времени и пыли, но была нетронута. Книг, к слову, было весьма мало — на пять этажей приходилось от силы десять книжных шкафов, где те несчастные два тома на полке составляли сухие медицинские справочники, не раз повторяющиеся от этажа на этаже.  
Эмма спросила о странной маркировке с цифрой этажа, но Гарри ответила, что не знает — наверное, разделения на группы больных. Учитывая, к чему прилагается этот медцентр, на какие именно, знать не хотелось.  
Операционная нашлась одна — почему-то в подвале, но инструментов — даже софитной лампы — кроме одного несчастного, но не вскрытого, скальпеля, не обнаружилось.  
— Здесь необычно светло для подземного этажа, — заметила Эмма, когда они осматривали соседнее помещение — с аппаратом для МРТ.  
— И магнит всё ещё работает, — подтвердил Уоррен, наконец оторвавшийся от уха и переключившийся на меч.  
Гарри побледнела, уставившись куда-то за их спины.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил Джереми, осторожно касаясь её плеча.  
— Вы не заметили? — прохрипела она, не открывая взгляда от потолка. — Лампы горят.  
Повисшую тишину прорезал грохот, доносящийся сверху.  
— Там никого нет, — с плохо скрываемой дрожью в голосе сказал Фил.  
Эмма прислушалась. Звуков больше не было.  
— Как, блять, здесь может быть электричество? База оторвана от города на хреновы сотни миль, — громко произнес Джереми.  
— Это правительственный объект, — медленно, точно зачитывая заученные строки сказала Гарри. — В главном корпусе могут быть генераторы.  
— Но генераторы нужно включить, так? — Фил побледнел ещё больше, чем тогда, в машине.  
— Необязательно, — подал голос Ричард. — Но удивительно, что в них всё ещё хватает энергии спустя столько лет.  
— Разряженные могли заменять, пока люди были живы. Может, они живы и сейчас, — ответила Гарри.  
— Когда мы вошли, света не было, это точно, — сказала Эмма, крепче перехватывая нож и отходя от двери. — Кто-то включил его.  
— Скажите, что мне не послышалось то, что было минуту назад, — снова вернув руки к уху, спросил Уоррен.  
— Не послышалось, — медленно проговорила Гарри.  
Феликс что-то истерично прохныкал в сторону, весьма напоминающее «блять».  
— Нам не нужно идти наверх, — напомнила Эмма. — Так ведь?  
— Я не знаю, где вход, — призналась Гарри и сжала руку в кулак. — Когда мы спускались, там было две двери. Вторая, возможно, и есть вход в тоннель.  
Блять, произносимое Феликсом, послышалось отчетливей.  
— Шагов не было, — спокойным тоном начала Эмма. — Зомби бы так тихо ходить не стал. И в одиночку бы сюда на слух не пришел. Значит, или что-то рухнуло от наших колебаний, или там человек.  
— Дорогой боже, пусть это будут колебания, или что там эта умная женщина имеет в виду, — Уоррен молитвенно сложил руки, и Эмма, против воли, улыбнулась.  
— Эй, здесь есть лифт! — послышался голос Джереми.  
Все вздрогнули — никто не заметил, как он ушёл.  
— И эта стерва работает, — с каким-то оскалом сказал он и хлопнул кулаком по кнопке вызова.  
Среагировать Эмма успела на автомате — даже сама не поняла, как. Нож, исчезнувший в голове заблудшего зомби, она проводила печальным взглядом, потому что эта скотина, падая, нажала кнопку какого-то из этажей.  
— Ну, блять, спасибо, — сказала Эмма, как только металлические двери сомкнулись и лифт, мерно гудя, стал поднимать добитый труп наверх.  
— Там человек, ага, — не упустил возможность подразнить её Уоррен, вызывая лифт обратно.  
— Зато теперь там точно никого нет, — произнес Ричард.  
— Я бы на это не надеялась, — хмуро произнесла Гарри.  
Эмма схватила нож слишком быстро, стараясь выбежать из лифта — ситуация была та самая, критически близкая к производству кирпичей, — что потащила за собой и труп, оставшийся, когда закрылись двери, с высунутой головой и капающими из раны мозгами.  
— Пойдём по лестнице, — сказала Эмма, брезгливо отряхивая освобожденный нож.

Они уже были близки к тому, чтобы воспользоваться всё же лифтом, но Ричард, переложив своего драгоценного Джона на руки Уоррену и Джереми (Эмме хотелось съязвить по поводу, почему он его ещё не поцеловал вдобавок, но не стала), выбил дверь с одного удара. Кто-то перевалил койку для тех, кого везут на операцию, заблокировав дверь.  
— Не останавливаемся, — подтолкнула Гарри Эмму, уже вытянувшую шею в попытках осмотреть коридор.  
Синеватый свет включённых ламп напоминал грёбанный хоррор. На этот раз им повезло — соседняя дверь действительно уводила куда-то под землю. Ступеньки осыпались и были затерты по краям, точно кто-то не единожды ими пользовался. Эмма хотела сказать, что здесь нет света, но увидела жёлтую полосу пробивающуюся из-за створок подземного туннеля. Складывалось ощущение, что кто-то их ведёт.  
— Генератор в главном корпусе? — спросила она ещё раз у Гарри, пока Ричард и Джереми пытались сломать автоматическую дверь.  
— Возможно. Хотя вполне вероятно, что главное управление всё же дальше, в научном центре.  
— И они там выжили.  
— Не так уж давно — определенно были, — ответила Гарри и в первый раз посмотрела на Эмму как-то по-другому.  
— То есть?  
— Неужели твоя зомби тебе не объяснила? Мне отдали приказ привести людей на одну из северных баз. Мы должны были остановиться в центре под Реддингом, когда мне об этом сообщали, человек отсюда был жив. И явно не один.  
— Кстати, — оживилась Эмма, почти успевшая забыть затаённую злость, — почему север? В плане — почему тебе отдали этот приказ?  
— Я... не знаю, — ответила Гарри, и лицо её вернуло прежнее бесстрастное усталое выражение — точно моллюск, захлопнувший раковину.  
— Разумеется, — фыркнула Эмма, но допытываться не стала.  
Что-то в этом приказе было подозрительным, и явно не нравилось самой Гарри, но она упорно об этом молчала, и отчего-то не могла отказаться от выполнения. Она могла бы уйти вместо этого на юг, или не уходить совсем — база была идеальная, редкие массовые рейды в соседние, ещё не разорённые города, могли бы обеспечить им вполне приемлемое существование, — но, раз Гарри не бунтовала, значит, контроль правительства всё ещё силен. Шутки про Большого Брата переставали быть смешными. Эмма вдруг почувствовала, как сильно она устала. Винтовка сильно оттягивала плечи, мышцы ныли, давно сломанная рука словно снова опухла и начала болеть.  
Ричард, наконец, раздвинул створки двери и снова подхватил уже бледного, в полуобморочном состоянии (как он вообще столько долго держится?) Джона. Жёлтый яркий, точно на взлетной полосе, свет неприятно слепил глаза, но Эмма сама не заметила, как оказалась идущей впереди остальных. Ощущение, что за спиной никого нет, по мере продвижения только усиливалось. Заметить зомби при таком свете было невозможно, но Эмма слепо размахивала ножом.  
— Неужели нельзя не так ярко, твою же мать? — почти прокричала она, прикрывая слезящиеся глаза.  
Когда свет приглушился, Эмма почти не удивилась.  
— Эй, — на плечо легла рука Уоррена, — давай я.  
Проход был узкий, правительство, строя сеть подземных туннелей, проложило линию освещения, но отделать стены и не подумало. Прикосновение сырой земли к коже, когда Эмма, посторонившись, прислонилась спиной к стене, было ужасно мерзким, словно за шиворот сунули сотню червей.  
Уоррен шёл впереди что-то насвистывая, крутя в руке меч — в отличие от ширины, потолок был на высоте чуть ли не двух человеческих ростов. Откушенное ухо явно не тревожило его более, как и возможная опасность. В голове Эммы всплыли строчки:  
Холл, Уоррен, боец, 28 лет. Нестабилен.  
Слово «крайне» было зачеркнуто, а затем обведено, будто бы Уоррен сначала заработал доверие Гарри, а затем снова разрушил своим эксцентричным поведением.  
К Уоррену Эмма питала приязнь, хотя и сторонилась — как и все они. Уоррен привлекал своим безумием, хотя обвинить его в нём было невозможно — сидящий внутри хаос выдавали только лихорадочно блестящие зелёные глаза. Уоррен был чуть ли не единственным, которого, как казалось, ужас нашествия зомби прошёл стороной; он прекрасно адаптировался в любой обстановке. Наверное, он сумел бы выжить даже оставшись последним человеком на Земле.  
Гарри ткнула Эмму в плечо, молча намекая на то, что остановки нежелательны. Эмма проморгалась, вытирая слезы, и двинулась вперёд. Запах сырой земли был отвратителен, мысли о том, что за ними кто-то наблюдает, сменились навязчивым страхом быть похороненной заживо.  
Гарри продолжала методично тыкать рукоятью ножа под лопатку — господи, да что не так с этой женщиной? — Уоррен, всё так же беззаботно свистя, стремительно уходил вперед. Эмма не думала, что настолько страдает клаустрофобией, но спёртый, затхлый воздух, неживой белый свет густо населявших пол туннеля ламп (охренеть они там экономят энергию последних генераторов) и слой земли чёрт знает какой толщины над головой действовали жутко дезориентирующе, перед глазами мелькали тёмные пятна и вспышки холодного света по краям. Ладони вспотели, и нож пришлось убрать обратно в чехол. Эмма задыхалась. Тычки Гарри, становившиеся всё сильнее, почти не ощущались. Когда Эмма думала, что дальше идти не сможет, почти могильную тишину (идущие сзади, казалось, не дышали), прорезал весёлый голос Уоррена:  
— Эй, босс, тут развилка!  
Единый ход разделялся на три, причем тот, что продолжал вести прямо — затем ещё на два.  
— И куда нам идти? — риторически спросил Джереми.  
— Где быстрее выйдем, — Фил, всё такой же бледный, выглядел не лучше Эммы.  
Передышка, дарованная развилкой, дала возможность снова видеть и хоть как отдышаться.  
— Выбирай, — сквозь зубы процедила Гарри. — Я не знаю, с какой стороны мы пришли. Слишком много поворотов было.  
— Каков шанс, что мы попадем в нужный корпус? — спросил Фил, вытирая пот со лба.  
— Один к четырем, если нет туннеля, ведущего на улицу. Или если они не ветвятся ещё, — ответил Джереми, прищурившись.  
— Тогда налево, — решил Феликс. — Надеюсь, мы не загнёмся от нехватки кислорода раньше.  
— Этими туннелями пользовались, и вряд ли один раз, — резонно заметил Уоррен. — Раз скелетов по дороге не было, значит, они не настолько длинные, чтобы можно было задохнуться.  
— У них была карта, — сухо сказала Гарри, явно недовольная тем, что сейчас ситуация не под её контролем.  
— Кто мешал обзавестись ею тебе?  
Гарри в ответ убийственно посмотрела на Уоррена. В ответ он лишь пожал плечами и поправил свои каштановые волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, будто бы Уоррена недавно приложило током. Джереми, обогнув их, направился в левый коридор.  
Эмма вспотела так, что ремень винтовки начал скользить. Сердце стучало громко и больно, не хватало ещё грохнуться в обморок. Гарри обогнала её, встревоженно приобняв Феликса.  
— Эй, все хорошо, — подошедший Уоррен заслонил свет.  
Эмма кивнула. Лёгшая на плечо рука придала уверенности. Гарри сильно ошиблась с твоей характеристикой, подумала Эмма, следуя за отрядом, рядом с Уорреном. Ты единственный переживешь нас всех.

К моменту, когда они всё же нашли выход, надежду потеряли почти все. Утешало одно — не только Эмма чувствовала себя как запыхавшийся тюлень-гипертоник, сбегающий от йети. Дверь оказалась в потолке, в отличие от предыдущего корпуса. Открывать пришлось Гарри, забравшись на плечи Джереми, — Уоррен лезть наверх категорически отказался. Гарри залезла первая и со вздохом блаженства обосновалась наверху. Возмущаться, прежде чем она свесилась, чтобы протянуть руку, пришлось долго. Эмму подсаживал Уоррен, протянутую руку Гарри она нагло проигнорировала. Подтянувшись, Эмма рухнула на ровный пол и тут же откатилась от люка как можно дальше — даже вероятность нахождения поблизости зомби её не остановила. Пол был холодным, а помещение вокруг — тёмным, и не было на свете ощущения лучше, чем это. Отдышавшись, Эмма села. Отряд беспорядочно валялся на полу с блаженными лицами. Крышка открытого люка явственно чернела, хотя была определенно глубокая ночь. Взгляд Эммы зацепился за что-то.  
— А где, — голос был жутко хриплый; она откашлялась и продолжила: — Где Джон с Ричардом?  
Все резко замолчали и сели. Гарри обвела всех взглядом: Джереми валялся в ногах, Фил, счастливый, вздыхал рядом, Эмма сидела вдалеке от всех, у стены, Уоррен любовался своим отражением в лезвии. Ни Джона, ни Ричарда не было. Джереми свесился проверить, хотя вряд ли такое можно было с легкостью пропустить — то, как они бы заталкивали однорукого гиганта Джона, все бы точно запомнили.  
— За кем они шли? — спросил Уоррен, оторвавшись от созерцания собственного нахального лица.  
— Последние, — прохрипела Гарри в ответ.  
— Решили не затягивать нас? — предположил он.  
— Или Ричарду было незачем дальше идти, — мрачно сказала Эмма.  
Все замолчали. Уоррен с тихим шелестом вложил меч в ножны. Будто грёбанная эпитафия, подумала Эмма. Трудно было поверить, что два здоровых мужика, как Джон и Ричард, просто взяли и исчезли. Если Джон действительно — даже думать почему-то было об этом трудно — умер, то почему Ричард ничего не сказал? И когда они отбились от группы — в самом туннеле или ещё до? Ричард открыл дверь, но вошел ли он в неё?  
Джереми резко поднялся, разом прервав все размышления.  
— Нужно идти дальше, — сказал он. — Они знали, на что идут. В нашем мире это неудивительно.  
Остальные с какими-то поникшими лицами медленно встали.  
— Ну и где мы, черт возьми? — спросил Уоррен, осматриваясь в сумерках, где можно было только различить другого человека.  
— В блядском морге, — ответила Эмма, едва вспыхнувший свет перестал слепить глаза.  
Джереми добавил совсем непечатный текст, увидев, что они оказались в мастерской патологоанатома — кто-то, предположительно вскрытый, лежал, накрытый простыней.  
— Их двое, — сказал подошедший Уоррен.  
Внутри Эммы всё похолодело — настолько, что она даже не могла думать, но уже знала, _чья_ это свешивается рука из-под простыни.  
— О, нет... — простонал подошедший Фил, побледневший ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё.  
Гарри медленно, на ватных ногах подошла к столу и сдернула простыню.  
Они лежали так, будто бы просто заснули в объятиях. Если бы не почерневший обрубок руки Джона и не широкая ровная красная полоса на шее Ричарда.  
— Мы определенно здесь не одни, — оправившись, произнесла Гарри.  
— Посмотрите на них, — сказала Эмма, не в силах отвести взгляд от своего бывшего напарника и его любовника. — Кто мог это сделать?  
И, не дав никому ответить, продолжила:  
— Я имею в виду... Они же огромные. У кого могло хватить силы, чтобы убить Ричарда бесшумно, а потом притащить сюда, словно зная, что мы окажемся именно здесь?  
Восковой Фил отмер и подошел к столу, где его тётя всё ещё держала простынь, точно забыв её опустить.  
— Их усыпили, — тонким голосом сказал он. — На шее следы от укола.  
Феликс помедлил, но потом добавил:  
— У Джона нет. Он... сам.  
— Весёлая складывается ситуация, — тон у Уоррена, видимо, не менялся никогда.  
— Я больше не полезу в эти ёбанные тоннели, — заверил Джереми, выхватывая из-за пояса нож.  
— Не придется, здесь нам делать больше нечего, — Гарри, наконец, опустила простыню. — До главного корпуса можно добраться пешком.  
— И лезть в руки прямо к убийцам? — хмыкнул Уоррен. — Ну спасибо.  
— Боюсь, мы не пойдем никуда, — сказала Эмма, тоже обнажая оружие. — У нас гости. 

То, как они сбегали на верхние этажи (почему у морга пять этажей?), напомнило Эмме их позорное отступление, ещё тогда, когда база была под Сакраменто, и все были живы. Когда её укусил кот, и Хельга встречала Эмму, когда та проснулась. Когда никто не мог предположить, что всё станет настолько хуже.  
Они забаррикадировались в одной из комнат, точной копии той же, в которую они попали из подземного тоннеля.  
— На кой черт моргу столько этажей и прозекторских? — задал волнующий Эмму вопрос Уоррен.  
— Они проводили эксперименты, — в сотый раз сказала Гарри.  
— _Настолько_ неудачные?  
— Я не знаю, — устало провела она рукой по лицу, и Эмме на какой-то момент даже стало её жаль.  
— Мы сидим здесь полчаса. Может, пора что-нибудь предпринять? — раздраженно спросил Джереми.  
— Что именно? — фыркнула Эмма, кивая в сторону окна.  
Гарри подошла и встала рядом. Находившиеся внизу зомби почему-то задирали головы и смотрели точно в их окна.  
— Они... какие-то неправильные, — заметила Эмма, надеясь, что вкрадчивый голос поможет вызвать Гарри на откровенность.  
На лице той появилось то самое выражение, когда она что-то знает, но говорить не хочет — или, скорее, не может.  
— Их здесь создали, — сказала она таким тоном, будто бы это объясняло все.  
— Рассвет через несколько часов, днём они не такие буйные — почему, кстати? — подал голос Уоррен, прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре. — Кажется, там никого нет.  
— Ночью им ориентироваться легче, — ответила Эмма, знающая тему.  
Гарри потерла виски.  
— В тоннелях — маньяк убийца, здесь — толпа модифицированных зомби. За-е-бись.  
— Не истери, — сказала Джереми Гарри. — Раньше они тебя не смущали.  
— Раньше от них можно было убежать, а теперь посмотри — пялятся на окна, точно понимают, скотины, — и Джереми показал им фак.  
Эмма с Гарри синхронно закатили глаза.  
— Можно поискать выход отсюда, — предложил Уоррен. — Только скажи, в какую сторону. Мы пытаемся вернуться к машинам или всё же залезть в главный корпус?  
Гарри нахмурилась, обдумывая.  
— Глупо будет уйти только с потерями.  
— Вас понял, — усмехнулся Уоррен. — Эмма, поможешь?  
Она кивнула. Вместе они разобрали баррикаду и осторожно выскользнули в абсолютно пустой коридор.  
— И почему этот грёбанный свет не горит, когда оно надо, — выругался Уоррен, размахивая перед собой мечом, точно факелом.  
— Не надо, — быстро проговорила Эмма. — Вдруг оно реагирует на слова?  
— «Оно»? — с усмешкой передразнил её Уоррен.  
— Заткнись, — беззлобно ткнула его под ребра Эмма.  
Они медленно шли по коридору, где не было даже намёка на то, что недавно кучку живых людей здесь караулила целая топа зомби. Двери в прозекторские были открыты, и одинокие столы в каждой комнате уныло блестели от лунного света.  
— Как-то здесь подозрительно чисто для морга, — заметил Уоррен. — И ни одного инструмента. Кроме вон той штуки, которой я больше нигде не видел.  
Эмма зашла в указанную комнату. Шкафы были в идеальном порядке — даже без пыли, в отличие от того корпуса, в котором они оказались сначала.  
— Расширитель рёбер, — сказал она, подойдя к столу. — Причем неисправный.  
— Не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь, — усмехнулся Уоррен. — Тоже заметила, как здесь все чисто?  
— Словно кто-то убрался перед нашим приходом, — Эмма крутила в руках расширитель, который намертво застрял в одной точке.  
— Но недостаточно хорошо, — подытожил Уоррен, проведя пальцем по пыльной полосе. — Убирались _буквально_ перед нашим приходом.  
Расширитель прочно прилип к рукам.  
— Ты только посмотри на них, — тем временем продолжал Уоррен. — Они не хрипят и ходят как нормальные люди.  
Эмма подошла и встала на носочки, заглядывая в узкое окно. Зомби хаотично организованно ходили, точно несли дежурство. Сверху их можно было принять за сутулых или пьяных, но всё же людей. Когда один из мимо проходящих задрал голову, Эмма и Уоррен резко отпрянули от окна, хотя оно было настолько узким, что с земли невозможно было даже рассмотреть, есть ли на этаже кто.  
— На той стороне окна другие, — заметил Уоррен, и Эмма в который раз удивилась его наблюдательности, о которой даже не догадывалась все эти годы.  
— Там и прозекторские другие, — ответила она.  
— Будто бы там трупы не вскрывали, а… — Эмма кивнула, жестом говоря, что поняла его.  
— Это последний этаж. Можно попробовать выбраться на крышу.  
Уоррен снова выглянул в окно, но покачал головой.  
— Думаешь, перебраться сверху до другого корпуса?  
Эмма кивнула.  
— Гарри же говорила, что они рядом.  
— Вряд ли настолько, чтобы можно было перепрыгнуть, — покачал головой Уоррен.  
— Посмотрим, — Эмма направилась к выходу, тряся зажатым в руке расширителем — прекрасная, однако, штука, даже в заевшем состоянии.  
В коридоре, у самой лестницы, Эмме почудилась какая-то тень. Она резко шарахнулась назад, приученная, что сначала надо защищать спину, что врезалась в Уоррена, который по чистой случайности ещё не успел выставить меч.  
— Извини, — пробормотала Эмма. — Я обычно не так бурно реагирую.  
— Странное место, да? — задумчиво подхватил Уоррен. — Будто бы меняет тебя самого.  
Второй раз тени в коридоре не оказалось. Зато окно в прозекторской напротив, которая, скорее, напоминала приёмный кабинет, если бы не стол, было неплотно прикрыто.  
— Тебе не кажется, что за нами следят? — спросила Эмма, думая, как лучше пристроить расширитель, чтобы не слишком кряхтеть от натуги.  
— Мы в чертовой Америке, о чём ты, — с лучшим сельским акцентом ответил Уоррен, с поразительной скоростью переворачивая стол патологоанатома и передвигая его к двери.  
Эмма совладала с окном, и ей в лицо пахнул свежий ночной воздух. Картина была почти красивая, не считая следящей за каждым твоим движением армии мертвецов внизу.  
— Я не вижу соседнего корпуса, — призналась Эмма, выглянув в окно.  
— Подожди, не лезь, — раздался голос Уоррена, закопавшегося в шкафы. — Хотя нет, лезь, здесь нет даже простого антисептика.  
Эмма, крепко удерживаемая за ноги Уорреном, встала на подоконник, в темноте шаря руками в попытке найти выемку, чтобы ухватиться.  
— Как у тебя с равновесием? — спросил Уоррен, перехватывая её за лодыжки.  
— Не жалуюсь, а что-о-о-о… Твою мать, ты дебил! — заорала Эмма, от неожиданности схватившись руками за металлическую обивку верхнего выступа крыши.  
— Зато сработало, — сказал Уоррен.  
Руки его дрожали, и Эмма, перехватившись прочнее, посмотрела вниз, — он стоял, наполовину присев, на подоконнике, поднимая Эмму вверх.  
— Вот мудло, — уже беззлобно сказала она, освобождая ноги и пинком закидывая Уоррена обратно в прозекторскую.  
Зомби заворчали, привлеченные шумом, и их глаза горели жутким могильным светом. Эмма поспешила забраться к середине крыши. На её счастье она была привычно-плоской, с бортиками по краям, как любая типичная больница в Америке, за исключением, что это был странный пятиэтажный морг, где окна с одной стороны были обычных размеров, а с другой — узкими полосами, как и положено им быть в прозекторских. Если, конечно, опустить тот факт, что морги не бывают высотой в пять этажей.  
В темноте ориентироваться было непривычно, но это чем-то напомнило Эмме их недостроенный торговый центр в Сакраменто. Тогда отсутствие света не смущало её, но и угрозы быть сожранной не наблюдалось, а самой сложной задачей в ночи было, после посещения отхожего места, найти свой отсек, по дороге свернув в как можно меньшее количество чужих.  
Гарри не соврала, главный корпус был действительно рядом — в паре сотен ярдов, как можно было судить. Третьего, склада, который тоже был необходим, видно не было. В главном корпусе не горело ни одного окна, точно там никого не было. По спине пробежал противный холодок — они _точно_ были здесь не одни. Эмма подошла к краю крыши, откуда виднелась крыша главного корпуса — длинного белого строения, по длине примерно как два морга. Прищурившись, Эмма даже рассмотрела главный вход и ведущие к нему широкие ступени. Перед корпусом был разбит сад — или, по крайней мере, что-то похожее. Что Эмму удивило, так это то, что перед ним не было зомби. Вообще. Словно приглашение перебраться в главный корпус пешком — почему-то было чувство, что двери они найдут незапертыми.  
Эмма села на бортик крыши. Под ногами хрустели мелкие камешки. Положив под ноги породнившийся расширитель, Эмма взяла камешки и начала лениво кидать, слушая, как они выбивают высокую дробь по крыше. Она развернулась боком, решив, что кидать в крышу неинтересно, и замахнулась до соседней крыши, заранее зная, что не попадет. Камешек, почему-то, не беззвучно канул во тьму. Эмма хмыкнул и бросила ещё. Тот же самый глухой, как от металла звук. Она полностью развернулась, свесив ноги, но внизу была только темнота. Ещё один камешек. Та же история. Эмма прицелилась чуть подальше и постаралась кинуть так, словно хотела пустить круги по воде. Вот оно. Камешек запрыгал, стуча по листу металла. Желание спрыгнуть сейчас же было огромным, но Эмма быстро перебросила ноги через борт, стукнувшись винтовкой — она напрочь забыла, что так и не сняла её, прежде чем лезть на крышу, — и поспешила к окну Уоррена, забыв, впрочем, тоже, где именно поднималась.  
— Уоррен! — крикнула она, свесившись, через борт.  
Растрёпанная шевелюра показалась в паре окон слева.  
— Здесь есть переход! До соседнего корпуса. Собирай идиотов и закидывай их на крышу.  
— А может, ну их? — Уоррен очаровательно улыбнулся.  
Идея была крайне заманчивой, но Эмма тряхнула головой, чуть не свалившись из-за съехавшей винтовки. Она снова заползла на крышу, села у бортика и потом ответила:  
— Пусть её съедят первой.  
Уоррен тихо засмеялся и скрылся в прозекторской.  
Когда на крыше появилось лицо какой-то помятой Гарри, луна уже начала бледнеть, и чернота сменилась серостью, в которой было трудно, но куда удобней ориентироваться. Эмма не поднялась со своего места и проигнорировала злобный взгляд Гарри, которая была значительно тяжелее Эммы, хоть и служила в армии. Уоррена, впрочем, затаскивать ей все равно пришлось — Эмма упорно не желала расставаться с винтовкой, и Джереми, сидя на её ногах и придерживая оружие, матерился сквозь зубы, пока Эмма пыхтела от врезавшихся ей в живот бортов крыши. Уоррен был гибкий, как кот, и совершенно не тяжелый, но Эмма всё равно вспотела и ворчала всё оставшееся время до рассвета — так решила Гарри, — а Уоррен тихо, успокаивающе смеялся. 

Переход из корпуса в корпус оказался на уровне третьего этажа, лезть обратно никто не собирался, да и, к довершению всех странностей, окон на лестницах не было, или были, но с другой, ненужной стороны. Эмма, присев на край, спрыгнула сама, неудобно зацепившись винтовкой и чуть не съехав на край покатой треугольной крыши. Винтовка, к счастью, не пострадала, так, пара царапин, чего нельзя было сказать о коленях Эммы и многострадальных ребрах. Больше никто не рисковал, и сначала держался за руки спускающего — Джереми, — а затем только прыгал. Уоррен, как обычно, спрыгнул последним и без всякой поддержки — у него вышло так легко и изящно, что Эмма решила обязательно его расспросить, где он этой гибкости научился, как только они выберутся отсюда. Если выберутся.  
Зомби с рассветом не ушли, но застыли, как изваяния, провожая отряд могильными глазами-точками, но даже дёрнуться не пытались.  
— Странно всё это, — пробормотал Фил, лицо его посерело и ничем не отличалось от лиц их друзей в последние четыре года.  
— Их здесь создали, — передразнила Гарри Эмма.  
Она и Уоррен чувствовали себя на крыше прекрасно, хотя остальные боязливо жались к середине, и скользили, потому что гениальный планировщик решил сделать её треугольной. Перед главным корпусом действительно оказался разбит сад, чем-то напоминающий старые крупные фермы и — почему-то — Францию, в которой Эмма никогда не была. Деревья явно когда-то были фигурно пострижены, но теперь полностью заросли и теряли жёлтые листья. Дорожки были из жёлтых камешков в тон листве, а не асфальтированые, как можно было подумать на типичное для больницы окружение. Третьего, обещанного, корпуса не оказалось — только низенький и внезапно невразчный сарай, служивший, очевидно, гаражом. На зрение Эмма не жаловалась — не зря, всё-таки, была снайпером, — но как ни силилась разглядеть склад, видела только тёмные деревья вдалеке.  
— Самое весёлое только начинается, — кивнул Джереми на стену впереди.  
Она была точно такой же, глухой, как и стена морга. Эмма достала засунутый под ремень винтовки рёберный расширитель, примеряясь удастся ли с ним залезть на крышу.  
— Рано паникуете, — сказал Уоррен, ложась на живот у края крыши. — Как и думал, здесь есть окна.  
— И, конечно же, закрытые, — скептично отозвалась Гарри.  
— Не всё тебе свет по желанию включать, — хмыкнул Уоррен в ответ.  
Винтовку Эмме всё же пришлось снять — Уоррен, снова держа её за ноги, опустил вниз головой. Прикрыв лицо рукой, она методично долбила в стекло расширителем, надеясь, что хоть тут не пуленепробиваемое. Впрочем, стрелять бы всё равно не стала.  
— Чего ты там возишься? — послышался недовольный голос Джереми, которого, очевидно, не прельщало сидеть на ногах Уоррена.  
— Лучше бы заткнулся и помог, — с паузами ответила Эмма, продолжая атаковать первую появившуюся трещину.  
— Вместо того, чтобы собирать зомби по округе, сняла бы раму.  
— Они пластиковые, идиот! — Эмма всё же посмотрела вниз, чтобы убедиться, что её уже ждут.  
Страшно не было, но мешала приливающая к голове кровь. За надёжность Уоррена Эмма почему-то не волновалась.  
— И ещё одно слово — полезешь сам, — добавила она, зло ударяя в ни в чём неповинное стекло.  
Стекло надсадно хрустнуло, и со следующим ударом отлетевший осколок впился Эмме в тыльную сторону ладони. Выматерившись, Эмма, не вытаскивая его, быстро увеличила пробоину в стекле, кинула на пол расширитель и, согнувшись, дотянулась до ручки. Окно она распахнула с победным вздохом — как раз вовремя, потому что руки у Уоррена начали предательски дрожать. Эмма почти раскачалась, чтобы запрыгнуть в переход, но вовремя вспомнила об осколке — с её удачей станется, что она загонит себе стекло чуть ли не в мышцы. На окровавленный кусок зомби среагировали молниеносно.  
Уоррен приземлился следующим, сказав, что остальные могут сделать это и без посторонней помощи. Феликса закидывали чуть ли не за шкирку — к пацифизму, оказывается, прилагался патологический страх высоты и боязнь не умереть при падении. Уоррен тут же его утешил тем, что его, скорее всего, сожрут до того, как он коснется земли, за что и получил ощутимый подзатыльник от Гарри. Эмма, в принципе, одобряла его слова — Феликсу уже двадцать четыре, а сопли жует, что малолетка.  
Перед дверью замерли все, повторять судьбу Ричарда с Джоном не хотелось. За слоем тонкого металла могла ждать и толпа изголодавшихся зомби — Эмма помнила, что Хельга говорила о том, как недолог их век при отсутствии питания. То, что зомби здесь было несметное количество наводило на мысль, что недостатка в мясе они не испытывали, но преследователи, определенно, знали, как не стать обедом, потому совершенно не ориентирующийся отряд Гарри был идеальной мишенью. Джереми прервал раздумья, подойдя к двери, и, подёргав ручку, радостно объявил о том, что она, разумеется заперта. На этот раз с ними не было Ричарда, способного, пусть и с помощью, но вынести эту дверь. Сохрани они руку Джону — проблемы бы вообще не возникло. А будь жив Брюс, то дверь разлетелась бы в щепки от одного только взгляда.  
— Ты скотина, — от души сказала Эмма в сторону Гарри, считая высшей наградой убийственный взгляд капитана и Джереми. — Я оставила свои отмычки в твоём рюкзаке.  
— Ну и кто ещё после этого скотина, — прищурившись, прошипела Гарри.  
— Кто-то обещал нам быструю, хоть и не особо безопасную вылазку за лекарствами и возможным врачом для Джона, — заступился за Эмму Уоррен, — а не запертые двери, маньяков за каждым углом и необходимость получать степень альпиниста за одну ночь.  
Гарри молча махнула рукой в сторону окна, намекая на парадный вход.  
— Может быть, это и есть наш единственный выход, — пробормотал Феликс.  
Эмма прищурилась, раздумывая. Зомби во дворе было не так уж много, деревья можно использовать как прикрытие, а патронов было достаточно — в отличие от отмычек, запасные обоймы она никогда не забывала брать, наученная горьким опытом. Уоррен проследил за взглядом Эммы, задумчиво вертящей в руках винтовку.  
— Может сработать, — тихо сказал он.  
— Чистое самоубийство, — возмутилась Гарри, поняв их мысли.  
— Выхода у нас действительно нет, — обреченно произнес Фил.  
Для успокоение нервов Эмма поковырялась в двери расширителем и дала разбить плечо Джереми. Гарри их не отпускала. Холодное осеннее солнце медленно ползло к зениту, а вместе с тем оживлялись и зомби.  
— Я пить хочу, — прервал молчание Феликс, выразив общие мысли.  
— Пусть идут, — обратился к Гарри Джереми.  
На короткие — меньше суток — задания Гарри никогда не разрешала брать ни еды, ни воды, потому что ничего не должно отвлекать, а голодный желудок только поможет сосредоточить мысли. Никто не спорил, оно действительно забывалось, но сейчас, когда пришло осознание, что они застряли здесь надолго, если не навсегда, голод, жажда и сон навалились разом.  
Гарри нахмурилась.  
— Уоррен не пойдет один, — резко выпалила Эмма.  
За последние часы она прониклась к нему ещё большей симпатией, и лучше бы она осталась вдвоём с ним, чем с Гарри.  
Гарри молчала.  
Вдалеке раздалось шуршание, не похожее на то, как привычно ходят зомби.  
— Эй, вы слышали? — встрепенулась Эмма.  
Но все были поглощены своими мыслями, что даже не отреагировали. Эмма готова была поклясться, что слышала едущую машину. Отряд молчал, а солнце нещадно ползло по небу, перебирая своими лучами, и слепило воспалённые глаза.

— Хорошо, — наконец, согласилась Гарри. — Уоррен пойдет с Джереми.  
Эмма встала с пола и посмотрела в окно. Зомби беспорядочно _прогуливались_ по саду, но их было немного, основная масса всё так же находилась за моргом, в тени. Кусты с деревьями неплохо скроют продвижение, но если бы Эмма только могла направлять… В разуме этих зомби она не была уверена, но, в теории, громкие крики, указывающие направление, могли бы привлечь внимание немёртвых к их переходу и облегчить продвижение парней.  
— А если дверь морга будет закрыта? — спросил Уоррен.  
— Выбьешь, — расставаться с расширителем было как открывать ребенка от сердца.  
Судя по выражению лица Уоррена, он это понял, улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул.  
— Будет причина выжить, — сказал он, принимая инструмент.  
— Их больше, чем только эта, — серьезно ответила Эмма.  
Уоррен посмотрел на Джереми, разговаривающего с Гарри и Феликсом, и придвинулся ближе:  
— Я думал, это тебе есть для кого выжить.  
— А моя кандидатура тебя не устраивает?  
Уоррен рассмеялся.  
— Устраивает, но не в том, в каком ты устраиваешь Хельгу.  
Эмма прищурилась.  
— О, ну я же не слепой. По крайней мере, не такой, как остальные.  
— Вот уж точно, — со вздохом согласилась она; человек, с которым она общалась так редко, оказалось, знал её так же хорошо, как и она сама.  
— Инструмент, по крайней мере, обещаю вернуть, юная воровка рёбер, — Уоррен хлопнул Эмму по плечу.  
Эмма высунулась в окно, нашла главный выход из морга и прикинула: можно начать стрелять по дальним зомби, пока Уоррен с Джереми начнут оббегать по периметру. Зомби последуют на звуки выстрелов (те, которые уйдут), что даст возможность пройти через кусты. Проблема в том, что Эмма соберет и ту толпу, что сейчас мирно нежится в тенечке, а если дверь главного корпуса окажется закрыта... ну, тогда они узнают, насколько быстро бегают Джереми и Уоррен. Правда, план требовал от неё высокой скорости и точности выстрелов, что напрочь лишало возможности координировать действия, впрочем, Эмма не была уверена, что здесь хорошая акустика — за рыком её слова вряд ли кто-то услышит. Хотя...  
Эмма повторила свой план во всеуслышание, а затем сказала, что стрелять будет с крыши перехода, не из окна. В окне останется Гарри и будет показывать направление по мере того, как Эмма очистит область. Гарри молча кивнула, соглашаясь, но её недовольная мина лучше всего тешила самолюбие Эммы — в кои-то веки тактиком оказался не всесильная капитан.  
— Как ты увидишь, что пора стрелять, гений? — скептично фыркнула Уоррен.  
— Я не слепая, идиот, — с готовностью парировала Эмма. — Открой и закрой дверь морга, после первого выстрела всё равно придется делать паузу, тогда прочисти уши и жди, когда крикнет Гарри. Мой свист вы всё равно не услышите. Когда я выстрелю второй раз, начинайте бежать.  
Уоррен подсадил Эмму на крышу, напоследок потрогав её ногу холодным расширителем. Минут через десять, когда зомби сменили позиции и стали видны из-за деревьев, Эмма свесилась и спросила:  
— Примерно запомнил?  
Уоррен утвердительно кивнул.  
— Будет смешно, если и дверь в морг окажется закрыта.  
— Не окажется, — мрачно ответила уверенная в этом Эмма. — В крайнем случае, у вас есть крыша. Весело будет, если вы столкнетесь с убийцами Джона и Ричарда.  
— Им — не особо, — сказал Уоррен, показав меч.  
За привычным насмешливым тоном Эмма различила едва уловимую сталь.  
— Удачи, — сказала она и жестом подозвала Уоррена, чтобы похлопать того по плечу и не навернуться с крыши.  
Гарри кивнула Джереми и заняла место у окна. Эмма забралась на крышу, устроилась для стрельбы лёжа и вздохнула, услышав клацающий звук открывающейся двери. Если они хотят выжить — должны успеть до заката. 

До момента, когда чёрная металлическая дверь морга открылась и из неё показалась растрёпанная макушка Уоррена, с улыбкой машущего Эмме, невзирая на опасно близкое соседство патрулирующих сад зомби, прошла вечность.  
— Готова? — спросила она у Гарри, на что та только фыркнула.  
Эмма сняла первого мертвеца, шатающегося у сарая. Сердце пропустило пару ударов — зомби никак не реагировали. Свою ошибку она поняла только когда остальные развернулись к осевшему собрату, и Эмма, с всесильным «Блядь!», убила двоих из первой линии. По ворчанию откуда-то сзади она догадалась — зомби у морга пробудились. На этот раз сработало, Эмма свистнула, Гарри скомандовала Уоррену и Джереми и те — вот идиоты, — присев, быстро начали двигаться по периметру, держась огораживающей территорию неровной линии кустов.  
Зомби довольно шустро, ворча на ходу, подошли к переходу и задрали головы вверх, точно вопрошая, какого чёрта надо было их тревожить. После стольких проведенных с Хельгой дней (и не только дней), зомби стали Эмме отчасти какими-то родными — не в том плане, что она жалела их, когда убивала, а том, что, может быть, Феликс был и не так уж не прав, ратуя за мирное разрешение конфликта. Эмме казалось, что она начинает понимает их, а они — её.  
Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя мысли, не хватало ещё, чтобы она отвлеклась сейчас и потеряла двоих людей (тогда можно будет прыгать с крыши, потому что от Феликса толку мало, а с Гарри оставаться хуже самоубийства), и выстрелила ещё в двоих мертвецов. Толпа неодобрительно зашумела; Уоррен и Джереми уже обходили первого убитого Эммой зомби у сарая. До заветного входа оставалось каких-то полсотни ярдов. В кустах, прямо рядом, Эмма заметила шевеление.  
— Вот блядь, — прошептала она.  
Убить того можно было без проблем — территория чистая, но тогда толпа развернётся и врежется прямо в двоих не совсем юных сталкеров.  
— Слева ебучий зомби! — крикнула она, как могла, надеясь, что её услышали, и от злости убила четверых из собравшихся под полом перехода фанатов — тех, что были с самыми умными мордами.  
Уоррен услышал. Полюбившийся расширитель одним из концов погряз в черепе несчастного. Эмма поморщилась, но Уоррен вытащил и вытер об кусты, виновато пожал плечами и бегом догнал уже запрыгивающего по ступенькам Джереми.  
— У нас охуительные проблемы! — донесся снизу крик Гарри.  
— Какого хрена? — крикнула Эмма в ответ.  
Из окна показалась рука, указывающая на вход в морг.  
Умные скотины просекли, откуда именно стреляют и теперь неспешно направлялись за полноправным ужином.  
Заладив в голове единственное матерное слово, Эмма кинула винтовку в переход, задев, кажется, Гарри, спрыгнула сама, обернулась, убедившись, что Уоррен и Джереми уже скрылись в главном корпусе, отобрала имущество, перекинула его на руки Филу и тряхнула Гарри:  
— Нам нужна два стола, пока не откроют Уоррен и Джереми, мы не можем пойти на корм.  
Гарри кивнула, тут же разворачиваясь по направлению к двери.  
— Блокируй вход на этаж, я притащу остальные.  
Тогда Эмма подумала, что хренова туча прозекторских, может быть, была не такой уж плохой идеей. Она завалила двумя столами обе двери, ведущие на лестничный пролет, пока Гарри вытаскивала один стол в переход, а вторым — блокировала туда вход. Судя по горловым звукам, доносившимся снизу, зомби совладали со входной, разумеется, незапертой и приоткрытой дверью.  
Гарри махнула Эмме рукой, та с разбегу перепрыгнула через поваленный стол, зацепилась коленом и больно проехалась по полу. Гарри за руку рывком подняла её на ноги и захлопнула дверь, переворачивая на бок приготовленный стол и пододвигая его к проходу. Эмма отобрала законное оружие у несчастного Фила и села рядом с дверью. Гарри, на момент ожившая и напомнившая Эмме того самого капитана, за которой следовали люди, села рядом. Звуков зомби, почему-то, не было слышно. Может, не сообразили, как подниматься на этаж выше, может, запутались в прозекторских.  
— Дверь, выходит, была заперта, — нахмурилась Эмма.  
— Которая из? — безжизненно отозвалась Гарри.  
— Входная. Хотя нет, забудь.  
Эмма потрясла головой.  
— Зомби преследовали нас вчера, значит, в дверь они заходили. Но в прозекторских идеальный порядок, столы и шкафы на месте, значит, дверь была заперта. Когда ты и Уоррен искали выход, в коридорах уже никого не было, точно кто-то вывел зомби наружу, прибрал беспорядок и запер входную дверь, — тонким голосом сказал Феликс.  
— Именно, — кивнула Эмма. — Но разве зомби возможно управлять?  
Сидящая рядом Гарри фыркнула, но промолчала, хотя Эмма подколку поняла.  
— Возможно, те, кто их создал и могут, — хрипло произнесла она.  
— Или предводители, — подхватил Феликс.  
— Какие-то запредельно разумные, — поморщилась Эмма.  
Гарри лишь пожала плечами. 

Даже холодное, солнце разъедало последние мозги. Теперь, когда адреналин спал, жутко хотелось пить, язык распух, что не помещался в горло. Хотелось ещё раз сказать Гарри, что она сволочь, но сил не было. Эмма, обняв винтовку, привалилась к стене и пыталась спастись сном.  
— Прозекторские, — с трудом прохрипел Феликс.  
Эмма слабо дёрнулась, с трудом разлепила глаза — как оказалось, уже наступал вечер.  
— В морге был свет, — звуки были похожи на карканье, — может, там есть и вода.  
— Вряд ли, — таким же голосом ответила Гарри. — С электричеством проще. Хотя... Может, в научном вода есть.  
Эмма не ответила даже про себя и, прижав винтовку покрепче, снова провалилась в мутный и беспокойный сон. 

Проснулась Эмма от того, что кто-то нагло пытался поить её, но вода проливалась мимо, затапливая драгоценную винтовку. Продрав глаза, Эмма увидела сидящего перед собой Уоррена, такого бодрого, что можно было подумать, будто он провёл ночь в пятизвёздочном отеле, а не на территории, кишащей зомби. Отобрав бутылку, Эмма в момент прикончила её и благодарно вздохнула, возвращая Уоррену пустую тару.  
— Оказывается, волноваться надо было не за меня, — улыбаясь, сказал он, размахивая перед её носом расширителем.  
— Где вы нашли воду? — спросила Эмма, отбирая инструмент, приятно холодивший горячие руки.  
— В корпусе, в подвалах. Там было что-то вроде локального склада, почти все запасы использованы, но вода и немного консервов ещё остались. Только... — Уоррен поморщился.  
— Что такое? — спросила Эмма, поднимаясь на ноги.  
Уоррен, поддерживая её за локоть, повёл по направлению ко входу в главный корпус, косясь через плечо на Джереми и Гарри, отпаивающих Феликса.  
— Помнишь, что я говорил, что здесь странное место?  
Эмма утвердительно кивнула.  
— Там... всё ещё хуже. Боюсь эти, — Уоррен указал на троицу сзади, — этого не перенесут.  
— О чём ты? — нахмурилась Эмма.  
— Трудно объяснить, но ты поймёшь, когда увидишь.  
Они дождались, когда остальные подтянутся к ним, и Уоррен открыл дверь.  
— Осторожно, лестница очень хлипкая.  
— Деревянная? — изумилась Гарри.  
— Это что-то вроде пристройки. Будто бы её строили наспех и последней, — пояснил Уоррен.  
Эмма закинула винтовку на плечо и потянулась к ножу, но в последний момент передумала. Было ещё темно, не рассвело, и видимость равнялась практически нулю. Старые доски неприятно поскрипывали, словно напоминая, что второй раз пользоваться ими нежелательно. Эмма протянула руку к поручню, но вид неотесанных досок и вероятность подцепить занозу резко уменьшили необходимость найти дополнительную опору.  
— Долго спускаться? — спросила Гарри, очевидно, неуютно себя чувствующая в темноте.  
— Не очень... ай, блядь! — послышалось сверху от Джереми, прежде чем в Эмму врезалось сразу три тела.  
Она полетела вперёд, цепляясь за Уоррена, но роняя его тоже. Хруст проламывающихся досок напомнил знакомый противный звук ломающихся костей. Её несколько раз швыряло между пролетами, а доски с каждым новым витком становились все гнилее и гнилее — стоило Эмме приземлиться на ступеньку, как рядом оказывалось тело Джереми, и доска с треском ломалась. Когда задница Эммы коснулась твердого пола, на ней не было живого места. Сверху приземлилась внезапно очень костлявый Фил, в спину впивалась винтовка, а на ноге, кажется, обосновался бок Гарри.  
— Джереми, ты уёбок, — прохрипел отряхивающийся от пыли и досок Уоррен.  
— Она проломилась, мудила, — послышалось откуда-то слева.  
— Просто заткнитесь, — проворчала Гарри, скатываясь с ноги Эммы.  
Эмма спихнула с себя Феликса и перевернулась, вставая на четвереньки. Дышать было больно, но, кажется, ничего не сломано, кроме разодранных до невозможности коленей. Нет, с рёбрами определённо дерьмо.  
— Поддерживаю Уоррена, — прокашлялась она и нетвёрдо стала.  
— Ну и где мы? — спросил уже оправившийся Джереми.  
— Стоит тебя об этом спросить, — прошипела Гарри, вытаскивая занозы из рук.  
— Вчера мы здесь не были, — ответил, осматриваясь, Уоррен.  
Помещение напоминало погреб: круглое, в земле, с одиноко висящей лампочкой. Впереди был проложен тоннель, правда, не освещаемый. Эмма осмотрелась. Эта круглая комната было чем-то вроде центрального узла — во все стороны расходились узкие и довольно низкие тоннели.  
— Хрена с два я туда полезу, — заверил Джереми, уже присматривающийся к тому, как забраться обратно на первый этаж.  
— А придётся, — мрачно ответила Гарри, — слишком высоко, да и зацепиться было не за что.  
— Только без выбора, — поднял руки Уоррен и направился в первый тоннель.  
Эмма поправила винтовку, вытащила нож и последовала за ним. Ситуация была самая поганая: выбора у них действительно не было.  
— Здесь вчера было тихо? — спросила она, нагнав Уоррена.  
— По крайней мере вчера никого не было. Ты ничего не чувствуешь? — резко сменил тему он.  
— Ничего, — призналась Эмма, — кроме саднящей задницы.  
— И я ничего. Вчера чувствовал. Готов поспорить, кто-то сейчас убирается в морге.  
— Скажешь, когда почувствуешь, — Эмма чуть отодвинулась, уж слишком сильно это отдавало безумием.  
— Ты и сама сможешь, — заверил на полном серьёзе Уоррен.  
Эмма лишь покачала головой и продолжила следовать за ним.

Ходы под главным корпусом явно не принадлежали тем выстроенным для персонала тоннелям, проложенным официальной сетью, но сходство определенно было, и легче от этого не становилось. Декорации совсем уж напоминали хоррор, причём с каждым следующим зданием, в которое приходилось заходить, бюджет фильма, казалось, всё урезался.  
Уоррен остановился, задрал голову и, прищурившись от сыплющейся в глаза земли, постучал рукой по потолку.  
— Надеешься выбить доски? — спросила Эмма, тяжело дыша — кажется, подступал новый приступ паники.  
— Нет, это бесполезно, полы в корпусе хорошие. Но, готов поспорить, в другом конце есть точно такая же поставленная вручную лестница.  
— Ты к тому, что кто-то сделал их уже после того, как построили сам медцентр?  
— И даже больше — после того, как весь персонал пошел на корм своим творениям, — отвечал Уоррен, продолжая простукивать землю и шипеть, когда она попадала в глаза.  
В отличие от широких тоннелей, где свет чересчур бил в глаза, здесь лампы висели чуть ли не на четверть мили друг от друга, а их вид наводил на мысли, что они застали ещё самого Вашингтона.  
— Кому надо было так заморачиваться? — спросила Эмма, опустив голову — неугомонный Уоррен и ей умудрился засыпать глаза.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил он и, посмотрев в сторону возмущающегося Джереми, добавил: — Идём, здесь ничего нет.  
На их счастье, развилок в ходе не было, и это почти успокаивало: если местные обитатели (их явно было больше одного) решат нагнать их в тоннеле, спереди шёл Уоррен, хоть и не достав меч, а сзади — Гарри. В любом случае, Эмма не будет первой. Винтовка порядком успела натереть спину, и Эмма, закрыв глаза, чтобы не обращать внимания на всё надвигающиеся стены, изогнулась, расчёсывая ногтями содранную кожу. Засунутый в ботинок расширитель приятно холодил ногу. Жутко хотелось спать, и Эмма была не прочь забаррикадироваться в одной из палат — если верить словам Гарри, здесь проводили операции, а значит, койки должны быть, — и проспать по меньшей мере сутки. Не хватало только аномально тёплой Хельги, но можно попробовать уговорить Уоррена — почему-то казалось, что он не будет против.  
Голова снова начала кружиться, и Эмма вцепилась в рукав идущего впереди Уоррена; тот осторожно погладил её по руке — тогда Эмма почувствовала, что на пальцах кожа тоже содрана и саднит от попавшей в ранки земли. Нестерпимо хотелось прыгнуть с головой в какое-нибудь озеро (про горячий душ никто уже не мечтал), а потом — привалиться под чей-нибудь тёплый бок, но кошмар, начавшийся день назад, даже и не думал заканчиваться.  
Стоило бежать, как только они потеряли Джона и Ричарда, думала Эмма, глядя на гиптонизирующе качающуюся катану на спине Уоррена. Тогда у них был хоть какой-то шанс. Или бросить Гарри там, в прозекторской, а самим выбираться, пока солнце только-только взошло. Казалось, с каждой минутой, проведённой в этом месте, шансы выбраться стремительно уменьшались.  
Уоррен резко замер, и Эмма почувствовала, как его пробило крупной дрожью, но она слишком устала, чтобы реагировать на что-нибудь.  
— Ты не слышала? — спросил он, разом оживившись.  
— Мы под землёй, Уоррен, — отозвалась Эмма. — Тебе кажется.  
— Кто-то пришел, — уверенно сказал он и двинулся вперёд.  
Эмма, зевнув, тряхнула головой, потёрла глаза — руки оказались испачканными в крови и земле, тело зудело.  
В плечо ткнулся измученный Фил, и Эмма, в порыве жалости, потрепала его по удивительно мягким волосам. Зря только не сдали его Норе и Мелиссе, он него толку никакого, хоть он и врач, а только парня мучают. Встреча со своим бывшим отрядом в тупике казалась такой далёкой, точно давняя, нормальная жизнь.  
— Эй, я был прав, — донесся голос Уоррена.  
Он, приседая, подпрыгивал и пытался что-то выбить, но чихал, фыркал и ругался на сыплющуюся землю. Люк был деревянный, через него виднелись прозрачные тонкие лучи солнца.  
— Что ты делаешь, неугомонный? — спросила в перерывах между чиханием от попавшей в глаза и нос пыли Эмма.  
Уоррен не ответил и продолжил своё занятие, но безуспешно — не хватало роста, чтобы выбить крышку, и что-то подсказывало Эмме, что люк заперт с наружной стороны.  
— Может, поможешь? — спросил, наконец, Уоррен, тряхнув головой и почесав ободранное ухо.  
Эмма тут же мысленно занесла в список дел найти бинты и перемотать несчастного (в том, что Уоррен уже нашел антисептики, пока она с Гарри и её племянником умирали от жажды с караулящими зомби, Эмма не сомневалась), хотя было уже поздно и вряд ли чем-то могло помочь.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Эмма, прочихавшись.  
Уоррен состроил жалобное лицо, и Эмма, вздохнув, поняла, что не может отказать этому обаятельному засранцу.  
— Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? — фыркнула она, оценивая расстояние до крышки.  
Уоррен был отнюдь не низким, да и Эмма была много выше среднего, но открыть люк им это вряд ли бы помогло: одного роста Уоррена было недостаточно, но сядь ему Эмма на плечи — и пришлось бы как-то искать выход буквально согнувшись напополам. Сомневаясь, Эмма всё ещё стояла поодаль от Уоррена и машинально гладила уже вконец засмущавшегося Фила. Уоррен закатил глаза, догадавшись, что именно она хотела сделать, и подозвал её жестом.  
— Снайперам не положено быть такими беспамятными, мисс Рэнделл, — с приятной хрипотцой сказал Уоррен ей на ухо.  
Эмма, прищурившись, задумалась, по какой части наглеца лучше всего съездить, но Уоррен времени на раздумья не дал: крепко схватил Эмму за ноги чуть пониже задницы и без особого труда поднял вверх. Получилось почти красиво, если бы он, рассмеявшись, не впечатал голову Эммы и торчащее из-за плеча дуло винтовки в плохо обработанное дерево. Эмма хотела отвесить подзатыльник, но решила, что держащий её гад, потеряв равновесие (это кто-нибудь вроде Брюса удержал бы её, Уоррен же был чуть ли не в её весовой категории), припечатает её головой об конец выемки в потолке тоннеля, но что самое главное — точно доконает винтовку, единственное оружие, которое было дорого Эмме, и которое, возможно, хоть немного увеличивало шансы на выживание.  
Уоррен, впрочем, держал достаточно крепко, хоть и гадски ухмылялся открывшемуся виду — несмотря на уже не раннюю осень, Эмма предпочитала носить футболки, если приходилось совершать вылазки: одежды было немного, тёплые толстовки и куртки имели капюшон, который бы замедлил Эмму, доведись той быстро отстреливаться. Своего подтянутого живота с красивыми мышцами она совсем не стеснялась, но было немного непривычно то, что она, в принципе, вовсе не смущалась рассматривающего её Уоррена — правда, к чести последнего, он не пытался переместить руки выше и вообще стоял неподвижно.  
Примерно через полгода с той поры, когда Эмма отжала себе винтовку, в набеге на оружейный магазин, она обзавелась несколькими парами прекрасных перчаток для стрельбы (и всё ещё жалела, что легкомысленно повелась на заверения Эдди, что разведка будет короткой — толстую ткань кошара-предводитель вряд ли бы прокусил), и сейчас методично выбивала доски, не боясь содрать костяшки, правда, вслепую — песок, щепки и пыль сыпались нещадно.  
— Бесполезно, — констатировала Эмма после пары сотен неудачных попыток. — Не похоже, чтобы люк был закрыт, но, кажется, или доски застряли, или сверху что-то лежит.  
— Для тебя это не проблема, — ответил Уоррен, кивнув на ручку торчащего расширителя.  
— Я не достану, — отозвалась Эмма.  
Уоррен хмыкнул, расцепил руки, подбросив Эмму, и обхватил её за талию обеими руками, совсем беспардонно тычась носом той в грудь. Перехватив Эмму одной рукой, он тихо засмеялся, отчего Эмма дернулась бы, не держись она за края выемки. Уоррен достал расширитель и протянул его вверх, после обнял Эмму ещё крепче и замер.  
Доски со скрипом, но поддавались, хотя работать с закрытыми глазами было неудобно. Иногда Эмма останавливалась, чтобы прислушаться — не зря же Уоррен встрепенулся ранее, — но не слышала абсолютно ничего. Тихо было настолько, что не дыши Уоррен Эмме в живот, накатило бы чувство полной изоляции. Троица во главе с Гарри словно исчезла — с высоты и за кромкой деревянного люка никого не видно было, и Эмма подавила желание позвать их — не то, чтобы жалко, но стрёмно.  
После нескольких минут сопения и проклятий, Эмма всё же проковыряла одну доску, чтобы просунуть руку. Дальше дело пошло значительно легче. Люк и был закрыт, и в петлю был даже надет замок — кодовый, — но до конца его не защёлкнули. Впечатавшись животом в лицо Уоррена и поёрзав, намекая, чтобы её приподняли, Эмма просунулась через разбитые доски и, спустя пару десятков неудачных попыток, всё же сняла замок и откинула крышку люка.  
Уоррен предупредил, что руки затекли — да Эмма и сама чувствовала, как они начали мелко дрожать, — и подтолкнул её, прежде чем со вздохом облегчения отойти и прокомментировать, как смешно болтаются в воздухе ноги не менее уставшей Эммы. Деревянная перегородка неприятно давила на рёбра и локти, сдвинуть которые не было сил, Уоррен, освобождённый, ходил рядом, изредка тыча Эмму в икры — не так, чтобы стянуть вниз, но достаточно, чтобы раздражать, — и отпускал едкие комментарии в сторону Гарри и Хельги, совсем не следящих за её боевой подготовкой. Пинать Уоррена оказалось легче, чем пытаться закинуть остаток своего тела наверх, и Уоррен, сжалившись, схватил Эмму за лодыжки и уверенно поднял их выше своей головы, не забыв прокомментировать провокационную позу — Эмма не хотела думать о том, что за ней сейчас наблюдают, причем с гораздо более удачного ракурса — на её счастье, Уоррен мог лицезреть исключительно живот.

Помещение, в котором Эмма оказалась, сильно напоминало какой-то заброшенный нелегальный склад — от больницы комната была отгорожена деревянной же стеной, на полу не было привычного покрытия, откуда-то сверху падал тусклый свет. Единственным примечательным была лестница, резко уходившая вверх, очевидно, до самого чердака — дверей, насколько хватало зрения и света, на этажи не наблюдалось. Эмма для успокоения совести подергала её, но было очевидно — закреплена достаточно прочно, хотя при желании можно было и выломать, но тогда путь наверх был бы заказан.  
Засранец Уоррен явно скрывал свое спортивное прошлое — присев, он подпрыгнул почти на свой рост, схватился за протянутую руку Эммы и подтянулся до её бывшего положения. Дальше Эмма помогать не стала и ехидно отпустила руку. В свою очередь не преминула поглумиться над менее удачливым товарищем, но зачаточный альтруизм всё же взял верх — и Уоррен оказался рядом в одной плоскости.  
— Что будем делать с этими? — отдышавшись, тихо спросил он, кивая вниз.  
— Они всё ещё там? — так же спросила Эмма.  
— Где же им ещё быть, — фыркнул Уоррен и резко переменился в лице.  
— Что? — Эмма повертелась, смотря в разные стороны — было стойкое чувство, что за ними наблюдают.  
— Вернулись, — почти беззвучно проговорил Уоррен и резко подскочил.  
Лестница в лучших традициях не доходила до пола, Уоррен дернул её для проверки и пулей метнулся к двери, которую Эмма сначала и не заметила — та, очевидно, вела в холл. Тихого скрипа Уоррену хватило, чтобы выматериться и замереть, что-то яростно обдумывая. Видеть его таким возбужденным было непривычно — хоть он и производил впечатление неисправимого раздолбая, но никогда не терял самообладания. Тревога постепенно доходила и до Эммы, и едва ли не паникующий Уоррен теперь не казался ей таким странным. Она заглянула в люк, осторожно, чтобы не показаться на глаза Гарри, но опасения были напрасными — ни Гарри, ни Фила, ни Джереми в поле зрения не было; наклоняться, чтобы удостовериться в их пропаже, Эмма не стала.  
Уоррен обернулся, уже с привычным нахальным выражением лица, почесал оборванное ухо и радостно заявил, что они в дерьме. Потом медленно осмотрел Эмму, упёрся взглядом в откинутую крышку люка и снова посмотрел Эмме в глаза. Чуть прищурился, щёлкнул мечом в ножнах и спросил:  
— Их там нет, да?  
Эмма покачала головой. Уверенность в том, что Гарри и её мужики всё же в этом ходе, почему-то была, но вот причины, по которой они могли бы прятаться от Эммы и Уоррена (ну что за грёбанный детский сад) как раз не было.  
— Как думаешь, какие наши шансы выжить? — усмехнулся Уоррен, опасливо косясь на внезапно незапертую дверь.  
— Хреновые, — в тон ему ответила Эмма, подходя к лестнице.  
— Ты просто тащишься, когда я тебя обнимаю, признай, — рассмеялся ей на ухо Уоррен и поцеловал в плечо, прежде чем подсадить.  
Эмма мстительно пнула и предсказуемо не попала, но не злилась — почему-то поцелуй воспринимался как-то иначе.  
Лестница была жутко неудобной, огромные занозы кололи даже сквозь перчатки, а поганое ощущение загоняемой жертвы с каждым новым пролётом усиливалось.  
Уоррен дёрнул Эмму у третьего этажа, сказав, что вид её задницы великолепен, но сейчас у них будут гости. Дверь на этаж они захлопнули одновременно с тем, как та, нижняя, отворилась.

— Подвинься, — сопел над ухом Уоррен.  
Эмма мстительно пихала ему локтем под рёбра — и за то, что пялился (неважно, что она была не против), и за едкие комментарии, и за его блядскую улыбку, и за не менее блядские зелёные глаза, но не за то, что тот мешал ей смотреть. Из всех самых идиотских идей, которые приходили им обоим в голову за последние двое суток, эта была самой идиотской, потому что какой дебил в здравом уме будет пытаться что-то увидеть через маленькое пыльное окно на двери в больничный корпус (дверь ни Уоррен, ни Эмма поначалу вообще не заметили, то, что на ней находилось жалкое подобие окна было просто грёбанной шуткой), находясь на третьем этаже, когда как предполагаемые убийцы возятся на первом? Любой _здравомыслящий_ человек сначала бы забаррикадировался, а потом начал думать о плане побега, но нет, пялиться в круглое окно, рискуя быть обнаруженными, если вдруг гостям придёт в голову, что в подземном ходе осталась не вся группа, было куда интереснее.  
— Ты отдавил мне ногу, — пожаловалась Эмма, в очередной раз толкая Уоррена.  
— Я не могу тебе её отдавить, ты стоишь впереди, — не поддался на провокацию тот.  
— Чего мы вообще ждём? — когда волна адреналина схлынула, к Эмме стал возвращаться рассудок, и ещё ужасно затекли ноги — стоять на носочках весьма утомительно, это Уоррен, зараза, выше её и не парится.  
— Фенрира, решившего сожрать Солнце, определенно.  
Эмма в последний раз пихнула Уоррена, закатила глаза в ответ на его скорбную гримасу, и отошла от двери. Коридор впереди был пустым, но не сказать, что заброшенным — в корпусе давно не убирались, да, но не было ожидаемого беспорядка и остатков хаоса. Это же был медцентр, если не считать персонал, тут всё равно должны были быть люди. Куда они делись? Даже если тут и разрабатывали вирус, невозможно так чисто убрать всех подопытных. Если предположить, что неудавшиеся образцы действительно уничтожались сразу, то вопрос о персонале остается открытым: их-то явно не заражали, где все врачи? И кто же тогда все те зомби, вальяжно прогуливающиеся по территории, если подопытных ликвидировали, не давая распространять хаос?  
— Не думай, — чуткий Уоррен обнял за плечи и прижал к себе.  
— Это странно, — закусила губу Эмма, — чем больше думаю, тем больше вопросов.  
— И поэтому, дорогая, нас так не любила Гарри.  
Эмма вопросительно подняла бровь. Уоррен улыбнулся в ответ.  
— В армии не любят тех, кто слишком много думает и задает вопросы.  
— Можно подумать, ты служил, — фыркнула Эмма.  
— Как знать, — с видом просветленного мудреца пожал плечами Уоррен.  
— Кстати, об этом. Где ты работал до всего этого?  
— В стрип-клубе, — серьёзно ответил Уоррен.  
— Да ну тебя, — Эмма толкнула его в бок и вывернулась из-под руки, поправив на спине винтовку.  
Уоррен состроил лицо оскорблённой невинности и уже готов был принять позу отойдите-все-я-жутко-обижен, но перестал дурачиться, как только Эмма сделала несколько шагов вдоль по коридору.  
— Я бы не советовал, — тихо произнес он, хватая Эмму за руку.  
— Ты был здесь прошлой ночью. До сих пор здесь были только мы, — сощурилась она в ответ.  
Уоррен фыркнул.  
— С Джереми мы были исключительно внизу, в подвале. Заснули почти сразу, как успели найти припасы и убедиться в их годности. Вся моя уверенность в безопасности ограничена локальным складом, в который нам сейчас, увы, хода нет, и той пристройкой, которую наш достопочтенный друг сумел обвалить.  
— То есть, обратно в морг мы не вернёмся, — подытожила Эмма: даже мысль о том, что им придется каким-то чудом пробираться через ту толпу зомби, заставляла неприятно ежиться.  
— Теоретически, можем. С четвертого этажа или с крыши. Но лестниц, построенных в самом медцентре, я не вижу, лифты отпадают, а возвращаться туда, откуда мы пришли, извини, не очень хочется.  
— Мы в дерьме.  
— Ага, — легко согласился Уоррен. — Ну что, устроим экскурсию? 

На третьем этаже явно держали подопытных — сплошные палаты на четверых человек, и даже ни одной комнаты с каким-нибудь оборудованием. Правда, ремни у каждой кровати и вбитые в стену штыри (для цепи?), говорили красноречивей, чем что-то другое, о том, что никакая необходимость в дополнительных препаратах не требуется. В середине этажа, между палатами, был стол наблюдающего доктора (странно, что единственный — медсестры и другие, что, никогда здесь не задерживались?), но ни единой бумажки, ни даже забытой скрепки там не обнаружилось — Уоррен с Эммой старательно обшарили все ящики, на предмет двойного дна в том числе, и даже распотрошили, недовольные, стоящее рядом кресло, но не нашли ничего. Сзади стола, у зашторенных окон, стоял шкаф со стеклянными полками, но книги были скучными медицинскими справочниками — такой стандартный набор, который обычно ставится для солидности, не сколько для непосредственного использования. Заметок в них тоже не оказалось. Эмма, немного расстроенная, уткнулась лбом в пыльное стекло, и, механически наблюдая за передвигающимися по периметру зомби, спросила Уоррена о странном устройстве медцентра: нелогичным казалось расположение. Зачем делать отдельно этажи с установками, вроде МРТ-машины, отдельно для операционных, а испытуемых вообще держать на верхних этажах, где даже нет склада с препаратами (нет, ну хотя бы банальные успокоительные со снотворным должны же быть?) или комнат для персонала? Не стояли же бедные лаборанты на пороге палаты, с замиранием сердца следя за объектами, денно и нощно. А выносить морг в отдельное здание? Как они уносили трупы — через переход или прямо по улице?  
— Я, кажется, сказал тебе не думать об этом, — усмехнулся Уоррен, прервав поток вопросов Эммы.  
Подошёл к ней вплотную, коснулся рукой и продолжил.  
— Для ответов нужно знать какие и зачем исследования проводили. Вспомни те прозекторские — они выглядели больше как застенки. Вполне возможно, что людей туда не выносили, а выводили.  
— И запытывали до смерти? Зачем? Они же ничего не знали.  
— Ты спрашиваешь меня так, словно это я отдал приказ разрабатывать этот вирус.  
Эмма слабо улыбнулась в ответ и положила голову Уоррену на плечо.  
— Я просто устала. Это место — бессмыслица. Я уже не понимаю, что и зачем делаю, и будет ли конец у этой истории.  
Уоррен аккуратно погладил её по волосам, умудрившись не задеть многострадальную винтовку.  
— Смирись, мы вряд ли узнаем, зачем и как это произошло, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Сюда ты пришла, надеясь вытребовать ответы с Гарри, но это бесполезно, потому что отсюда она не уйдет, проще было стащить её дневник. Ну, параллельно мы потеряли кучу людей, если считать от нападения у Реддинга, так что сейчас наша задача: выбраться отсюда к чертям. Вот твой счастливый конец.  
— У Гарри был дневник, — со вздохом полувопросительно сказала Эмма.  
— У Гарри был дневник, — подтвердил Уоррен. — Но если он и остался, то не здесь, потому что носила она его исключительно с собой.  
— Что, предлагаешь забрать его с её мертвой тушки? — усмехнулась Эмма.  
— Фу, как грубо, — притворно поморщился Уоррен. — Скорее всего, он остался в Реддинге. Нора с Мелиссой не настолько любопытны, чтобы потрошить вещи капитана, как только та отвернётся.  
Намёк на собственную страсть к чужим тайнам и незаконному проникновению на чужие территории Эмма благополучно проигнорировала.  
— Почему ты остался с группой? — наконец спросила она. — Ты же выживал в одиночку, почему решил присоединиться?  
— Расскажу, когда выберемся, — подмигнул Уоррен.  
Что ж, страсть к оптимистичным исходам, видимо, передаётся по воздуху, только у Эммы к ней иммунитет.  
Где-то справа глухо щёлкнуло, словно открылась дверь. Оружие Эмма с Уорреном достали почти одновременно, но Эмма успела отвешать себе пинков за халатность — ну в самом деле, кто будет сначала пялиться в окно, а потом вести сопливые диалоги с бывшим, чем чёрт не шутит, стриптизером, вместо того, чтобы искать выход, или делать укрытие — спать хотелось неимоверно. Что бы сказала Гарри. Мысли о капитане в прошедшем времени почему-то не вызывали отторжения, словно так и должно быть.  
— Стой здесь, я проверю, — тихо сказал Уоррен.  
Эмма вздохнула: случись что, отступать было некуда — позади только дикий сад, усеянный полутрупами вместо цветов.  
Уоррен вернулся быстро, довольно улыбаясь, точно Хельга после удачной шутки про Гарри (удачными она считала любые шутки, которые были смешными ей, вне зависимости от мнения общества).  
— Ты должна мне медаль, — объявил он.  
— Серьёзно? — вздохнула Эмма, убирая винтовку за спину.  
— Просто похвали мою догадливость, злая женщина, — картинно прижал руку к сердцу Уоррен. — Тебе не кажется расстояние между палатами слишком большим? Мне — да. И я был прав.  
Он кивнул в сторону двери, приглашая Эмму пройти.  
— Для финансируемого государством, этот центр не особо выпендривался, — скептично посмотрела Эмма на унылые койки. — Ни в одной больнице такого давно нет, скорее напоминает госпиталь времен войны, только там всё было в один ряд.  
— А зачем тратиться, если материал здесь всё равно на выброс? Тем, кто остался, думаю, без разницы, где и как они спали при жизни.  
— Всё равно странно, — упорствовала Эмма.  
— Смирись, я знаю не больше тебя. Лучше иди сюда.  
Уоррен указал на ранее скрытый панелью проход — дверью в соседнюю комнату служил сдвигающийся кусок стены.  
— Вот здесь одни лабораторные крысы наблюдали за другими, — Уоррен так и пыжился от гордости, что сообразил первым.  
— И, по-видимому, жили, — брезгливо отозвалась Эмма, отпинывая в угол попавшуюся под ноги пластиковую бутылку. — Вопрос с прячущимися докторами отпал. Но где они?  
— Ну, раз нас не встретили или почти разложившиеся трупы, или мертвые зомби, то, очевидно, ушли.  
— Если всех подопечных увели в морг или просто уничтожили, кто те зомби внизу? Одежда на них уже испортилась, не сказать, в халатах они или нет.  
Уоррен обреченно вздохнул.  
— Милая, люди здесь и были заражены тем вирусом, вполне возможно, что кто-то покусал своих докторов, а те, зная, что с ними сделают, укусы скрыли.  
— И, следуя твоей логике, успели укусить как можно больше коллег? — скептично фыркнула Эмма.  
— Моя логика безупречна, — ничуть не обиделся Уоррен. — Если вирус попадает через укус и кровь, значит, в слюне, или что там во рту у зомби, прости, но ты тут лучший эксперт, он тоже есть. Полагаю, бедняги работали здесь безвылазно, а значит, отношения строили тоже с другими врачами, и догадайся, каким образом вирус передавался. На правительственных объектах обычно живут с семьями, если не семьями работают, так что тебе на это возразить нечего.  
Уоррен выглядел как наглый пиратский попугай, который идеально вставил в разговор выученную фразу и требовал заслуженной, по его мнению, награды.  
— Я сейчас укушу тебя за задницу, и посмотрим, что тебе передастся, — все же улыбнувшись, сказала Эмма.  
— Что-то, помимо бешенства? — Эмма всё же отвесила ему подсрачник, но вредина Уоррен увернулся. — Если я буду таким же красивым, как и Хельга — пожалуйста. И да, угрожать совсем необязательно, если так хочешь увидеть мою задницу. А там есть на что посмотреть.  
Засранец подмигнул, и Эмма не смогла даже сделать суровое лицо — ну что с ним, обаятельным гадом, делать?  
Комната, где находились наблюдатели, была по размеру схожа с палатой — достаточно просторная, чтобы разместить кучу мониторов, три кресла и санузел, в котором, разумеется, уже не было воды. Судя по свободному месту, у стены когда-то стояла кровать, или, хотя бы, валялся матрас — бедняги, видимо, работали сменами, а спали — по очереди, и Эмме даже было жалко учёных, работающих в таких жутких условиях, хоть они и привели мир к этому сияющему пиздецу. Всё-таки не их вина, они всего лишь выполняли приказ. Уоррен тем временем безнадежно тыкал по всему, куда мог дотянуться, но системных блоков не было, только уходящая в неизвестность куча проводов — скорее всего, компьютеры управлялись из одного места, и вряд ли оно находилось на этом этаже.  
— Ну и? — выжидающе уставился Уоррен на потолок.  
— Чего ты там нашел? — оторвалась от жалости к учёным Эмма.  
— Электричество есть. Значит, кто-то сидит в научном центре, который где-то на отшибе от наших строений, и наблюдает за нами. И благоволит к тебе, — усмехнулся Уоррен.  
— Мне? У Большого Брата я явно последняя в списке хороших детей.  
— А то, что свет включался именно там, где и когда тебе было нужно, конечно, не в счёт? Или то, как открылась дверь сюда? Ты так и не поняла?  
Эмма отрицательно покачала головой: из-за кучи нелогизмов и странностей, она почти ощущала, как коротят, потрескивая, её нервы.  
— Эй, ну хоть компьютер включи! — Уоррен снова обратился к потолку, поворачиваясь на месте — ища, где камера.  
Что-то загудело, а потом центральный монитор, покрытый густым слоем пыли, посинел, и это было так непривычно, что Эмма вздрогнула. Панель, скрывающая вход в отсек наблюдателей, с шумом, похожим на страдальческий вздох, закрылась.  
— Ну спасибо, — буркнула Эмма, тыкнув Уоррена под лопатку.  
— Не Большого Брата тебе стоит бояться, — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
Не успели они рассмотреть рабочий стол (хотя вряд ли что-то можно было сделать — ни одной мышки в свободном доступе не наблюдалось; то ли ученые унесли, то ли куда-то спрятали), как открылся видеофайл — типичная запись с камер видеонаблюдения.  
— Посмотри на дату, — тихо сказал Уоррен и ткнул Эмму локтем — они оба склонились над монитором, желая рассмотреть все как можно лучше, но не догадались просто стереть пыль.  
— Что с ней? — шепотом ответила Эмма.  
Файл поставили на паузу и свернули, а курсором ткнули в дату, затем снова открыли файл.  
— Ты силой мысли это делаешь, а? — возмутилась Эмма, но Уоррен в кои-то веки выглядел серьёзным. — Это же в тот день, когда мы попали сюда, если я правильно посчитала.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Уоррен. — И ты видела, какой сейчас год? Как же я ужасно стар.  
— Сколько уже, почти пять лет мы в этом дерьме? — повседневные вопросы в духе «какое сегодня число» давно никого не тревожили, и если бы не заметная смена погоды, все времена года смешались бы в одно.  
Договорить не дали, файл воспроизвелся в ускоренном режиме. Двое мужчин в военной форме переговаривались между собой, что-то отмечая на — вот же блядь — настоящей бумаге, и печатали, судя по движениям рук (камера словно находилась непосредственно на уровне монитора; Эмма почти не помнила свои разговоры по скайпу, но лицо на камере выглядело примерно так же, как у этих военных — они не знали о скрытой съёмке или уже не обращали внимания?). Перемотка замедлилась, когда время на записи было 22:17.  
— Примерно тогда мы шлялись по корпусу для госпитализированных, — шепнул Уоррен.  
Люди на видео неслышно переговаривались, но очень быстро, точно во время какой-то сверхважной операции, и что-то тыкали на своих клавиатурах.  
— Вот засранцы, — не удержался Уоррен.  
— Эй, смотри, — ткнула в правый верх экрана Эмма.  
— О, вот дерьмо...  
Тёмная фигура быстро пересекла зал (или не зал, но с камеры помещение выглядело именно так — ничего, кроме пола стального цвета на записи различить не удалось) и, не мешкая, пристрелила обоих военных — мозги неровным фонтаном брызнули на записывающую камеру. Запись прервалась.  
— И ты всё ещё не поняла? — спросил Уоррен.  
— Что именно? — Эмме было... обидно?  
Уоррен не ответил, опять посмотрел на потолок и закатил глаза, будто вопрошая, что с ней, такой непонятливой, делать.  
— Стой, — решив не обижаться на него, сказала Эмма. — Эти двое, что, последние выжившие из руководства этого адского места?  
— Похоже, что так, — пожал плечами Уоррен. — И надеюсь на это. Кто бы ни был их убийца — точнее, мы оба знаем, кто это, — пока это нам только на руку.  
В подтверждение его слов файл закрылся, и экран отразил другую запись с камер — только уже в реальном времени.  
— Полагаю, это и есть первый этаж.  
На экране была чистая (вроде бы) белая комната, почти не отличающаяся от палат, если бы не отсутствие коек и…  
— Это что, там на стуле привязанная Гарри? — неверяще спросила Эмма.  
— Вот же чёрт, — присвистнул Уоррен.  
— Как её вообще завалить можно было? Даже несмотря на то, что она чертовски странно вела себя под землёй.  
Запись с камеры отошла на второй план, теперь во весь экран красовался — о боже, какая ностальгия — белый лист ворда.  
— Серьёзно, кем надо быть, чтобы так мастерски управлять компьютером на расстоянии? — спросила Эмма.  
— Работником этого места, — хмыкнул Уоррен. — Или тем, кто был в подобных местах не раз. Дистанционное управление, на самом деле, не такое сложное, как тебе кажется.  
— Готова поспорить, я бы сейчас и фотографию не сумела распечатать, не то что запись с камеры на монитор за сотню миль вывести.  
Уоррен молча кивнул на экран. «Газ».  
— Ну и что это дерьмо должно значить? — Эмме казалось, что этот грёбанный, полный загадок день никогда не закончится.  
— Я же говорил, что это место странно действует. Газ вполне всё объясняет.  
— Но мы-то пока ещё нормальные, умник, — парировала Эмма.  
— Значит, на нас он не действует, — очаровательно улыбнулся Уоррен.  
Эмма вздохнула и тяжело плюхнулась в кресло, которое жалобно скрипнуло под ней. «Ждите».  
— Ну прекрасно, — проворчала она.  
Лист ворда снова сменился камерой с первого этажа, но Эмма не стала смотреть. Сняла винтовку со спины, устраивая её в руках, обнимая на манер любимой игрушки, повозилась в кресле, пытаясь найти удобное положение и не сломать его в процессе — вряд ли другие два были прочнее, и в противном случае спать придется на полу. Не то чтобы можно было выпендриваться по поводу ужасных условий, но между замусоренным полом (ага, мышку с кроватью унесли успели, а срач за собой убрать — нет, вот вам и интеллигенция) и чужим пыльным креслом выбор был очевиден. Судя по скрипу, Уоррен устроился рядом — Эмма всё же приоткрыла глаз, — но спать не собирался, уставился в монитор, поставив руки на стол и положив на сцепленные пальцы подбородок. Вот безумный. Желудок протяжно заурчал, но Эмма даже не дёрнулась — третий день без еды она переживёт, учитывая, что Уоррен щедро споил ей полуторалитровую бутылку воды, смерть ей не грозила. Где взять припасы известно, если не удастся стащить их незаметно, можно устроить последнюю грандиозную битву, потому что к тому моменту силы закончатся окончательно — прелести голодной жизни в постапокалиптическом мире, хотя и не сказать, чтобы Эмма голодала, что с Гарри, что с Хельгой. Главное, чтобы природа после выпитых полутора литров не позвала вот прямо сейчас (а по времени — давно пора бы уж), потому что санузел не был отгорожен, да пребывал в плачевном состоянии, а мысль о том, чтобы справлять нужду прямо при Уоррене, почему-то смущала. Зато ничего смущающего в подкатывании кресла к Уоррену и устройстве головы на его плече Эмма не видела, а когда тот обнял её и поцеловал в макушку, ткнувшись носом в сбившийся вниз хвост (который дико бесил Гарри, потому что в её правилах выживания после апокалипсиса заглавными буквами говорилось о том, что хвосты неприемлемы — тем более для снайперов; Эмма же, по привычке, запреты Гарри игнорировала), накатило странное ощущение дома, которое бывало, когда Эмма засыпала на коленях Хельги у костра, а та лениво перебирала ей волосы и рассказывала о своей жизни, уверенная, что Эмма уже не слышит и точно не вспомнит. Уоррен был тёплым — настолько, что нахлынуло колющее чувство светлой грусти, — и, прижимаясь к нему крепче, Эмма словно слышала тихий треск хвороста и низкий грудной голос любимого не-человека.

***

Проснулась Эмма на двух креслах, заботливо уложенная в позу эмбриона. На левой руке остался отпечаток дула винтовки, правая затекла, ноги неприятно покалывало. Уоррена не оказалось рядом. Потянувшись, Эмма чуть прищурилась, смотря на чертовы мониторы, но все они были безжизненны, словно никакой из них не включался со времён последних адекватных дней человечества.  
— Хэй, — позвал Уоррен и устало улыбнулся.  
Эмма вдруг заметила, как сильно проступают у него скулы — неизвестно, когда он в последний раз нормально ел, а держится лучше неё. Залёгшие тени под глазами (Эмме стало немного стыдно — он что, так и простоял все то время, пока она спала?), впрочем, ничуть не портили красивого лица Уоррена, и только сами красные, воспалённые глаза выдавали то, как сильно он устал. Эмма нехотя села, взгляд уперся в лежащую на столе катану.  
— Спал как конь? — фыркнула она.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся Уоррен в ответ. — Не то чтобы у меня был выбор.  
Эмма ещё раз осмотрела ту небольшую комнату, в которой они оказались заперты.  
— Дверь не открывалась?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Уоррен и подавил зевок. — И спасибо на этом, не хотел бы встретиться с этими уродами.  
Эмма вопросительно посмотрела на него: Уоррен был необычайно серьёзен и даже не пытался, как обычно, шутить или флиртовать. Бессонная ночь в замкнутом пространстве, конечно, никого не оставит без изменений, учитывая, что обстановка оставляла желать лучшего, но это же Уоррен. Самый, чёрт возьми, загадочный и безумный — в лучшем смысле — из всей их группы.  
— Их двое, — сказал он, почесав огрызок уха — Эмма давно (сутки?) не видела этого жеста, видимо, чешет, когда нервничает. — Мужчина и женщина. Учёные, единственно выжившие. Впрочем, тебе лучше посмотреть самой.  
— Монитор выключен, — осторожно сказала Эмма, следя за реакцией Уоррена.  
— Не думаю. Мы мило общались полночи с нашим таинственным покровителем, а потом я смотрел на тот ужас, что происходит в этом грёбанном медцентре. И в кои-то веки счастлив, что не могу выбраться из комнаты.  
— У тебя клаустрофобия? — наугад ткнула Эмма — потому что ничто иное не могло объяснить это... нетипичное поведение для такого непредсказуемого человека, как Уоррен.  
— Немного, — согласился он. — Детская травма, если уж у нас день признаний.  
— Разве это не разные вещи?  
Уоррен пожал плечами и пнул мятую жестяную банку в угол. Эмма вздохнула, бросила свою винтовку к стащенному из чужой коллекции мечу (если Уоррен не оценит то, что она до сих пор это помнит, или то, что расставаться со своей любимой девочкой чуть ли не смерти подобно, Эмма прибьет его, но сначала всё же покусает за задницу — в целях эксперимента, не более) и встала, полная решимости заобнимать засранца до потери всех его непонятных мыслей, что заставляют вести его так, точно он _обычный_ человек. Уоррен и впрямь тихо психовал, как делал бы на его месте какой-нибудь Джереми. Впрочем, Джереми явно не лучший вариант для сравнения — у того заёбов было чуть ли не больше, чем у Гарри, а истеричка он почище Феликса.  
Уоррен стоял рядом с кучей бутылок и банкой в углу и что-то яростно думал (а может, справлялся с мыслями, что им выхода отсюда нет), и мысли явно работали против него. Эмма отпихнула попавшийся на пути мусор и крепко обняла Уоррена со спины, заставив того расцепить скрещенные руки. Уоррен оказался очень стройным и жилистым (Эмма не стала отказывать себе в удовольствии потрогать красивого мужика — и про задницу, кстати, он не врал) и скорее напоминал сложением гимнаста или атлета, что вполне могло объяснять его прекрасные навыки, которые тот умудрился не растерять за четыре года их сумасшедшего выживания.  
— Ты просто искала повод меня полапать, да? — немного нервно усмехнулся он, но развернулся и посмотрел Эмме в глаза.  
Она тихо угукнула, прижимаясь щекой к тёплой груди и засовывая руки под кожаную куртку — в отличие от неё самой, Уоррен предпочитал не мёрзнуть даже на коротких (ха-ха) вылазках, а ещё ему чертовски шла кожа. То, что он обнял её в ответ, Эмму не успокоило.  
— Ты что, дрожишь? — отстранилась она и, прищурившись уставилась на Уоррена.  
Уоррен действительно мелко дрожал и бегал глазами по комнате. Похоже на панику, подумала Эмма, вспоминая, как переживала свои собственные приступы: она не имела ничего против запертых помещений, но если они находились выше уровня моря. Любой погреб давил на неё, и казалось, точно она заживо лежит в гробу, что уж говорить про длиннющие подземные ходы, связывающие между собой этот странный комплекс. Будь они сейчас под землёй, Эмма бы не ручалась, что не лежала бы сейчас без сознания до тех пор, пока не умрёт.  
— Эй, — она привстала, чтобы дотянуться до лица Уоррена, и, мягко обхватив его ладонями, заставила смотреть на неё.  
Уоррен таращился на Эмму огромными наркоманскими зрачками, но сознание, как она, не терял, и то ладно. Эмма успела пожалеть, что не знает, как правильно успокаивать людей, страдающих клаустрофобией, особенно тех, которые сидят в запертом помещении, зная, что снаружи их поджидают сумасшедшие маньяки (в том, что учёные со сдвигом по фазе, Эмма не сомневалась — что бы ещё могло вызвать такое отвращение у Уоррена), поэтому не придумала ничего лучше, чем повергнуть беднягу в ещё больший шок. В фильмах, по крайней мере, работало безотказно.  
Губы Уоррена были мягкими — не то что вечно сухие и обветренные у Эммы — и тёплыми, но совершенно другими. Уоррен сначала завис в прострации, а потом заметно расслабился и перестал дрожать. Хоть где-то пригодились, подумала Эмма, вспоминая сестру и её сопливые мелодрамы.  
— Спасибо, — тихо усмехнувшись, произнес он, когда Эмма окончательно устала стоять на носочках — и что ж ей так на высоченных идиотов везёт?  
— Да обращайся, — серьёзно ответила она и, прежде чем отойти, всё же вценила задницу — и обзавидовалась.  
Садиться в порядком промятое кресло не хотелось, но выбора у неё не было — можно было пошататься по считанным метрам и полюбоваться на запущенный санузел, который даже больше вгонял в депрессию, чем окружающий срач, честное слово, точно подростки-задроты за ночью игр, а не учёные тут сидели.  
Уоррен ожил и, кажется, старался не думать о том, что они заперты — ничем другим его закрытые глаза и просто написанные на лбу цифры по возрастающей не объяснялись. Эмма плюхнулась в кресло, которое всё же немного просело под её весом (вот это было обидно, хотя наверняка винтовка виновата), и попыталась покататься по комнате, но колеса жутко скрипели и поворачивались с большой неохотой.  
— Точно хочешь сидеть на полу? — поймал её за плечи Уоррен.  
— Ну мам.  
— Я бы предложил перекинуться в картишки, но смотри, — он указал на монитор.  
Который ожил, показывая вид первого этажа.  
— Твою мать, это... это что, они?  
Эмма вскочила с кресла и приблизилась к монитору, Уоррен оказался прямо за ней. К привязанной к стулу Гарри присоединился Джереми, даже издалека было видно, как ужасно разбито лицо капитана и как что-то бессвязно бормотал не лучше выглядящий Джереми. Эмма обернулась к Уоррену, но тот молчал, уставившись в экран, и губы его были плотно сжаты.  
Кажется, запись показывали неслучайно: совсем скоро в белую комнату вошли двое, в некогда белых, а сейчас — в кровавых разводах, халатах. Эмма почти уперлась в экран — камеры были явно под потолком, люди были далеко, но шприцы в руках она увидела. Одна из учёных — женщина — остановилась у Гарри, готовясь сделать инъекцию, и бывший капитан Эммы яростно дёргала головой, но привязана была крепко. Второй ушёл куда-то дальше, влево, где обзор уже заканчивался.  
— Смотри, — хрипло прошептал Уоррен.  
Эмма не ручалась, но, кажется, Гарри выла, и ей было ужасно больно — детский страх перед врачами и уколами вспыхнул в Эмме с новой силой.  
Женщина отошла к столу, похожему на те, что стоят в операционных, и что-то записала в блокнот — прекрасно, у них ещё и ручки остались.  
— Они... какие-то странные, — заметила Эмма — телодвижения и впрямь были какими-то... нечеловеческими. — И почему Джереми и Гарри в крови? Они их били?  
— Хуже, — мрачно сказал Уоррен. — Сейчас поймёшь.  
Гарри ещё несколько минут дергалась, а потом замерла, но не отключилась — Эмма видела, как она смотрела в ту сторону, куда ушел мужчина-учёный. Джереми, даже больше окровавленный, чем капитан (Уоррен, видимо, догадался протереть экран, поэтому, привыкнув к качеству, мелкие детали стали видны), тяжело дышал и — определённо — паниковал.  
Минуту спустя, Эмма поняла, почему. Эти ублюдки дрессировали зомби. Мужчина вернулся, держа отловленного (или запертого) зомби на поводке, который отчего-то не порывался сожрать ведущего, чего нельзя было сказать о привязанных Гарри и Джереми.  
— Вот откуда и кровь, — раздался сзади голос Уоррена, и Эмма вздрогнула.  
Разумеется, она видела, как зомби едят кого-то, но смотреть на то, как этот монстр открывает куски под контролем другого человека, было невыносимо. А хуже всего было то, что Джереми метался, связанный, а Гарри не могла сделать ничего, кроме как выть, запрокинув голову. Мужчина оттаскивал зомби, не давая откусить слишком много, тварь слушалась, а женщина что-то говорила и писала.  
Эмма не заметила, как сжала кулаки так крепко, что ногти процарапали кожу до крови. Уоррен положил руку на плечо и понимающе сжал. Хотелось выть в тон Гарри, но Эмма даже не могла думать.  
Видео милосердно перекрылось вчерашним листом ворда, где были скупые фразы после разговора с Уорреном.  
«Вы в дерьме».  
— Да ладно блять, — отозвалась Эмма и почувствовала, как Уоррен уткнулся ей лбом в плечо.  
Теперь трясло её.  
«Они такие же».  
— А эта хуйня что ещё значит?  
— Я спрашивал ночью то же самое, — ответил Уоррен, не меняя положения.  
«Уже не люди».  
— Уже? Это как блять... о, дерьмо.  
— Я тоже к этому пришел, — Уоррен распрямился и взял руки Эммы в свои, крепко сжимая.  
— Они что, тоже заражены? Как Хельга?  
«Да».  
— Вот пиздец, — истерично выдохнула Эмма.  
На экране стерлись все предыдущие ответы.  
«У вас будет только один шанс».  
Эмма с Уорреном переглянулись.  
«Не проебите его».  
— Да только и мечтаем, — процедил Уоррен, злобно смотря на монитор.  
— Как мы должны прибить этих уёбков, если ёбанная дверь заблокирована, гений? — почти уже кричала Эмма.  
Курсор остался на новой строке. Они ждали долго, и Эмма слушала, как капает на пол кровь с её ладоней, пачкая руки Уоррена. Ответ был предсказуемым.  
«Ждите».  
— Ты видел это? — Эмма резко развернулась; в глазах плескалась чистая ярость.  
Уоррен молча кивнул. Ему нечего было сказать: он любовался на это всю ночь, не в силах ничего поделать. Малодушно, но он был даже рад, что сидит взаперти — хотя бы иллюзорная, но пародия на безопасность. Если бы ему предложили спасти свою жизнь и жизнь Эммы взамен на жизнь Гарри и Джереми, он бы не раздумывая согласился.  
— Где Феликс? — встрепенулась Эмма.  
Уоррен схватил её за руку, прижал к себе. Эмма мелко дрожала от плохо сдерживаемой ярости. Ни Гарри, ни Джереми, ни даже Феликса она не любила, но... это было неправильно. Они всё ещё были _её_ людьми. Никто не заслуживал такой смерти. Особенно, чёрт возьми, Гарри. Что бы ни случилось, она будет единственным настоящим капитаном. Она всё ещё может надрать всем задницу за непослушание. Гарри всё ещё капитан.  
— Мы должны что-то сделать, — Эмма вцепилась окровавленными руками в куртку Уоррена, оставляя тёмные разводы.  
Уоррен молча поцеловал её в макушку, не отводя взгляда от экрана.  
— Уоррен, — позвала Эмма.  
Взгляд его был нечитаемым, почти как у Хельги, когда та — редко, но всё же — вспоминала о своей прошлой жизни. Эмма тряхнула Уоррена, но тот не отреагировал. Злость захлестнула её с новой силой.  
— Да что с тобой не так!  
Эмма оттолкнула его от себя, чувствуя, как щёки обдало волной жара, а на глаза навернулись непрошеные слёзы — надо же, она в последний раз, наверное, в роддоме плакала, а сейчас не может сдержать себя. Но произошло слишком много для двух суток, чтобы вынести. К горлу подступила тошнота от мысли, что где-то там, внизу, мучается её капитан, та, благодаря которой Эмма сумела прожить в относительной безопасности несколько лет, а сама Эмма сейчас заперта в тесных квадратных метрах, не в состоянии помочь никому. Уоррен пялился в экран, как загипнотизированный. Эмма, не глядя, схватила недавно скинутую винтовку, и в бессильной ярости принялась пинать дверь в палату. В многострадальном колене что-то хрустнуло, и Эмма, всхлипнув, медленно осела на пол.  
Уоррен в момент оказался рядом, попытался притянуть к себе, но Эмма оттолкнула его руку.  
— Прекрати, — хрипло попросил он.  
— Прекратить что? Сидеть здесь, когда Гарри и Джереми едят заживо, и не пытаться помочь? Или попробовать выбраться отсюда — это прекратить? Да что ты вообще...  
Эмма не договорила. Уоррен целовал жёстко, но, почувствовав, как замерла Эмма, прекратил и мягко, как ребёнка, поцеловал в лоб. Аккуратно заправил пыльную прядку за ухо, выбившуюся из жутко растрёпанного хвоста. Эмма долго смотрела в чужие зелёные глаза напротив, а потом, к своему стыду, разревелась. Уоррен прижал её к себе, такой близкий и тёплый, и Эмма так некстати вспомнила все свои ночи с Хельгой и то, как её обнимали другие тёплые руки, и сейчас это было так похоже, немного иначе, но _правильно._ Где-то внизу от боли корчились Гарри с Джереми, в покинутом морге лежали Джон и Ричард, подступы к Реддингу навеки охраняли Эннис и Эдди, Брюс, Стюарт и Дэвид, застыла в вечном сне малышка Джейн. Где-то остались выжившие, потерявшийся Фил. И Хельга. Эмма не могла остановиться, уже беззвучно давясь всхлипами и неловко дёргаясь в надёжных руках Уоррена. Она снова чувствовала себя, как в склепе, как в подземных переходах, и стены, голод, ужасный сон давили на неё, как могильные плиты. Уоррен успокаивающе гладил по спине и целовал в висок, пока Эмма, в последний раз судорожно вздохнув, не замерла в его объятьях. Он прижал её к себе крепче, коснулся губами уха, собираясь что-то сказать, но слова вылетели из головы, когда Уоррен посмотрел на лист ворда. Посмотрел и, спустя минуту, кивнул, зная, что это увидят.  
Эмма отодвинулась, пряча лицо в ладонях, растирая почти застывшую кровь по щекам. Перевела взгляд на Уоррена, смотревшего с необычайной заботой. В голове было блаженно пусто, только без чужих рук — холодно, и Эмма подумала, что так должно и быть. Ладони неприятно саднило, ремень винтовки стёр плечо до мяса, тело, разбитое и пыльное, зудело. Позорно украденный расширитель больно впился в ногу, но Эмма не обращала внимания, только неотрывно следила за взглядом Уоррена, который, казалось, не дышал. Она смотрела на него, долго, с безмолвным вопросом, сама не понимая, что спрашивает. Но Уоррен понял. И сдался первым.

Эмма смущённо потёрла лоб. Винтовка валялась (поправка: аккуратно лежала) на полу, груда одежды (вот её было жалко) занимала весь стол, закрывая собой потухший монитор. Эмма поёрзала и не придумала ничего лучше, как уткнуться Уоррену в плечо. Тот с тихим смешком поцеловал её в полюбившийся висок и обнял крепче.  
— Кресла здесь гораздо крепче, чем я думал, — резюмировал Уоррен.  
— Мне стыдно, — честно призналась Эмма.  
— Ну, да, задница у тебя, конечно, не сравнится с моей, но вполне себе ничего.  
— Вот пидрила, — беззлобно стукнула Уоррена Эмма.  
На пидрилу Уоррен ничуть не обиделся, только гордо задрал нос. Самолюбия ему было не занимать.  
— Гарри, кстати, считает тебя гетеро.  
— Какая вопиющая наглость, — возмущённо фыркнул Уоррен.  
Эмма улыбнулась.  
— Хельга сказала то же самое.  
Уоррен чуть прищурился, и Эмма почувствовала, что сейчас может стать очень неловкая ситуация. Но Уоррен быстро нашёлся:  
— Поверишь, если я скажу, что никогда не спал с девушками до тебя?  
— Ну да, — усмехнулась Эмма; серьёзно, кто бы мог не повестись на такого обаятельного засранца, который одним взглядом может импотенцию лечить? — Поверишь, если скажу то же самое про мужчин?  
— Охотно верю, а ты — злюка.  
— Ну и кем ты должен был быть? Тебя что, вырастили раскаявшиеся геи в монастыре?  
— Очень опасным преступником, — поигрывая бровями, ответил Уоррен. — Зря не веришь, очень даже правда. В государственных лагерях, как понимаешь, выбирать не приходится.  
— Преступником, который подрабатывал стриптизёром?  
— Моё прикрытие, пока я ещё был на свободе, — невозмутимо ответил Уоррен.  
Если он и врал, то делал это так профессионально, что, скорее, можно было счесть его политиком, нежели убийцей. Зато последний вариант вполне объяснял его прекрасную физическую форму. Эмма бы не удивилась, окажись Уоррен вдобавок ко всему ещё и беглым морпехом с тёмным гимнастическим прошлым.  
— Так кто ж ты наконец? — прищурилась Эмма.  
— Твоё присутствие разбивает всю мою загадочную гейскую ауру! — возмутился Уоррен, сдувая мешающую прядь со лба.  
— Ещё скажи, что из-за меня Ната не закадрил.  
— Ну, почему не закадрил, — Уоррен улыбнулся своей фирменной загадочной улыбкой.  
— Будет неловко, когда мы вернёмся, — прокашлялась Эмма.  
Натаниэл — редкостный счастливчик. Эмма не помнила, был ли он ранен, но то, что его не оказалось среди нестройных рядов суицидников — настоящее чудо. Не иначе, как провидение сжалилось над ним. Хотя без него Норе и Мелиссе пришлось бы тяжело — всего трое взрослых на выживших детей. Братья Россы не очень дети, но толку от них немного. Эмма не знала, выберется ли она отсюда, но почему-то очень хотелось увидеть ещё раз маленьких Роберта и Элизабет. Бойкая Эл — единственная, по кому Эмма скучала за последние полгода.  
Уоррен деликатно кашлянул и поцеловал Эмму в плечо. Их... передышка была необходима, именно сейчас, когда у обоих начали сдавать последние нервы, но рассиживаться в обнимку на готовом вот-вот рухнуть кресле, когда за стеной орудуют маньяки и ждут зомби — не лучшая идея.  
— Что будем делать? — одевшись, спросила Эмма.  
Уоррен мысленно воскресил план здания.  
— Нам нужно добраться до подвала, если не хотим оставить здесь свои бренные тела. Но я не знаю, как туда попасть, кроме как через главный вход.  
— Спустимся через окно, войдём через главный?  
Уоррен красноречиво посмотрел в ответ. Эмма пожала плечами — лезть обратно чревато, это понимали они оба, но...  
— Как думаешь, те ходят по нормальным этажа или только по своей пристройке?  
— Если их только двое — это небольшая проблема. — задумчиво покрутил меч в руках Уоррен. — Гораздо хуже, если у них есть тренированная армия зомби.  
Эмма села в соседнее кресло, вертя винтовку в руках. Они видели только одного зомби, и его явно держат привязанным где-то внизу. Если предположить, что в этом корпусе даже с десяток зомби на привязи и те двое учёных, справиться будет нетрудно: если Уоррен и Эмма найдут место для засады, Эмме не составит труда убить по крайней мере одного из недомутантов. Учёные не выглядели бойцами, их сила была не в руках, а в мозгах. Каким-то чудом эта парочка выдрессировала целый выводок зомби, раз те не нападают на них. Инкогнито из главного корпуса сказал, что они — несостоявшиеся зомби, как и Хельга, но всё равно выглядели хуже её. Эмму передёрнуло: неужели это же ждало Хельгу, съешь она чуть больше отравленного шоколада, или окажи её организм чуть меньшее сопротивление? Отсутствие человеческих повадок, впрочем, не помешало стать им хладнокровными убийцами.  
— Эй, а у тебя случайно нет плана здания? — спросил Уоррен у наблюдателя.  
Эмме как-то стало стыдно от осознания, что несколько минут назад за ними наблюдали. Это было хуже, чем не закрывавшиеся двери в отсеки в торговом центре.  
Но монитор не торопился зажигаться обратно.

Пиная скомканную жестяную банку, Уоррен излагал план:  
— Мы не знаем, сколько в подвале зомби, но знаем, что без присмотра они не разгуливают. Значит, они одинаково опасны что для нас, что для тех двоих. Еда находится на том же этаже, где и зомби, Джереми и Гарри. Если мы спустимся с двух разных сторон, то кто-нибудь из нас обязательно наткнётся на склад. Если мы поймает учёных вдали от их выводка, то убить их будет несложно. Наверное. Все последние силы я отдал на этом кресле.  
Уоррен нагло улыбнулся. Эмма почесала лоб — голова жутко болела, остатки воды они допили, и если не найдут этот несчастный склад, то с куда большей вероятностью, они умрут от голода, чем от зомби.  
— Кто с какой стороны идёт?  
— Я бы послал тебя со стороны главного входа... — задумчиво начал Уоррен, — но, думаю, пойду там сам.  
— Почему не я? Через главный вы с Джереми и заходили.  
— Главный вход не заперт.  
— Но здесь нет посторонних зомби.  
— Но не значит, что их не будет, если открыть дверь.  
Эмма отобрала у Уоррен банку и пнула её в дальний конец комнаты. Не хотелось ничего, просто лечь заснуть и проснуться вне этого кошмара. Она уже слабо помнила, что заставило её потащиться с Гарри в это проклятое место. Она хотела узнать ответы, но получила лишние вопросы. Один ей не давал покоя с тех пор, как погибли Джон и Ричард. Знала ли Гарри о том, что творится здесь? Неужели она завела сюда всех сознательно? Даже если она устала бороться, зачем было рисковать Джереми и Филом? Стать пищей зомби — неужели это такой славный конец?  
— Опять много думаешь, — щёлкнул Эмму по носу Уоррен.  
Эмма скривилась. Не жаловаться же на вечную череду вопросов без ответов, право. Внезапно подумалось, что стало бы с Уорреном, наплюй Эмма на Гарри. Погиб бы он или единственный бы выжил? В убиваемость Уоррена ей верилось с трудом. С другой стороны, она могла бы сейчас ехать с Хельгой в никуда, а не проходить через вот этот вот всё.  
— Пойду, пожалуй, с тобой, — по-отечески посмотрев, заключил Уоррен. — Ты на ногах еле стоишь.  
Уж кто бы говорил, про себя отмахнулась Эмма. Вряд ли они с Гарри жили на широкую ногу до вынужденной трех-, четырёх?, — дневной голодовки. Впрочем, Уоррен выглядел вполне живо и бодро, точно питался какой-нибудь солнечной энергией, жаль не фотосинтезировал.  
— Ты случаем не веган? — спросила Эмма.  
— Праноед! — парировал он.  
Вполне ожидаемо. Но Уоррена выдавали залёгшие тени под глазами, резко проступающие скулы и немного плавающий, чуть менее безумный, чем обычно, взгляд. Со вздохом закинув видавший виды ремень винтовки на плечо, Эмма заметила ещё одну деталь.  
— У тебя подозрительно гладкое лицо, — она даже провела рукой для проверки.  
Уоррен был холодным, как упырь, и ухмылялся так же паскудно.  
— Воск — и ты гладенькая, как задница младенца, — он приобнял Эмму за талию и легко подтолкнул к выходу.  
— С тобой невозможно разговаривать, уродец, — ответила она, на ходу проверяя не проебали ли они в буквальном смысле чего.  
— Да ну перестань, я неотразим, — Уоррен пятернёй откинул волосы со лба.  
Вот и как он так старательно скрывал своё говнючество все эти годы? Эмма ведь почти не замечала его, как и не замечала многих остальных: основное внимание занимали Ричард и Гарри, потому что от обоих можно с лёгкостью словить пиздюлей. _Было_ , поправила себя она. Эмма ещё симпатизировала Норе и Мелиссе, двум детишкам и Филу. И Хельге. Особенно Хельге. Тоска по своей зомби навалилась как-то внезапно и разрушительно. Уоррен сочувствующе похлопал по плечу, но раскисать времени уже не было. Пробраться на склад, а после свалить к чертям собачьим. Выполняй, солдат.  
До второго этажа спускались в тяжелой тишине. Оба, как только вышли из палаты, хотели что-то сказать друг другу, но, не сговариваясь, решили отложить разговор до лучших времён. Эмма притормозила — за окнами виднелись перила балкончика. Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, Эмма всмотрелась в сумеречный пейзаж за окном. Зомби ползали по саду, как микробы под микроскопом, так привычно, что взгляд за них почти не цеплялся. Справа виднелась громада морга, пугающая своими пустыми тёмными окнами. Кусок перехода, где их троица медленно загибалась от обезвоживания. Эмма перевела взгляд на гараж рядом. И замерла.  
— Уоррен, смотри, — слабо позвала она.  
На дороге, в пяти ярдах от кустов, нечеловеческими глазами на них смотрела Хельга.  
— Пойдём, родная, — тихо ответил Уоррен, невесомо целуя в висок.  
Эмма зажмурилась. А после Хельги предсказуемо не было. Уоррен крепко сжал Эмме плечо и не сразу отпустил.  
— Идём, — повторил он, уводя Эмму в сторону. — Тебе нужно поесть.  
Отходя, Эмма заметила неповреждённую ручку на окне. 

— Господи, я в раю, — простонал Уоррен, закидываясь банка консервированной фасоли.  
Эмма согласно промычала, возясь со своей. Наверное, их обоих будет жестоко тошнить после вынужденной голодовки, но всё — потом. Эмма лежала, привалившись к стройным рядам упакованным в целлофан бутылкам с водой. Испачканный в соусе расширитель, которым зверски вскрыли банки, потому что Уоррен зажал катану, а Эмма из принципа не стала отдавать нож, валялся на них же. То, что они на удивление спокойно добрались до склада, вполне тянуло на рай.  
Эмма открыла бутылку воды и чокнулась с Уорреном, который искряхтелся, как древнейший старик, пока тянулся. Головная боль наконец отступила. Снова клонило в сон. Эмма сползла ниже, сложила руки на животе, лениво наблюдая, как Уоррен отскребает себя от пола. Пошарившись в кипе аккуратно сложенных коробок с консервами, выудил одну и довольно плюхнулся рядом с Эммой, бесцеремонно перекинув через неё винтовку к стене.  
— Кукуруза, — жмурясь, как довольный кошак, сказал он.  
Уоррен заметно потеплел — точно упырь — и сделался раздражающе оживлённым. Эмма сонно смотрела, как он ковыряет крышку расширителем, а потом, прикусив кончик языка от усердия, осторожно сливает воду в сторону.  
— Вот бы ещё шампанского, — протянул Уоррен, прикончив половину банки.  
— А овсянки не подать, сэ-э-эр? И шампанское к кукурузе — фу, Уоррен, — Эмма поморщилась.  
— Много ты понимаешь, — ничуть не обиделся он.  
Эмма пододвинулась поближе, положив голову Уоррену на плечо. От его кожаной куртки пахло чужой кровью, но Эмма уже привыкла к этому — не выпендриваться же сейчас. От самой, наверное, несёт не лучше. Уоррен обнял её, прижимая к себе, и Эмме невольно вспомнилось, что они делали наверху. Но стыдно не было, и Эмма решила не заморачиваться об этом по крайней мере сейчас. С Уорреном, как и с Хельгой, было спокойно, разъедало ложное чувство безопасности. Из них получилась бы неплохая пара, подумала она, зевая. Уоррен снова поцеловал Эмму в висок и погладил по плечу.  
— Спи, — прошептал он, — всё будет в порядке.  
Теперь, когда они добрались до еды, всё действительно будет в порядке. Осталось всего-то выбраться из этого проклятого научного центра. Ничего, успокаивала себя Эмма, засыпая, выбиралась в одиночку из задниц и похуже. Уже на границе со сном ей почудился запах костра и белые-белые волосы. 

Проснулась Эмма от негромкого, но цветастого мата Уоррена. Он стоял спиной к двери с обнажённой катаной и выжидающе смотрел на Эмму. Эмма резко села, машинально хватаясь за винтовку. И спросила, хотя уже знала ответ:  
— Что там?  
— Догадайся, — выдохнул Уоррен, прислушиваясь к звукам за дверью.  
Эмма быстро собрала себя с пола, закинула винтовку за спину, расширитель — в сапог, вытащила нож. Поколебавшись, всё же допила остатки воды в своей бутылке.  
— Значит, план такой, — тихо начал Уоррен, — ты берёшь вот этот рюкзак, который я нечестно позаимствовал у наших друзей за спиной, кладёшь туда пять банок замечательных консервов и две бутылки и уходишь, как только я уведу всех за собой. Наверх, где мы прятались. Не спорь. Всё поняла?  
Жёсткие приказные нотки были новыми в мягком голосе Уоррена, и Эмма решила послушаться. Кивнула, молча собрала рюкзак. Тяжеловат, учитывая винтовку за спиной. Она сняла винтовку и надела её через плечо, подтянув лямки рюкзака. Ничего, бежать можно. Но в ближнем бою тормозить будет очень сильно.  
— А теперь спрячься, — Уоррен указал на конец комнаты, — и не высовывайся, пока не станет тихо. Я соберу их всех.  
Кого «их всех» Эмма не стала уточнять. Здесь же только двое, зомби и привязанные, почти коты Шрёдингера, Гарри и Джереми.  
— Если мы больше не встретимся, умри с честью, — с фирменной улыбкой произнёс Уоррен и открыл дверь.  
Из тёмного проёма на них смотрела окровавленная, истерзанная Гарри. Эмма закусила губу, забыв, как дышать. Уоррен оттолкнул Гарри в коридор и захлопнул за собой дверь. Но свист меча Эмма услышала. А потом — шорох, чей-то рык и дразнящий голос Уоррена. Она скрючилась за коробками, ремень винтовки больно впился в шею, что-то в рюкзаке кололо спину. Шум в коридоре не прекращался. Эмма подавила в себе порыв выбежать в ту же секунду — своим появлением он отвлечёт Уоррена. Без неё он справится. Уоррен не может умереть. Сердце бешено стучало, но сейчас было _страшно._ Не так страшно, как бывало обычно, а по-настоящему. За себя, за Уоррена. Что мог он, ослабленный, без поддержки, с одной катаной, с которой не повоюешь в закрытом пространстве? Если бы его противниками были люди. Если бы.  
Эмма сжала рукоять ножа и осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, подобралась к двери. В коридоре всё стихло. Эмма успокаивала себя тем, что зомби отнюдь не бесшумные, и если бы Уоррена ели, она бы услышала. А что, если кто-то стоит прямо за дверью? На сколько хватит Эммы, если она сможет убивать каждого, кто зайдёт? Мешало то, что дверь открывалась внутрь, а не наружу. Руки бы оторвать планировщику и тем, кто строил это чёртово здание. Эмма десять раз глубоко вдохнула. Не время бояться. И резко открыла дверь.  
Труп Гарри встретил её через метр, и Эмму впервые в жизни затошнило. Голова капитана валялась в десятке шагах от тела и смотрела застывшими белёсыми глазами в никуда. Это неправильно, подумала Эмма. Так быть не должно. Тёмная, почти чёрная кровь, напомнила о той поляне под Реддингом, где погибла половина команды.  
— Только не Гарри, — прошептала Эмма. Рука предательски задрожала.  
Эмма зажмурилась и перешагнула. В голове роились мысли, но она не смогла ничего сказать Гарри напоследок. Даже «спасибо» застряло где-то в глотке. Железная Харриет действительно держала всех их. Куда они без неё? Эмма не вспоминала, что, сбежав с базы, привыкла считать всех уже мёртвыми — так было проще. Теперь они действительны мертвы, а она — свободна. Эмма в последний раз обернулась посмотреть на коротко стриженный затылок Гарри, почерневший от крови, на её измученное тело, служившее живой кормушкой живому трупу. И быстро зашагала вперёд.  
Только чтобы остановиться в широком коридоре, светлом от солнечных лучей. В разводах крови, залившей выщербленный кафель, стоял Феликс. Эмма не нашла, что сказать, замерла, сжимая нож в руке, не зная, атаковать или бежать наверх. Но лестница, ведущая на верхние этажи, была рядом со входом. Он заметит её. Стук крови в висках стал почти невыносимым. Фил решил проблему первый. Обернулся и уставился на Эмму неживыми, чёрными глазами. На момент ей показалось, что он такой же как и…, но Фил был человеком. _Безумным._  
— Эмма, — хрипло позвал он и протянул руку.  
Эмма крепче сжала нож. Что с ним делать? Зарезать живого, не укушенного человека, Эмма почему-то не могла. Не могла, потому что это был Фил. Она вспомнила, как трепала его по мягким волосам, как гнала спать, как слушала рассказы о Гарри на кухне. На том видео Феликса не было, но что, если он тоже? Что, если им кормили? Что, если он видел, как превращается его тётя? Почему он остался здесь? Уоррен тоже его не видел, думала Эмма, пристально следя за движения Феликса, потому и не убил. Не увёл — кроме Гарри, трупов больше не было. Уоррен выманил всех на улицу, освобождая проход для Эммы. Прямо в сад... с зомби.  
Эмма рванулась вперёд, но тут же замерла. Феликс рассмеялся и отвернулся, нетвёрдой походкой направляясь к выходу. Кажется, он что-то крикнул Эмме напоследок. Что-то о Гарри. Но она не слышала — шум в ушах был нестерпимый, сердце почти пробило грудную клетку. Очнувшись, Эмма рванула на второй этаж, поскальзываясь и почти падая на ступеньках. В глазах рябило, рюкзак и винтовка тянули назад.  
Окно поддалось раза с пятого — руки не слушались, а спешка не помогала. Эмма не видела Уоррена, но видела, как зомби волнами сходятся к одному месту. Живой, с облегчением подумала она. Окно, наконец, поддалось, но открывалось плохо. Эмма грузно спрыгнула, пол балкона был усыпан толстым слоем прошлогодних листьев. Кинувшись к перилам, Эмма едва сдержалась, чтобы не окрикнуть Уоррена. Но его уже не было: Эмма услышала скрип резины и шум быстро уезжающей машины. Потревоженные зомби потоком двинулись в сторону дороги. Эмма пробежала до конца балкона, лихорадочно соображая, что ей делать. Сердце заполошно билось, но уже от облегчения. Перед глазами маячила пологая крыша гаража. Эмма сомневалась всего секунду, затем сняла винтовку, рюкзак, который, прицелившись, со всей силой бросила, надеясь, что не упадёт. Вернула винтовку на место, запрыгнула на широкие перила и, не веря в реальность происходящего, оттолкнулась.

— Запрыгивай быстрее, обмудка кусок!  
Уоррен на успел оскорбиться на обмудка, кинул катану на сидения и ввалился в салон сам. Хельга быстро развернула джип и погнала в сторону леса.  
— Ты случайно не реинкарнация сына божьего, нет? — отдышавшись, спросил Уоррен.  
Хельга осклабилась.  
— Она жива? — голос должен был звучать спокойно, но Уоррен заметил беспокойство.  
Усмехнулся, потянул паузу, издеваясь. Хельга злобно сверкнула глазами.  
— Жива-жива, — подтвердил он, стряхивая с катаны кровь на пол джипа.  
Вся одежда была безнадёжно испорчена. Хельга чуть сбросила скорость, чтобы зомби продолжали гнаться. Непонятная гримаса, застывшая на её лице, напрягала Уоррена — зомби словно мучила тупая боль.  
— Приехала, как поняла, что вам пиздец, — сказала она, поглядывая в зеркало.  
Зомби безнадёжно отставали, но маячили огромной толпой вдалеке.  
— Я без претензий.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Хельга.  
Уоррен прищурился. Что-то между ней и Эммой определённо произошло, но неподходящий момент для докапывания. Хельга увозила их в сторону от главной дороги, в лес. План был прост и ясен: забрать с собой толпу, чтобы Эмма смогла добежать до морга. Опционально выжить. По крайней мере, Уоррену.  
— Когда ты приехала сюда?  
— Подслушала разговор с Эммой. Обогнала вас на несколько часов. Но вы всё равно умудрились залезть в глубочайшую задницу, — злобно фыркнула Хельга. — Харриет жалко. Бесславная смерть.  
Уоррен согласно кивнул, но виной от убийства капитана не терзался. Хельга проехала ещё немного, прежде чем остановилась. Зомби были где-то вдалеке, но не отставали. Прекрасно, план работает.  
Хельга молча вышла из машины. Оперлась об дверцу джипа и скривилась, как от зубной боли.  
— Эй, — подошёл Уоррен, протягивая руку, но Хельга покачала головой.  
А потом глухо сказала:  
— Уоррен... Бери машину и уезжай отсюда.  
Уоррен молчал.  
— Пожалуйста.  
— А ну выкладывай, — он приблизился почти вплотную.  
Хельга, сгорбленная, казалась чуть ли не вдвое меньше Уоррена. Он заметил, что она тоже словно осунулась, хоть и никогда не худела — вряд ли она вообще могла.  
— Это место, — Хельга скривилась, — оно на меня влияет.  
Хельга посмотрела Уоррену в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, — с нажимом повторила она, — уезжай.  
Уоррен долго смотрел в ответ. Настолько долго, что преследующая их толпа оказалась в паре ярдов от джипа. Хельга не выдержала, достала что-то из кармана и сунула Уоррену. Бегло прочитав записку, он вернул её Хельге.  
— Отдашь сама лично в руки. Ирландские красавицы в мою смену не умрут.  
И с щегольским свистом крутанул катану перед собой. 

Эмма упала на крышу, приземлившись на многострадальные колени. Охнула и упала на живот, тяжело дыша. Рюкзак съехал и плюхнулся на землю, но уходящие зомби не обратили внимания. Эмма замерла, стараясь отдышаться, следя, как последние из ходящих трупов подтягиваются из дальних уголков сада, как раз от морга. Внушительных размеров толпа следовала за машиной, Эмме не нужно было догадываться, кто спас Уоррена и её. Ей вспомнилось, как нелепо и глупо она рассталась с Хельгой в тот день, когда ушла к Гарри. Нет, глупо получилось ещё раньше: когда Хельга пыталась что-то сказать, но Эмма перебила.  
Резко стало холодно, тело разом заныло и Эмма застонала, пряча лицо в ладонях. Локти ободрались об шифер, дуло винтовки больно било по голове. Эмма чувствовала себя пережёванной тираннозавром жертвой, которая до этого сознательно и крупно набралась в баре. Нужно было спускаться и идти — куда угодно, к моргу, в туннели, к дороге, но идти. Собирала себя Эмма по частям. Гараж (или всё-таки сарай, кто его, с закрытой дверью, разберёт) был невысокий, но, неудачно спрыгнув, можно было что-нибудь сломать. Вот только этого Эмме и не хватало. Медленно сев на краю, Эмма посмотрела на себя: некогда белая футболка теперь почти чёрная, заляпанная кровью, порванная в нескольких местах, на руках синяки и ссадины, несколько ногтей сломаны, под ними запеклась кровь. Жалость Эмма отодвинула на потом и решительно перевернулась на живот, осторожно спуская ноги вниз — сил провисеть долго не хватит, но хотя бы смягчит падение и, может быть, не сломает сразу обе ноги (и шею).  
Приземление всё равно получилось жёстким, колени тут же заныли, и Эмма вслух прокляла свою родню и себя в самых ярких выражениях. Родители определённо забыли отсыпать мозгов и здравого смысла. Страх отступал, вместо него накатывала ненужная слабость. Всё как всегда, только Эмме бы очень пригодился запас адреналина. Она плюхнулась рядом с упавшим рюкзаком и, не глядя, достала бутылку с водой. В машинах остались запасы, самое веселье начнётся, когда Эмму позовёт природа, но об этом она старалась не думать. Вот уж действительно — позорная смерть. Убирая бутылку обратно, Эмма наткнулась на что-то плотное. Дневник, поняла она, вытащив его на свет. И рассмеялась. Гарри действительно носила его с собой. Безумная, маниакально-идеальная Гарри.  
Рюкзак, сверху винтовка, в руке нож. Нужно идти дальше, даже если больно. Силы закончились вместе с этим дурным прыжком — а что, если бы она упала?, — но Эмма упрямо переставляла ноги. как её учила Гарри. Ориентироваться было несложно: Хельга оставила за собой отличный след. _Хельга._ Эмма вспомнила, как она учила выживать её в лесу, когда та валялась с переломом — бегать у забора, надеясь перебить толпу зомби, ну надо же. Вспомнила её душевные шуточки, иногда слишком мрачные, иногда почти не смешные; её красивые сильные руки, создававшие костёр в два счёта; её запах — смесь пепла, машинного масла и чего-то неуловимо пряного. То, как обнимала Хельга, такая тёплая и ласковая, как кошка. Как Эмма прижималась к ней, когда приходилось ночевать под открытым небом, и не боялась уснуть в её руках.  
Тепло Хельги сменилось новым теплом Уоррена, но не помешало. Они были разными, но оба правильными, и Эмма прикрыла глаза, удерживая ощущения в воспоминаниях. Она должна найти их — Хельгу и Уоррена, — тех, кого невозможно убить. Эмма не думала, что случится, если она напорется на отбившихся или вернувшихся зомби, хоть и понимала, что надолго её не хватит. Упрямо передвигала ноги и сжимала нож, вспоминая, как ходила на вылазки под руководством Гарри. Может, капитан и мертва, но её правила — нет. Слабыми могут быть только слабаки. Слабаков Гарри в отряде не держала. Вспомнилась школа, эта проклятая школа, с которой всё и началось. Они выбрались тогда, выберутся и сейчас. Нужно только идти.  
Эмма шла — упрямо, ничего не видя, стискивая зубы от боли, но шла. В мозгу билось только одно имя: Хельга, Хельга, Хельга. Эмма должна услышать, что та хотела ей сказать. Эмма должна сказать ей то же. Нет, она не позволит себе сдаться, пока не увидит свою зомби — живую, прости господи, и невредимую. Несказанные слова смешивались с виной и жалили больнее, чем вся ушибы и царапины. И всё-таки сломанные рёбра. Но все эти жизни, отданные для того, что Эмма, грязная, усталая и разбитая, еле ползущая по дороге, наконец, осознала, не должны пропасть напрасно. И не пропадут, уверяла себя Эмма, крепче сжимая в руке подаренный Хельгой нож — настолько сильно, что пальцы едва не разжимались. Маячащие впереди деревья расплывались, Эмма не знала, правильно ли идёт: в ушах звенело, и всё, что она могла слышать — хруст веточек под сапогами. Эмма продолжала идти.  
Уговаривала себя, вспоминала всех, кто погиб: мать, отца, сестру, племянников, Майкла, дога, всех её спутников, Гарри, Джереми, Фила, Эннис и Эдди, Ричарда с Джоном, Дэвида, Стюарта, Брюса, даже малышку Джейн. И говорила: я не погибну. Когда-то кто-то сказал, что люди доживают до глубокой старости, когда у них есть цель, незавершённое дело. Оно не даёт им уйти на покой. Оно у меня тоже есть, зло думала Эмма, вытирая грязными руками предательски защипавшие глаза. Хватит, наревелась, время пускать сопли прошло. Перед ней — громада леса, толпа неупокоенных зомби и Хельга с Уорреном, ждущие её. За спиной — мёртвый капитан и люди, с которыми она делила крышу, чью спину она прикрывала, и кто прикрывал её спину в ответ. Идти и не падать — меньшее, что она может сделать, чтобы вернуть долг.  
Ноги подкосились. Глупое, избитое тело не слушалось. Где-то впереди послышался шум, отдалённо похожий на рокот, и Эмма криво улыбнулась: не спаслась. Из-за деревьев послышался шум, показалось тёмное пятно, но Эмма уже не успела рассмотреть. Рухнула на колени, скользя взглядом по чёрным деревьям на слишком светлом небе. Услышала крики и по-звериному улыбнулась: и всё-таки...  
_Дошла._

 

_Хэй, если ты всё-таки читаешь это, значит я уже — ха-ха, смотри, какая сейчас шутка будет, сама рыдала, пока писала — мертва. Ну, или нет. Зато, главное, жива ты, и, значит, Уоррен увёз тебя из этого проклятого места. За меня не переживай: даже если меня не съели, я уже потеряла последние мозги. Особое электромагнитное поле, другая частота, всё такое. Тебя никогда родители вредом от телевизора не пугали? Примерно так же и тут, жаль только я росла не очень послушной и их не слушала. Послушная девочка, наверное, не стала бы есть людей, но упс. Впрочем, сейчас это всё неважно.  
Если ты думаешь, какого чёрта произошло между тобой и Уорреном, то знай — это всё я. Не могла тебя тогда утешить, пришлось действовать подручными методами. Можешь дать мне за это в морду (опять классная шутеечка, как же ты без них жить-то будешь?), хоть ты и сама не очень против была. Я не осуждаю, если что. И да, если будет девочка — назови её Хельгой. Ну, знаешь, отдай дань умершим. Но, надеюсь, всё обойдётся, а то в морду ювелиру-Уоррену придётся дать уже мне. Ты хоть смеёшься там, а?  
Ладно, всё это тоже неважно, а у меня заканчивается карандаш и бумага — думала, вообще не смогу тебе написать. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Потому что если плохо, я буду очень недовольна, прямо как Харриет, мир её праху. Она же уже мертва, да? Конечно, мертва, я видела, как она превратилась, не оставили же вы её там. Умри с честью и не стань кормом ходячим, мой маленький крушитель заборов.  
P. S. Ты как-то спрашивала про моё имя, но оно слишком позорное, чтобы его писать. Но оно на обратной стороне, если ты, конечно, его поймёшь (разумеется, нет, ты же не жила в Ирландии).  
P. P. S. Я люблю тебя. _


End file.
